


【FF14|于桑】伤寒杂病论-系列（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 89,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 2017-2018年《伤寒杂病论》系列短篇短篇各自独立，无关联，无时间先后顺序。含R18、血腥暴力等内容。





	1. 1.存在感缺失

1.存在感缺失

“我相信他们还没发现我们在哪。”  
桑克瑞德抱紧了怀里的坚果，尾巴跟于里昂热的碰在一起。于里昂热在他脚下动也不动，一对尖耳朵高高耸着护在桑克瑞德两手边，像一对座椅扶手。  
“假如‘我们’还在原地，那么确实很难发现。”  
“你一点都不慌张啊。”  
“为何慌张？”  
桑克瑞德稳稳地坐在于里昂热头顶上，两人一起注视着雅·修特拉和伊达前前后后地忙碌。  
“琥珀兽在这里呀。”伊达向他俩俯下身来，用两根手指揉着桑克瑞德头顶的绒毛，“食果花鼠也在。你们俩的主人呢？”  
桑克瑞德睁大黑溜溜圆滚滚的眼睛：“吱？”  
于里昂热没有出声，只是歪了歪头。这让他头顶上的桑克瑞德往一边滑了那么一丢丢，他便马上正了回来。  
“好吧，你俩不知道。”伊达转身去别的地方找了，桑克瑞德才松懈下来。  
“我装得是不是很像？”  
“如果你开口说话，而伊达听得懂的话。”于里昂热慢吞吞地换成四脚着地的姿势，顶着桑克瑞德沿着石之家的墙壁走向后厅。  
滞留在石之家里的冒险者们看到琥珀宝石兽和食果花鼠和和睦睦的样子便笑着朝他们招手，却没有人知道这两个生物现在的内里是由于实验事故而与本体交换了灵魂的于里昂热和桑克瑞德。  
于里昂热和桑克瑞德用了他们这辈子也用不到的力气才打开房间门，为此桑克瑞德差点没把食果花鼠的门牙在锁头上磕掉。  
“回头我要好好盯着这家伙刷牙了。”桑克瑞德吱吱地说，“也不能老啃坚果，不然用不到几年，它的门牙全得磨得跟牙床一个水平。”  
“莫非你还想经历第二次交换身体的事故？”  
“那我也得盯着。”  
桑克瑞德咻地窜进屋里，瞪着地上的两具人体。那两个生物显然把人类的四肢当成了尾巴交错在一块，仿佛不这么做它俩就不能好好睡觉。  
“早知道我应该先把自己扔在床上再等你开始实验。”  
“那样琥珀兽是不知道该怎么睡觉的。”  
于里昂热观察了一下桌椅的摆放位置，计算着够到桌面的路线。但由于于里昂热的灵魂跟琥珀宝石兽的身体并不协调，试了几次都没跳上椅子，他无奈地转向桑克瑞德。  
“我需要帮助。”  
“你让我再看一会儿。”  
桑克瑞德抱着坚果伏在于里昂热的身体前，使劲又小心地凑近那具身体的脸庞。他从没有通过一只宠物的视角去观察于里昂热的脸，这一刻就像进入了新世界，着迷地借助食果花鼠与人类有所不同的视野数起精灵的睫毛，甚至对精灵的胡茬和嘴唇上的纹路都有了崭新的看法。  
如果可能的话，他不介意就这么躲进精灵的颈窝，整个团着汲取体温，因为更多的时候是于里昂热埋首于男人的颈间，亲吻那个位置上的敏感点。  
不过到了冬天，于里昂热完全不介意桑克瑞德在野外调查的间隙把冷冰冰的手往他的领子里放。  
“于里昂热……”  
他的伴侣还以为这个鼠身叔心的家伙要说出什么赞美的话来，然而桑克瑞德开口说的却是：“我发现我可以换一颗小一点的坚果。”  
“嗯？”  
“然后塞进你的鼻孔里。”  
于里昂热突然很想用自己原本的手去扶一下额头。  
“这只花鼠还没跟上我的时候，沙之家也不怎么存坚果吧。”桑克瑞德凑得快要碰到于里昂热身体的鼻尖了，“亲自拿在手上后我才觉得可以试一试。”  
“那样会让琥珀兽醒过来。”于里昂热走过去，向桑克瑞德递出长尾巴引导他回到自己头顶上，“一旦它醒来，我原本用来维持这个宝石兽形态的以太就会紊乱……毕竟宝石兽的意识是不会自主调节和咏唱召唤维持的术式的。”  
“哦哦，这倒是，我们得快点了。”桑克瑞德马上捉住了这几句话中蕴含的危险信息。万一宝石兽在于里昂热的身体中恢复意识，宝石兽的本体就会消失，那么于里昂热的灵魂将可能遭到后果完全未知的打击。  
“我需要你带我回到桌面上。”  
“这好办。”  
桑克瑞德三下五除二沿着桌子角一路爬上桌面，那连椅子都不用借助的动作看得于里昂热有点惊讶。  
“大约连众神都未必想得到，你与食果花鼠的身体有如此程度的协调。”  
“只要那么一会儿就习惯了。”桑克瑞德把桌上的笔记本推下来，“这样你也不用上来了。”说完他精准地跳回了于里昂热的头上，压低身体随着于里昂热的目光一起在笔记本的字行间来回看。  
“是术式的歧义。”于里昂热用爪子尖点着纸面，“这个术式里有两句在运作的时候被判定为别的效果了。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“我们得向雅·修特拉小姐求助……”  
“在找我们吗？”  
一只手在无防备之时落到桑克瑞德的背脊上，将他提到了半空。桑克瑞德惊慌地挥舞着手脚，一转头就对上了可露儿笑眯眯的眼睛，雅·修特拉则握着于里昂热的宝石兽尾巴。  
“我听伊达说‘宝石兽和食果花鼠鬼鬼祟祟地回了房间’就觉得不对劲，你们果然把自己弄成这副糟糕的样子。”雅·修特拉照例讥诮着，“幸好可露儿也在这里，她能听懂你们的话。”  
猫魅族斜眼望了一下躺在地上的两人的身体，砸吧着嘴说：“肮脏的男人。”  
“你说我可以，就不要波及到于里昂热了吧。”桑克瑞德由着可露儿在于里昂热的指引下将自己放进一个新的魔法阵里，同时对雅·修特拉的揶揄发出反抗。  
可露儿戳着他的脑门，似乎很享受手指按在绒毛上的触感：“是、是，威严的桑克瑞德大人。要不你就一直这样子好了，我觉得你好像很喜欢这样呢。”  
——所以说一个组织里女性强势过了头也是个问题，桑克瑞德苦恼地想，本来她们的数量就占多，还个个都很厉害，更要命的是自己总有把柄被捏在她们手心里。  
到了第二天，恢复正常的两个人不幸仍被后遗症所困扰。  
没有了尾巴保持平衡的于里昂热走路还会摇晃，而桑克瑞德虽然以其极强的适应力克服了这种不适感，却总觉得手里不拿着点什么东西抵着下巴就浑身不舒服。  
光之战士回到石之家时，恰好看见这两个人以一种诡异的姿态叠在一起。  
“于里昂热为什么大庭广众地坐在桑克瑞德腿上？”他扭曲着表情问。  
“因为于里昂热差点摔倒，而刚好想抱着点什么‘大得出奇的玩意儿’的桑克瑞德顺手就把人往怀里带了。”  
光之战士不忍再去看两个大男人莫名其妙的造型，别开了视线。  
“肮脏的男人。”  
雅·修特拉点点头。  
“我同意。”

END.


	2. 2.血色清晨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刮胡子的日常

2.血色清晨

这天一大早，于里昂热下颌上的一个长条形伤口就引起了雅·修特拉的注意。这种外伤在一向优雅内敛的精灵身上不多见，更何况他的身边还有一个比他更容易挂彩的人。  
“刮——胡——子——？”  
猫魅族拖长尾音，翻了个白眼。  
“刮胡子的时候弄的？”  
“毋须挂怀，很快就能愈合……”  
“你这个位置离脑子太近，直接用魔法治疗很容易醉以太。”雅·修特拉甩给他两包外伤药，“怎么搞的？”  
“唔，是我不太小心……”  
“说实话。”  
于里昂热不吭声了。雅·修特拉瞥了眼门外一闪而过的白色身影，推断了一下前因后果。  
“难道是食果花鼠？”  
“您的聪慧一如时间之神击穿真相的利箭。”  
见瞒不过老朋友，于里昂热便坦白了伤口的来源。总的说来就是食果花鼠在于里昂热早晨刮胡子的时候刚好撞上了他的手肘，结果刮胡刀就这么在精灵的下巴上拉了一口子。正在穿衣服的桑克瑞德看到精灵的脖子上全是血吓了一大跳，连头发都顾不上扎好就冲过来用毛巾按着。  
闯祸的小动物一点愧疚之心都没有地继续在一旁玩起了抛接坚果的游戏，直到桑克瑞德狠狠瞪着它才耷拉着尾巴躲进了罐子里。  
于里昂热拿着那两包外伤药回到房间时桑克瑞德正没好气地用手掌揉着搭档的肚皮，对于小家伙发出的舒服呼噜声全无办法。  
“你这样就没法刮胡子了。”桑克瑞德说，“要避开伤口很不方便吧。”他接过刮胡刀，指尖绕了个花，示意精灵靠过来。  
于里昂热安静地走过去，但桑克瑞德立刻犯了难。  
以精灵的高度，站着吧男人要抬着手，坐下吧男人要弯着腰。一番讨论后，于里昂热一脸认真地躺在了床上，让桑克瑞德跨坐上来。  
结果桑克瑞德在坐上去后整个人就愣住了。  
“怎么了？”  
“呃，这个姿势好像……”  
于里昂热微笑起来：“胡子，桑克瑞德，胡子。”  
“哦啊。”  
男人俯下身，将两人的距离拉近到不能再近的程度，刀口贴上了精灵的脸侧。  
“利刃非常危险，我们刚刚才体会过。”于里昂热抬手拍了拍桑克瑞德的小臂，顺着肌肉纹理往下握住对方的手让刮胡刀稳当一些，“来吧。”  
“唔。”  
桑克瑞德眯起眼睛，让刮胡刀削去一小片灰色的胡须。从索姆阿尔灵峰归来后，虽然桑克瑞德自己蓄上了点胡子，却仍会定期打理一下不至于太邋遢，加上他本人使刀的技巧，放在往常清理个胡茬不过是分分钟的事情。  
可对着于里昂热带伤的下巴动刀那就是另一回事了。当刮胡刀靠近伤口边缘，桑克瑞德停住手抬眼望了一下。  
不是激情的时刻里像这样绝对近距离地与精灵对视总能生出点别的味道来，尤其是在对方色泽浅淡却意味深邃的瞳孔中找到自己的倒影时，他都有种躲开不敢再看的冲动，明明应该习惯却胆怯不已。  
于里昂热不常做决定，而他一旦决定了什么，行动力会比旁人高出好几个档次。桑克瑞德很清楚这一点，在精灵最初向他说出什么时他就体会过了。于里昂热会用这样的眼神堵住计划中每一个可能出现意外的缺口，也会这样拦住惯于逃避的桑克瑞德的退路，在没有缺口亦没有退路的死胡同里灌进潮水，而桑克瑞德就被妮美雅一巴掌摁进水中直至无法呼吸。  
“现在，你有武器，而我为砧上鱼肉。”于里昂热清了清喉咙，“如何？是偏转一刀取走这支残破的性命，还是大发慈悲……赐予我光洁的面容？”  
桑克瑞德绷起嘴角：“说什么呢。”他转向精灵的左侧脸，刀背拂过刺青，“它还在这里。”说完干脆利落地剃掉那一侧贸然生长的毛发，再转回刚才犹豫不敢落刀的地方。  
“再两星厘，不会痛……谢谢。”  
“这里吗？啊，落进去了，会不会痒……”  
“请吹掉它，否则确实让人头疼……”  
桑克瑞德轻轻吹着不慎黏到伤口的细屑，但细屑并不配合，令男人鼓着嘴吹了好一会儿。  
“有点麻烦啊。”他试图用指甲去抠，又害怕碰着伤口。在桑克瑞德左右为难时，房间里的风忽然静止了。  
男人一口气卡在口腔里没能呼出去，被惊得漏了风，精灵的舌头便溜了进来，手也不知何时停留在桑克瑞德的腰间。  
呼吸变得潮湿而黏腻，咕啾咕啾的水声别有意义。  
精灵的舌尖刮过桑克瑞德的上颚瞬间，后者的理智骤然一缩，如同被玫瑰的尖刺扎中皮肉的蜗牛一般紧紧绷起。  
“——我还有刀哦。”桑克瑞德高高举着刮胡刀挣开这个吻，这是他在过去的半分钟里唯一能让大脑腾出余裕下指令去实行的事情。  
他看到于里昂热意犹未尽的神情和轻捻过嘴角的手指。  
“不妨……我不介意为此付出新的伤痕。”  
精灵的手指离开自己的脸，绕到桑克瑞德身后，开始在后方隔着布料打转，时机不正确且过于大胆的举动令桑克瑞德皱起了眉头：“很危险啊，于里昂热。”  
“是么。”  
风又转动起来。桑克瑞德对着就这样翻到自己上方的精灵眨了眨眼。  
“我对你的技巧给予足够信心。”搭扣一松，精灵的指尖在桑克瑞德的胸口处游走了一阵，捉住持刀的手带回自己脸颊边，“来吧。”  
“喂……”  
桑克瑞德还想说些什么，精灵屈膝在他双腿间顶了顶促使他止住话头。  
“胡子，桑克瑞德，胡子。”  
但于里昂热分毫没有让男人专心剃胡子的意思，除了脖子以上的头颅稳定得好像什么都没发生以外，桑克瑞德能感觉到身体的每个地方都有精灵的存在。起先桑克瑞德赌气还能清下一两缕须发，可精灵的抚触羽毛般落到大腿内侧时，桑克瑞德全身一抖，刀刃堪堪擦过精灵的鬓角。  
“哼嗯……看来我碰到了合适的地方？”于里昂热沙哑着嗓音问。  
桑克瑞德重新稳住手指向那道刀口边未能完美解决的胡须挑战：“不、不是。”  
“哦——那么，”紧贴大腿的手掌变成了另一种灼热，慢慢滑进衣料下方，“换个位置？”  
“……不是……”  
“那好，我想……大约，是这里？”  
不知道是谁的汗珠模糊视线之前，桑克瑞德咬紧牙关快准狠地行动了。他在最后一片须发掉到自己鼻梁上那一秒发出如释重负的吁声，却被停留在顶端的指腹生生逼成了叫喊。以此为界，于里昂热也不再戏弄他，舔去对方眼中的湿润后全身笼住了男人。  
桑克瑞德只来得及留心看了一眼自己有没有关好门。  
日头漫步到天穹正中，将黄昏湾烤成一份混杂着海水咸味的酥饼。  
于里昂热的胡子算是清理干净了，代价是鬓发缺了一角。不过没关系，总会长回来的。  
他坐在桌前，端详了一会儿桑克瑞德的脸部轮廓，然后侧过头沿着左耳根开始修理男人同样有点乱来的白色胡须。剃下来的断须扎着掌心，精灵弯起指节归拢它们，随后被握进另一只相对粗糙的手心里。  
“胡子，于里昂热，胡子。”  
桑克瑞德绕开精灵伸出的手臂，轻轻按了按贴着纱布的精灵的下颌。

END.


	3. 3.自杀冲动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *3.x期间，如果桑克瑞德长智齿？

** **3.自杀冲动** **

“让我们来回顾一下各个证人的证词。”于里昂热推推护目镜，光之战士一时间以为这个精灵去了伊修加德神学院进修了一段时间，“先从帕帕力莫开始，请。”

帕帕力莫干咳一声：“嗯，首先被告在最近这段时间出现情绪低落、萎靡不振、吃不下饭、长吁短叹的现象。根据幻术师行会的一些早期研究报告，这种现象是被告产生某种想法的先兆。”

“随后我从妖精领那里了解到，他在这种现象发生后，借助外出调查的机会向东部林区的妖精咨询了一些魔界花、大口花和席兹的粘液、吐息以及分泌物制成的致幻性药物的配方。”

帕帕力莫停下来，喝了口水。

“那些药物同时具有止痛和加剧痛感的效果，可从配方结果上看，被告拿到的药物是加剧痛苦的那一种。过了两天，东部林区的一小部分魔界花遭到了此人的猎捕。尽管这也是他的任务的一部分，然而妖精们告诉我，此人在猎捕之后取走了魔界花分泌吐息的器官。”

“根据幻术师行会提供的证词，”帕帕力莫抖出一张纸，“被告把那些东西作为制药的材料交给了幻术师行会的术士，请求他们调整药剂的配方。”

“那么，这种药剂成功了吗？”

“按照幻术师们的说法，不算成功。药剂依然具有两面性，而此人最终的使用结果也不得而知。”

“但我们有足够的证据可以证明被告的药剂并不起效。”伊达接过帕帕力莫的话头，她好像很少这么一板一眼地说话过，以至于光之战士又以为她变了个人格，“因为被告很快就去了北部林区，向那里的塞兹尔·托托罗克询问了某种装置的设计。”

于里昂热举起手，示意伊达暂停叙述：“这就是我们对此人产生怀疑的起点，感谢光之战士，将这项关键情报知会于我。”

光之战士点点头，他跟塞兹尔私交甚好，“某个人”私下去找鸟人族征询装置设计图的事情还得通过他才能跟塞兹尔联系上。

“这张设计图……”于里昂热把图纸铺开，让雅·修特拉和可露儿都探身来看，“设想十分简单，却相当危险，最关键的是我们并不知道这用于何处。鉴于设计内容超出了被告应有的职责范围，我才顺着光之战士的指引请求帕帕力莫和伊达小姐找到了上述的一系列线索。”

“那么接下来就由我来做第二阶段的证词。”

雅·修特拉往椅背上一靠。

“这个人私下联系了贾可，问过一些药品的情报。”猫魅族竖起一根手指，“他在利敏萨·罗姆萨的国际市场、七贤堂的黑市找过多少类似的药物信息，我就不一一列举了，能体现出来的状况跟帕帕力莫说的差不多：止痛类。结合他在这段时间内的表现——精神不济、注意力低、食欲不振、唉声叹气……都可以看得出此人确实陷入了某种精神上或者生理上的困难，并急于解决。”

“贾可的反馈是——他跟此人长期不见面，只能根据小时候对此人的印象来推断‘不太像是会作出这种事的人’，可是这个某人在第七灵灾后和前段时间的帝国南方堡之战前后都有过心理状态不佳的先例，所以不得不防。”

“而下面是最关键的一段。”于里昂热朝光之战士示意，获得许可后说，“来自光之战士在返回乌尔达哈调查时的报告：就在前日，此人在中萨纳兰的调车库拜访了帕帕夏恩……采集信息包括矿车的运行速度、货运承载力和外设装置的容纳度。最为令人不安的是，这些数据有一个额度的参考，那就是……”

于里昂热深深地吸了一口气。

“撞飞一个成年男性所需要的条件。”

屋里的贤人们纷纷交头接耳，而蛇心站出来一步。

“我补充一点。昨天晚上他来到拂晓之间问了我一些三斗神的事。我原以为他要了解的是战斗后的收尾工作，但他更关心……”

白袍的少年掏出小本子念道：“萨菲洛特巨大化后的上半身体积与攻击力范围、索菲亚的‘女儿’体积、‘女儿’进行攻击时的状态、祖尔宛的两张脸比例。”

蛇心两只手指一夹，咔地合上手册。

“这些看起来与光之战士的战斗几乎没有多大关系，但若是私人使用，就另当别论了。我完全有理由怀疑，此人有意创造一个新的蛮神。”

“蛇心，他没有这样的技术……这涉及到世界的法则。”于里昂热温和地拍拍他，“但还是很感谢你的信息。”

“能用得上吗？”

“是的……这些数据，显然，都是三斗神的‘身体部位’。”

“我想起来了，他还问过我尼德霍格的牙有多长。”阿尔菲诺举手插嘴，而阿莉塞紧接着补充：“巴哈姆特张大嘴后大概有多大……”

于里昂热像是被这些证词和陈述影响了一贯冷静的心情，整个人坐得笔直。

“让我们从头综合这些情报——当事人明显不良的心理状态，用药的记录，在鸟人族留下的装置设计图，中萨纳兰调车库……我由衷感谢帕帕夏恩先生，他明智地拒绝了此人借用矿车的请求，并把这一信息传递给了光之战士。”

精灵一个一个地看着拂晓的同伴们。

“加上三斗神、邪龙与巴哈姆特的身体数据……桑克瑞德，你有什么要说的吗？”

白发的男人在堪称家人的拂晓成员的关心关怀关切注视下，总算抬起了头。

“我能说什么呢。”他有气无力地回答，一旁的可露儿发出“哇，真的好没精神哦”的惊叹。

“是碰到了什么困难……我们无法一同解决，甚至瞒着我们，试图……桑克瑞德，即便在最为绝望的时刻，你也没有过这种决定。”

桑克瑞德半抬起眼皮望着精灵，又望望其他几个人，鼻子里哼了一声。

“我可以理解，经历过你的那些事件，身体上产生什么变化都在可预料的范围内。或许无影还有那次秘术夺走的不仅是你的眼睛、你使用魔法的能力……”雅·修特拉也认真起来，不再语带讽刺，“……我们已经尽可能让你远离以太浓度过高的地区了，却不排除你还是有别的问题。难道是什么绝症吗……”

“我也不知道。”男人消极地说，“普通的止痛药不起作用，加剧痛觉也不能使之消退的速度加快，妖精领的偏方带有强烈的致幻负效果不能用，幻术师行会的调配又使配方的止痛功效打了折扣。我能问谁……问你帕帕力莫和于里昂热？你们的生长周期和我都不一样。”

他显得很恼火，又不知所措。讲着讲着不自觉地捂住了半边脸，重新垂下头去。

“跟我同龄的是贾可，我去问了他，但他没有遇到过类似的事情……海之都也没有合适的药物，那我只好……自己想办法去……”

“……可你……”于里昂热的声音有点儿变调，带着一种掩盖不住的激动、疑惑和担忧，“为何……选择自杀这一条路？”

桑克瑞德闻言，眼珠子要鼓出来了。

“你说什么？”

没人马上回答他。石之家的大厅，这由拂晓当前所有成员组成的小小临时审判庭里，弥漫着对桑克瑞德选择轻生而发出的痛心与同情所形成浓浓愁雾。

作为被环绕在愁雾里的关注焦点，桑克瑞德反而显得摸不着头脑：“我……我怎么就想自杀了……”

“那你在鸟人族那边要的装置……有绳索，有刀……”

“还有矿车，可撞飞一个成年男性的承载重量……”

桑克瑞德逐渐理解大家捋顺线索后的结论，头痛地揉着额角。

“所以，你们觉得我要用那些工具和装置自我了断吗？”

光之战士苦笑着，他倒是能够理解一点，毕竟人嘛，总有那么一段时间，身体上出现什么难以启齿的毛病。像是他自己刚步入青春期……算了，不提也罢。

于里昂热深呼吸了几次，抚平声音里的情绪。他的悲叹使桑克瑞德涌起一阵歉意。

“请告诉我……哪怕是一点也好……让我知道，是什么击败你多年来的坚韧，夺去你生存的希望？”

桑克瑞德眼神飘忽地瘪着嘴，似乎放弃解释自己并非想要自杀，小声而虚弱地说：“我牙疼。”

“你再说一遍……我没听清？”雅·修特拉大声问。

“牙……疼。”

男人扭开了头，脸上露出痛苦的神情。

“牙疼，好多天了。”他指了指自己的左脸，帕帕力莫看了看那儿，才发现那半边脸有点肿，令男人说话都不太利索，“我以为是我吃坏了东西……用了许多药也不见好转。”

一开始妖精领的偏方能舒缓一些，但那个偏方由于混了魔界花的吐息液，副作用非常大，经过幻术师的调配又降低了效果，导致桑克瑞德不得不转而向货路畅通的海之都求助。

贾可看得出前来拜访的桑克瑞德还留有致幻剂的后劲，一度怀疑他走上了歪途，所以立即跟雅·修特拉取得了联系。而卡尔瓦兰同样以为桑克瑞德要做什么不好的事情，特意压下了男人索求的药物。

“我没办法……只能去找鸟人族……还有帕帕夏恩，如果能用矿车……把坏掉的牙拔掉的话……”

于里昂热听不下去了，站起身走到男人面前。

“请张嘴。”

光之战士收到了可露儿的暗示，几个人不约而同地说着哎呀怎么突然有事要办，纷纷走开。

桑克瑞德别扭地攥着手指，半天才张开了嘴巴。

当天下午雅·修特拉才知道，那个男人是突然长了一颗智齿。

“按照人类的时间来说，智齿不是应该早在十几年前就长好了嘛？”

“唔，右侧的长好了。然而左侧却迟长了许多年……”精灵唰唰写下几笔，将建议的药物交给雅·修特拉，“据我推测，连他本人都没有意识到是新长出来的牙齿。”

“在连是哪颗牙齿坏了都不清楚的情况下，他想如何用矿车拔牙啊……”猫魅族为不在场的男人想出来的办法蠢得发笑，“难道要一口牙全拔掉吗？”

“我想这或许是他着急上头后的结果。毕竟那种疼痛钻心剜骨……我也曾体验过。”

于里昂热竖起两根手指，表示他前前后后经历了两次。

“足以夺去所有的注意力……的确难以处理。”

“那家伙还是很要面子的嘛，虽然现在已经不那么放肆了。”

念叨着牙疼是一件羞于开口的事情吗，雅·修特拉开始在储物柜里翻找着合适的药材。

“不想用麻醉剂，也不能贸然拔掉智齿……那他这几天估计是出不了任务了，就放在你那里？”

精灵投过来的眼神分明有种好奇，好奇着雅·修特拉问出这答案显而易见的多余问题的原因。

“……好吧好吧，那就放在你那里。喂点流食，好好照料。”雅·修特拉递来药包，玲珑的纸包噗地像是她心里跳动的笑意。

“太好了，不是绝症，也不是轻生。别太紧张了，于里昂热。”

于里昂热久久地注视着猫魅族的同伴，然后颔首。

“对……只是，生而为人的必经烦恼。”

** **

** **

END.


	4. 4.作为代价的孤独

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拂晓血盟一家，关联双子的父亲富尔什诺

路易索瓦刚把桑克瑞德捡回家的时候，他那以萨雷安信条为荣的长子差点没要求请个公证人做一次家产清查，以防哪天一觉醒来出现老女人拍门喊路易索瓦你有本事带走私生子有本事留下分手费之类的桃色新闻。

没有几个人会喜欢自己的父亲在都快抱孙子的时候，还给亲儿子添个弟弟，富尔什诺认为自己在这方面肯定属于正常范畴。幸好父亲和那个小鬼在艾欧泽亚共同生活过一些日子，到萨雷安时桑克瑞德还不至于太皮太野搞得家里一团糟。

这是富尔什诺唯一能容忍桑克瑞德的地方。在搞清楚这个小鬼和自己父亲的关系后，一直和父亲有些矛盾的富尔什诺自然而然将桑克瑞德划归到父亲那一边去，加上年龄代沟，富尔什诺一点都不觉得自己能把这个孩子当成弟弟看待。

尤其是当桑克瑞德偶尔仰头看向富尔什诺的眼神，更让富尔什诺感到不舒服。

好在桑克瑞德只在他家住了些把天就交由别的贤人教导了。

过了几年，于里昂热进出莱韦耶勒尔家的主宅频繁到连双胞胎都很黏他的地步时，对富尔什诺当年刚见到桑克瑞德给出的评价很感兴趣。

“您说的眼神，何处让您不快？”

于里昂热不像路易索瓦及其身边其他贤人那样对艾欧泽亚艾欧泽亚多管闲事，富尔什诺还比较看好这个学生，随口回答：“他看我就像在看随时可以下刀的目标，我身上哪里会放钱，哪里有贵重的饰品……他一眼就能看得出来。不论是谁被这样看都会不高兴。”

“原来如此。”

富尔什诺对于里昂热怎么突然问起桑克瑞德的事情感到有点好奇。他不介意多跟这个寡言的少年精灵交谈，因为于里昂热在父亲的几个学生中最冷静，给人感觉对历史、世界乃至星球的理解也更深刻，富尔什诺想，说不定于里昂热可以经由他的介绍进入哲学者议会……哪怕于里昂热的专业和政治关系不大，他是父亲的学生这一点也能让自己在议会多一个基柱，而父亲的名声说不定同样可以改善些许。

然而所谓事与愿违，于里昂热问过这件事后不久就紧跟着路易索瓦的脚步前往艾欧泽亚，让富尔什诺困惑不已。

明明潜心修学，行事风格看起来跟父亲并不完全相同的于里昂热，怎么就能轻易无视哲学者议会，以及萨雷安千百年来的坚持而投身到狗拿耗子一般的行为中去,会愿意和那个桑克瑞德，还有那什么伊达·海克特为伍，玛托雅的学生也是脾气古怪得跟玛托雅一个模子。

他确信，假如于里昂热走上政治的道路，就算不参与议会核心事务，也比在救世诗盟做一个理事有前途得多。有时候真怨不得萨雷安的高层排挤父亲，毕竟父亲带走了好几个萨雷安高层颇为看好的人。就算那个桑克瑞德出身低微，年纪轻轻就拿下贤人称号的能力也是不容小觑的。

包括玛托雅在内，路易索瓦那种可谓违逆的理念让萨雷安损失了多少英才啊——这样的声音在富尔什诺耳边进出得多了，连富尔什诺也免不住认同。

父亲实现理想所伴随的代价，那些父亲未必注意到的、需要家人甚至萨雷安来背负的东西，就由自己来背负好了。

尽管这并非富尔什诺所愿，却是不得不去做的事情。

但他从没想到，这样的负累一直持续了十五年还没结束。

两个孩子同他一顿争吵之后，双双跑到了艾欧泽亚。

那一天要说富尔什诺不慌张是不可能的，阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞虽然年龄上已经达到了成年的标准，却涉世未深，像白纸一样不懂人事。没有哪个做父母的人会轻易同意这样的孩子随便进入一个战乱未熄的社会……富尔什诺愁眉苦脸了好几天。

“他们俩肯定是去找父亲的学生们了。”在富尔什诺差不多要动用权限下达追捕双胞胎的指令时，他的妻子制止道，“他们俩倔得很，还不如联络一下那些学生，请他们关照。”

这就苦了富尔什诺，寄信去艾欧泽亚怎么着也得小半个月，最快的联络是使用通讯珠，而他并没有救世诗盟任何成员的通讯珠频道。

几番纠结，在对两个孩子的感情驱使下，富尔什诺找上了还留守在萨雷安的救世诗盟成员穆恩布瑞达。穆恩布瑞达热情地接下他的请托，承诺为他联系于里昂热。于里昂热还好，富尔什诺放心地想，那是比较容易沟通的人。

但他接通那个信号的时候，对面传来的声音明显轻浮得多。

富尔什诺在听到对方自我介绍说是桑克瑞德时眉毛重重一跳，第一时间用手护住自己的钱包而不是去考虑为什么于里昂热的通讯珠接的是桑克瑞德。

他耐着性子向桑克瑞德解释，自己的两个孩子到了艾欧泽亚……但对面很快回答，我知道。

他说的是“我知道”，不是“我见到他们了”。严谨的富尔什诺停了几秒，追问桑克瑞德这句话的意思。

“意思就是我已经得到消息了。您放心，我们会照看好两位大人的。”

不知是不是通讯珠的信号阻隔了人们对话的语气，富尔什诺听不出桑克瑞德话语中的波动，也无法信任他的回答。

“你怎么得到消息的？”

“您忘了我是什么领域的贤人了吗，富尔什诺大人。”

“……”

“阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞大人都是老师重要的家人，我们一定会尽全力保护好他们的。”

听上去比小时候要可靠得多的发言反而令富尔什诺一股无名火起。

“因为他们是父亲的孙子吗？就因为我的父亲是你们的老师？”

对面沉默了一会儿，然后淡然回答：“是，也不全是。不可否认，老师是让我们和两位大人，以及您之间产生联系的纽带……我理解您出于父亲的角度担心他们的心情，但这层纽带是无法随着老师的离世而被抹消的。”

听一个几乎由于跟随父亲离经叛道的贤人，和自己这个正统萨雷安哲学者议会议员谈及家人，真是一件诡异的事情。富尔什诺的表情扭曲了。

“这个纽带给我们带来了多大的麻烦，你应该很清楚。”

“这是自然……不过，富尔什诺先生。”这一瞬间富尔什诺似乎可以想象得到桑克瑞德的表情了——尽管那个有着离群的野兽般眼神的小男孩现在长成什么样子，他的印象早已模糊——“您说的麻烦，只是因为老师没有给您在政治上的支持吗？还是说……因为老师更重视艾欧泽亚的未来呢。”

——比起自己更重视这个世界无边无际的知识，比起家庭更倾向于另一个国家的命运，深爱着孙子孙女却仍旧义无反顾走向死亡……这样的父亲。

富尔什诺不知如何评价路易索瓦。或许父亲在艾欧泽亚的历史上将有无比崇高的地位，可他在萨雷安，甚至在家中，都将保有一个不负责任的形象。

您要是真的爱我们，为什么要替另一个国家的人选择死亡？您为之牺牲的那些人，原本与您毫无关系……而我，阿尔菲诺还有阿莉塞，才是跟您有血脉相连的家人啊。

他意识到这个通讯的对面，就是夺走了父亲的那些人之中的一个。

“……还轮不到你来教训我，桑克瑞德。”

“是吗……我很抱歉，富尔什诺先生。”

正是那些理想，还有有着同样理想、无条件支持着父亲的那些人夺走了父亲吧。

“总之他们俩就拜托了。”富尔什诺生硬地说完最后一句话，准备挂断通讯。

“请您放心。另外，老师在艾欧泽亚所做的一切是否值得，我相信阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞大人一定会给您满意的答复……”

富尔什诺不打算听完桑克瑞德说的话，独自切断了信号。

值不值得又如何，就算再值得，父亲离开本国，离开家人的代价早就落在自己身上了。他支付着这个代价不止十五年，以后还要有好几个十五年，从自己的父亲，到自己的孩子。儿中间隔着的、循规蹈矩的富尔什诺，不能有任何怨言。

他没想到两个孩子才到艾欧泽亚没满一年，新的代价就来了。

从艾欧泽亚寄来的信上，那份于里昂热清秀的字迹里，富尔什诺惊恐地读到“阿尔菲诺大人心中有了个可以称之为兄长的崇敬对象。”

富尔什诺绝对不承认那一刻他第一反应是紧张。

怎么回事，十几年前父亲带回来一群孩子，而现在自个儿的孩子又要给自己添上个新的孩子吗？！

END.****  
****


	5. 5.无法避免的战损

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是我喜欢的战损，对应题目“伤寒杂病论”的真正目的……

** **5.无法避免的战损** **

像这样把破破烂烂的桑克瑞德运回房间，已经不是第一回了。

第一回还没算太破烂，那大概是敌人的失误。于里昂热没有亲身经历那个过程，不知到底是好事还是坏事。在伊达结结巴巴地告诉他桑克瑞德拼着对手一分寸的微破绽伤敌八百自损一千地绝地反击时，于里昂热尚且觉得自己不在现场没有亲眼看见那个过程算是一种幸运。

如果他那次亲眼见到桑克瑞德是怎么做的，在青年真正实施他所思所想之前，于里昂热自信有机会替他抵住那自损一千的伤害。

然而想归想，真正到了这一刻，于里昂热才发觉自己在体术上和桑克瑞德的差距远远不止那一步两步。

他最常使用的是笔和魔法，要赶上惯于在刀光箭雨中用肉身凡胎穿梭来去之人的速度，除非跟桑克瑞德每一秒都脸贴脸背靠背，否则几乎不可能做到。精灵还没来得及眨眼和做出下一步的判断，那些阴暗的箭在落地之前就带上了刺眼的血色。

于里昂热在那几秒钟之间脑子里刷过去的全是桑克瑞德的速度是不是已经快到物极必反的地步，刷完了他才觉得那种被刺穿的疼痛跨过桑克瑞德的身体，在自己身上同样的部位像油面着了火一样激辣而剧烈地燃烧起来，痛得他差点使不出力气也没能及时去接住那具掉下来的身躯。

好在桑克瑞德替他解了忧，踉跄了两步后居然站住了。

“没有事。”他回头来笑笑，尽可能地让于里昂热看清自己完好的那只眼睛。自从左眼失明戴上眼罩之后，桑克瑞德偏转头部的弧度比以前大了一点，否则被眼罩遮盖的那半张脸无法完整表达他的想法。

敌人的剑和流淌的血都没有要停下来的意思。等战斗结束，他们在战场的角落里、一地的尸体中央找到了桑克瑞德，后者吃力地半抬起眼皮，挥挥尚且能动的左手：“嗨。都没事了吧？”

“战斗已经结束了……”于里昂热蹲下来，在那只左手掉下去之前握住了它。阿尔菲诺赶上前来一起为桑克瑞德止血，做紧急的抢救措施，期间时不时给于里昂热送去担忧的一眼，直到他们把桑克瑞德带回石之家安置，于里昂热才像是突然接上了呼吸，吩咐塔塔露取清水的声音稳得不像话。

阿尔菲诺皱着眉头看他给桑克瑞德治疗的样子，忍不住问：“那个，他还好吧？”

“受伤后乱动的关系，伤口扩大了，治疗比较花时间……随后需要静养。”见阿尔菲诺仍然愁容不展，于里昂热停下手，“请您宽心，既然他没有死在战场上，同样不会死在石之家。”

等阿尔菲诺说了什么转身走出房间，于里昂热才发觉自己刚刚的回答仍然在耳旁反复重放，告诫他实际上言过其实。

“情绪波动而导致了失言……真是抱歉。”他揉了揉额角，反省自己不够慎重的话语，走到窗台边洗干净带血的手掌，换掉沾满硝烟的长衫。

第一次不打得足够破烂的话，敌人就将面对自爆型爆单怪一般的桑克瑞德,于里昂热算是见识到了。

类似的情况发生后，大部分时候桑克瑞德由其他成员带回，或者其本人自己偷偷跑回……而今是于里昂热亲眼见到那一幕，那种体验还真是耳目一新。

所有计算过的可能性，所有每一次于里昂热坐在床前、面对修补完好后睡得一塌糊涂的桑克瑞德时脑中计划过的、假如他也在现场会怎么阻挡那些伤害的行动方式，都被真正的战场粉碎得不留余地。

之前光之战士抱怨过，独自应对独眼巨人后站都站不稳还强撑着陪同走完三国联合军演，估计也给光之战士留下了糟糕的印象吧。

是不是还得提上点慰问品去看望下那个被他揍过的独眼巨人啊，光之战士苦笑着说。

但是玩笑归玩笑。于里昂热低头数了数那些露在绷带外面的旧伤疤，每一道都能在他回忆起来时，带给他同样的痛楚。

他梳整了一下桑克瑞德散落的额发，让长时间捂在眼罩下的左眼露出来，眼罩叠好放在床头。两只眼睛都好好闭着的人族看上去就只是在睡觉而已……但于里昂热立即打消了这个念头。

那些双眼紧闭却非在睡觉的人，要是将他们形容作如同睡着，那他们或许就真的醒不过来了。

于里昂热无法想象这具身体的机能在那双眼睛重新睁开之前停止运作，无法体会血管里流淌的血液停止流动、内脏不再工作、筋脉失去力量的样子。身体会随之变成没有意义的肉块，会因为缺乏养分而逐渐松散、瘫软，然后消解、腐烂……会化作大地的养分，尽管最先光顾的会是恶劣贪婪的蛆虫，让桑克瑞德在实现最后一个梦想之前变成害虫的食粮。于里昂热摇了摇头——不，这将践踏桑克瑞德的愿望，所以或许桑克瑞德会拼尽最后一口气告诉他，一把火烧掉就好，倘若他没有先行之人那般幸运，能直接回归以太之海的话。

而最根本的……不，于里昂热再一次否认。

他尚且不能就这样死去。那些最终返回生命海洋、进入下一个轮回或是灵魂永远守护艾欧泽亚祝福着同伴们的结局，都还不是时候。

于里昂热拉起对方摊平的手掌，用自己持笔多年的手指摩挲那只手掌冰而硬的茧子。若说自己的茧子记录了人类所能触及的绝大多数诗文，那桑克瑞德的则承载了笔墨难书的汗血泪。

“哪怕往下走，还要记录无穷无尽的苦痛也好……”

精灵在桑克瑞德的掌心画下一个小小的咒阵，等着它浮起一星寸，发出不祥的暗红色，而后将那只手抵上自己额头。从战场归来至今一直没有释放出来的沉重疲倦终于压上肩头，连低语都脱力至极，比横在床单上的躯体更加了无生气。

“你的尽头不在那里。”

那些伤口带来的痛楚再次在身体里回荡，即使只是魔法的作用不会给他带来实质上的伤害，也如同亿万只沙虱啃啮骨髓。

于里昂热吞下涌上嘴边的呜咽，在确认桑克瑞德的脸色经过痛觉转移稍显安宁后，自己也露出安心的叹息，维持握着那只手的姿势靠着床头。

于里昂热下一次醒来时，阿尔菲诺就在近距离盯着他。

“你不要把自己也搭进去啊。”阿尔菲诺有点不高兴地抱怨着，“你要是也垮了，我可看不来这家伙。”

少年抱怨归抱怨，还是适时地给于里昂热带来了温热的汤药。

“还要多久？”他收拾走换下的绷带和空掉的药碗时问道。

于里昂热确认了一下魔法阵的运作，靠回床头。

“不会太久。”精灵答得沉静，“我们只需要等待，等他走累了……自然会回到我们身边。”

阿尔菲诺相信他的推断，叮嘱几句后关紧了房间门。接下去的三天阿尔菲诺和塔塔露轮流给于里昂热送去必要的食物和药，可他们再怎么担心也无法劝服精灵从屋里出来。为此阿尔菲诺还找了妹妹诉苦，得到“你比他大吗？你管得了他们俩吗？”的训斥，只得远远地观察着于里昂热的状态，生怕那个精灵自己也熬不下去。

桑克瑞德总算恢复意识的那一天，阿尔菲诺手上端着热腾腾的浓汤踏进房间，迎面就和男人对上双眼。

初愈尚未完全恢复元气的桑克瑞德虚弱地弯着嘴角，示意阿尔菲诺先不要声张，指了指被他拽进被子里的精灵。

整整三天三夜没有说过话而没能让嗓音平稳，模模糊糊的几个话音都像是被刀撕裂过，桑克瑞德还是尽可能说完他的请求。

“几天……没睡过？”

阿尔菲诺回答：“他一直都在房间里睡着。”

但桑克瑞德果断地用苦笑否决了这个回答。让他说明依据显然强人所难，阿尔菲诺沉默地接受桑克瑞德的请求，压下想要替他好好检查伤处的意愿，重新将房间留给他们两人。

到了第四天，于里昂热才真的走出那个屋子。塔塔露见他总算换了干净的衣服，感动得快要哭出声。

“桑克瑞德呢？”阿尔菲诺左瞧又瞧，于里昂热已然有精神多了，看上去确实好好睡了一夜，“他昨天就醒了，伤口恢复得怎么样？”

“如今还在睡。”

“咦？”

于里昂热行云流水地捡了几本书，委托塔塔露准备一些便于吞咽的流食，对阿尔菲诺的疑问置若罔闻，自顾自地返回房间里关紧了房门。

“他们……这是怎么了啊？”阿尔菲诺总觉得于里昂热不对劲，或者说昨天刚醒来的桑克瑞德也不对劲，却说不上哪里不对劲。

塔塔露安慰道：“他们俩都是大人了，没关系的。”

“诶？”

“于里昂热先生好几天没见到桑克瑞德了吧？就让他俩好好聊聊……”

“于里昂热每天都在屋里啊？”

塔塔露的表情远比她稚嫩的嗓音来得成熟而温柔：“可桑克瑞德那几天……不在这个世界上吧。他回来以后也发现于里昂热做了什么、同样在担心吧。”

阿尔菲诺想起那会儿他在埃斯蒂尼安病床前被对方埋怨的口吻，不由得垂头丧气。

“没事的，阿尔菲诺大人。每个人都有各自守护他人的方式啊。”塔塔露挽起袖口，推了推阿尔菲诺，“来吧，我们来做一顿好喝的多实玉米浓汤。如果阿莉塞小姐今晚回来的话，我还可以做一份烤饼干哦。”

END.


	6. 6.第一次亲密接触

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次上床的妄想_(:з」∠)_  
含R18

** **6.第一次亲密接触** **

桑克瑞德张大着嘴巴喉咙卡了半天，才发出一个能让对方听清楚的音节。

“接……”

“嗯？”

“接下来，怎……怎么办？”

于里昂热像是给他这种少有的张惶逗乐了：“将我带进这里的，明明是你啊，桑克瑞德……”

“是我吗？”

“是的。”

桑克瑞德无助地看了看房间的装潢，这根本不是他定好的房间，他也不认为于里昂热会给自己订房间……不对，他们参加这次酒会的本来目的是潜伏任务，和订房间一点关系也没有；不对不对，他们根本没有订房间的必要。

那这里是谁的房间啊？桑克瑞德的脑子里警铃大作，可是于里昂热似乎觉得完全没有问题。

这时候于里昂热觉得没有问题才是大问题！桑克瑞德挠开精灵压在自己脸部两侧的手。

“你看，于里昂热，我们怎么进来的？”

“你向侍应生要求使用这个房间，侍应生同意了。”

“……我、我是说，我们进来做什么？”

“做你希望我做的事。”

“我、我希望？”桑克瑞德在脑子一顿浆糊之中努力追溯他们俩闯进这个房间的前因后果。哦，是的，他在酒会上和好几名女子搭了话，那些都是乌尔达哈的贵族，还有利姆萨·罗敏萨的交际花。他觉得自己穿得很体面，至少得到了劳班的认可，也获得那些高贵女人的赞赏，所以他无比自信自己一定能在酒会上找到那个携带关键线索的人。而当那个人——美丽至极、魅力四射的贵妇——向他缓缓走来，他也做好一切准备、同意对方提出的共度一夜作为交换要求时，他的身边忽然冒出了一个于里昂热。

桑克瑞德在回忆的同时忍不住喊了起来：“你为什么也来参加酒会了？”

“应你之邀，在同一场酒会中承担外援的责任……同时，我认为这场酒会也有助于我梳理乌尔达哈部分人脉关系，做好我在拂晓血盟的分内事务。”

“是我邀请你的吗！”

“沙利亚克在上，是的。”

于里昂热的表情和语气可以用纯真来形容，像是觉得自己做了一件大好事的孩子，眨巴着明亮的双眼等待爸爸给予奖励。

——眨巴双眼？桑克瑞德随机意识到精灵早就摘下了护目镜，这是个危险的信号，连同对方在自己身上试图解开纽扣的手指一起。

“我没有邀请你来这个房间……”

“你邀请了。”

“我邀请了吗？”

“是的。”

桑克瑞德又想了想，好像……好像在那位贵妇邀约一夜而他正要同意时，于里昂热就来了。也不知道于里昂热跟那位贵妇说了什么……随后他们俩就到了房间门口。

他哀叫着捂着脸想起来，好像就是他本人向侍应生要求打开房间的。难道他认为陪自己来客房的人是那名贵妇吗？可于里昂热手臂的触感完全没有女人的温软细腻，他怎么会认错呢？

“你对我说，那位夫人仿佛夜下沾露的阿泽玛玫瑰，雍容华美，有着神明赐予的美貌和高贵。”于里昂热叹了口气。

“是的是的！没错，就是这样！”

桑克瑞德找回了他本来的目的，打算起身回去找那位贵妇，但于里昂热显然不会配合他，轻而易举地将他推回枕头上并且松开了他的腰带。

“……随后告诉我你未必能给那位夫人提供完满的服务，请我替你向她道歉，带你离开宴会现场寻僻静之处休息。”

“我怎么会冷落美丽的夫人跟你出来休息！你是不是喝多了啊，于里昂热？”

“喝多的是你，桑克瑞德。”

桑克瑞德打了个小小的喷嚏，这才发觉自己的上衣已经被完全脱掉了，赶忙挣扎了一下，被精灵用更重的力量盖了过去，接着大半个人都被对方的体温包围起来。

“不不不不是，我觉得是你喝多了……”

他在对方脸上看到了受伤的神情，立刻停下乱动的手脚，如同不知道哪里弄痛了小伙伴只能笨拙道歉的孩子，乖乖让绷起的肌肉放松下来。

“嗯、那个，你好像是没喝多。”桑克瑞德违心地小声说，承认自己确实喝了不少。他擅长托着醉意和女性搭话，这样能让人和人之间的交谈变得不那么拘束，也能让他更容易达成目的。

但他忘记了一件重要的事。

他邀请了于里昂热导致于里昂热也在现场，并且他们才确认过关系没几天。

不会有哪个人喜欢自己的伴侣到处调情。

他脑子突然像被拉姆用审判之雷轰击过一样清醒，连酒会开场前两天自己如何邀请于里昂热都想起来了。

——我一个人去不太踏实，还是需要你帮我打个掩护，省得有些人一眼就看得出我是去干什么的。万一我被缠上，你在旁边我也放心。

他连自己是怎么双手合十，甘愿帮精灵赶完好几天的账目也想起来了。或者说他开始怀疑自己到底有没有认真对待和于里昂热的关系，连这种事都忘记了。

于里昂热肯定认真老实地在附近打转以防他真的被人缠住，而他仍旧沉浸在自己的任务角色中，完全忽略了这一点。

“抱歉啊，于里昂热，是我不好，忙晕头忘记了……”

“没有关系，我不怪你。你也只是为了工作，出于工作需要而向女性搭讪罢了……这是你的常态。”

虽然说得非常平静柔和可听上去根本就和“不怪你”毫无关系，总之桑克瑞德苦涩地撇着嘴，自认有罪。

“那，那什么……你先放开我，让我穿好衣服，我们再重新理一下现在该怎么办吧。”

“怎么办……”

于里昂热木然重复了一次，随后俯下身塞上了一个吻。

桑克瑞德愣住了，他在这个吻以及随着吻而来降落在自己裸露胸膛上的那些抚触中读出了对方的欲望，也认得抵在腰部以下的那块滚烫还有正被危险地一点点撬开的双腿所代表的意味。该不会真的想在这里进行什么吧？他被堵着喊不出来，舌尖被对方卷弄，等下一秒他知道自己已经在回应这个吻。

可是这不管怎么看都不对！

桑克瑞德在于里昂热拉开一点距离时哇哇喊了一声，扳住精灵的双肩。

“于里昂热，你看，现在不是……我们……”

“我记得就在日夜起落的七个轮回前，我于满月之下收到了你的告白。”

“啥？……哦哦，是的……”男人的舌头打着结，“是我，是我……可我这……”

那晚上夜色确实非常合适告白，桑克瑞德也是正儿八经地告诉精灵自己憋了好长时间、被敏菲利亚告诫再憋下去“不是你就是于里昂热再不济也是拂晓的其他人要被憋出病来”的内心真话，想来他这么些年，充其量也就和路易索瓦老师这样掏心掏肺地说话了。而精灵点头答应的模样像是他亦早就等着这一轮满月，不是桑克瑞德主动就是精灵自己走过来，那种早有预料的态度反而令桑克瑞德不知道接下去怎么办才好。

他们不像别人那样有空在夜深人静星笼月下的时刻手牵手踩海浪数星星玩着来啊来啊你来追我啊的甜蜜游戏，一个星期下来除了那次告白好像也没有别的能让他俩好好凑在一块整理一下感情的机会，紧接着桑克瑞德就得向他的勾搭对象取一份参与两个蛮族军火交易之人的名单，接到劳班的通知时他抬头一看于里昂热就在旁边。

回头一想，他邀请于里昂热结伴同行，大概是自己脑子已经转成了塔塔露试验失败后摊在灶台上等待丢弃的黄奶油。

但于里昂热的想法可不像桑克瑞德这么百转千回。他在一些特殊时刻采取的行动根本没有作为一个管家就应该百转千回的气质。

“我认为眼下时刻恰到好处。”于里昂热直起身——他已经不仅仅是摘掉护目镜这么简单了，桑克瑞德怔怔地看着对方早已露出来的、略显精瘦的肩膀和净直的胸口——“房间环境很舒适，气氛也刚好，非常符合上流社会开办酒会的条件……可以想见，这里一定为一些有特殊需要的客人做好了准备，也不会有人打扰我们。”

桑克瑞德抓过精灵的脑袋仔细看了一下。脸色比平常苍白，脸颊也有些凉……是不是精灵喝多了都不会脸红发晕，只会思路明确地去做一些平常绝对不会乱来的事情？

“咳咳，于里昂热，有件事我觉得我该声明。”

“嗯？”

“你看，这里确实很好，住房环境很棒……但它不是我想跟你……这个那个……的地方。”他尴尬地转开脸，声音越来越低。

“那么你认为什么时候、什么地点才正确？”

桑克瑞德答不上来。被于里昂热一问他也踟蹰不已，并且惊讶于他居然在一件涉及做爱的事情上和对方客气起来。

那也没办法。桑克瑞德不是没有考虑过他会在哪里和于里昂热做爱。这终究是他和于里昂热之间私密的事，和往日为了任务不得已的选择不同。他绝不缺乏经验，却缺乏真正可称之为“做爱”的体验……那些和他有过往来的对象也很清楚，那是普通意义上的交易关系，与感情无关。

按照桑克瑞德的设计，要跟于里昂热渡过第一个晚上的地方虽说肯定比不上这艳丽紫色帷帐和素雅天蚕织布床褥来得豪华舒适，但绝对有好好地等在桌上的美酒，也有随时用来助兴的别的东西……肯定是他们两人都熟悉、能让向来内敛的于里昂热放开手大胆去“做”，能真正诠释也对得起那份托付的房间。

——总而言之，绝对不是这个预算着要执行任务的地方！

但他又哪里有勇气向于里昂热说，今儿咱就先洗洗睡，下回有机会再好好美妙一番？

大家都是男性，这种冲动带来的后果绝对不是一句罢了罢了我们先睡觉吧可以解决的。

尤其是他乜斜一眼，看到于里昂热那双淡金色瞳孔下静静燃烧的火焰时。

这种光芒在平常绝对看不到，要不是情况来得突然，桑克瑞德还真想多看上一会儿。

他思考着要怎样劝说精灵，而实际上能给他劝说的余地只剩下两秒。两秒钟后，桑克瑞德注意到自己和精灵早就光溜溜晾在床上很久了，而精灵还在等着他给个答案。

错过今晚，他还要用什么机会向于里昂热开口，说一句今晚来做吧才是合适的？就像那个月夜要是不对于里昂热表明心情，是不是要等到下一个满月，再下一个满月，或者无数个满月？

在他脑子酝酿得到一个回答之前，“那就做吧”已然脱口而出。

随后一切都不受控制了。

吻和爱抚像是带有魔法，除了点燃身体热度以外还让床褥变得像诡异的蠕动生物那样令人又羞又恋，他恨不得将自己埋进去就交给那些吸附着皮肤的织物、让自己的手追随于里昂热的指引安静呆着任由对方摆布。但他做不到这些，他知道自己想要摸遍对方的欲求和对方一样重。

舌头纠缠、呼吸胶着已不能满足再近一步的需要，两人在无限贴近的意图下交错的四肢带上了点斗殴的意味，有两次桑克瑞德在精灵触摸到自己平日有意防护的位置时反应大了点，险些一拳糊上去。

让他吃惊的是精灵回避得格外熟练，据称这都是在给意识不太清醒的桑克瑞德处理伤口过程中练出来的；随即精灵占了上风，性趣盎然地舔弄桑克瑞德颈间的刺青，舌尖湿滑带着水迹溜下肩头，来到锁骨又徘徊了一阵，直到桑克瑞德压抑不住喉咙里含混的咕哝才算满意，抬高了上身俯视青年发红的身体。

桑克瑞德不自在地挡着脸，却很快被掰开手臂。亲吻会夺走力气吗？桑克瑞德迷迷糊糊地想，为什么都不能反抗？

等精灵开始扩张后方，桑克瑞德伏在被子里咬着枕头吭吭哧哧，后穴被挑弄到放松和开括的手法教他心惊胆战。

“你说说，于里昂热……你是不是有过经验？”

“不如你的丰富。”于里昂热丢开被掏掉大半瓶的润滑液，用一根手指按压着内部，小心而温和，“我看过很多书……”

“书上也写这些东西吗？”

“许许多多的书，桑克瑞德，超乎你的想象。”

第二根手指探进来了，他气哼哼地半回过头：“可你实践过？”

“运用纸和笔，在脑海中演练过无数次。”

此刻说桑克瑞德瞠目结舌也不为过了。

“对、对象都是……”

“没有别人。”

第三根手指进入得有点急，很快换成了于里昂热自己……桑克瑞德也清楚精灵忍得太久了，却还是在起先的那一小截进来时嘶嘶地倒吸冷气。

精灵马上停了下来，扶着桑克瑞德的肩让他偏过身体，吮吻着他的耳垂。桑克瑞德听得见精灵急促而发热的呼吸，对方大概也被卡着难受吧……他咬着嘴角不想让精灵担心，却立即被夺走嘴唇，对方滚烫的指腹带着湿意在他腰间捏了捏，按压上乳尖，敏感点突然冰凉的触感让他一个激灵，手臂反射似地环上精灵的脖颈。

桑克瑞德仰起脸就闻见那层浓郁的味道，弥漫在床帏之间，和于里昂热身上惯有的书卷纸页和墨水气味相差甚远。原来他也是需要这个的？桑克瑞德低低笑了笑，搂着精灵的背深呼吸。

“是有什么地方惹你发笑……”于里昂热疑惑地问，惹得桑克瑞德笑得更宽。

“不是，我可能放心了。”

“放心？”

“啊啊，别在意。”桑克瑞德闭上眼睛又睁开，“进来吧，于里昂热。”

完全填满身体的充实感让他忍不住叫出声，两个人交叠的重量让床铺深陷进去，色彩绚烂而质地柔软的床单被单从两边流淌下来，桑克瑞德努力撑着眼皮，视野里色彩大块大块地晃动，将他五官的感知从面前的精灵扩大到别的事情上。

让身体变得更加绵软的、遍布在每个角落的液体，胸膛和胸膛互相摩擦的热度和一直上下游移把控着身体摆动弧度的掌心，以及不时抚慰过滴落汁液的前端的手指，双球拍打臀部和甬道收张挤压而出的下流黏腻的声音。氧气的来源从口鼻变成了亲吻，从上到下的占有令他连破碎的呻吟都发不完全。

精灵猛然撞击上那一点的时候桑克瑞德提高了餍足的呢喃声，一边难耐地抬高腰部索求着一边咬住手背。于里昂热捉住他的手，时重时轻地碾压着那一处，体会这具身体由于若隐若现的快感而止不住颤抖。

“不必强忍，桑克瑞德……”

“哈、哈啊……别……这样看着。”

他想拉下被单挡着脸，却还是被阻止。

“挡住就看不见了……”于里昂热在他耳畔呼出蒸热气息，舌头伸进耳廓中绕了一圈，“害怕吗？”

“没、不是……啊啊……”

攻势更猛烈了。身体被带动着前后晃动，甜蜜的快感席卷着侵占思维，毒药似地麻痹了神经，夺取他所有注意力。

“那么，是害羞吗？”

“唔唔……”

于里昂热轻吻过他的额头，拂开汗湿的发丝后双唇掠过鼻梁，咬了咬桑克瑞德的下巴，下身偏开一点角度顶了顶，让水声变得细碎，在桑克瑞德不满地摇着头时又回到那片能让甬道急剧收缩的地方用力一撞。

“还是这里吧？”

精灵知道他不需要准确的回答，因为桑克瑞德用身体回应了。他将青年的双腿扳得更开一些，用不留反抗余地的顶弄把对方的呻吟和喊叫冲撞得断断续续，又似乎格外满意于那双遮挡也不是伸展也不是、慌乱得不知道摆在那里才好的手臂最后认命地搂住自己的力道，顺应桑克瑞德的乞求一边给予快意一边伏下身让他紧紧抱住，恶意地利用进出节奏摩擦桑克瑞德发硬的乳尖，搅弄那根伸出的舌头，把溢出的唾液涂抹到刺青上。桑克瑞德发出断不成句地埋怨，于里昂热便以降慢速度作为惩罚，微笑着亲着他发红的眼角，欣赏青年忍耐不住渴求迎过来的姿态。

桑克瑞德努力扭动着希望有任何东西能碰得到自己硬挺发抖的分身，却被于里昂热更高地抬起腰，掌心包裹过去而后方再也不会偏倚地侵略进来。床褥越来越像早有预谋的陷阱，身下不着力只得由着精灵玩弄，桑克瑞德恍惚着以为自己其实是被按进欲望河流的溺水之人，两腿间已然湿黏一大片。明明脑海已经被欲望和快感占据，却还能清晰地感知到被包覆的分身在对方掌中跳动，前端擦过精灵指节上长年用笔留下的薄茧。桑克瑞德无意识地让自己在那双手掌里挺动希冀微不足道的慰藉，但下一秒就被再次重重压下，那一点微小举动被汹涌而来的抽插倾覆于河底，他唯一能做的仅有全盘接受那些灌注进耳的淫靡响动，任凭于里昂热在他脆弱的地方伐挞，按照于里昂热的要求喊出精灵的名字换取能让自己得到满足的快感。

高潮来临的那刻桑克瑞德近乎失神，靠着剩下的一丁点意识盯着上方于里昂热的脸，说不出到底是在看他还是单纯张着眼皮。

但于里昂热凑近过来亲吻着桑克瑞德起伏如暴雨后波涛的的胸口，脸颊贴在他心脏处倾听那里的鼓动。

“不需要过多准备，你在给自己筑起退却的巢穴……”

“是这样吗……”

“我明白你在胆怯，却难以拒绝酒会之上的诱惑啊……”

桑克瑞德无力地哼着鼻子：“我可没有……诱惑你吧。”

“你自己未曾意识到罢了。恶魔之果实所发出的魔咒，唯有心存空隙者方能受到影响。”

于里昂热抚摸着桑克瑞德布满红痕的肩窝，抽出一块软帕清理云雨后可谓乱七八糟的身体。

敲门声打断了他们。

“门外有人……我去看看。”于里昂热从衣柜里取出一件浴袍披上去开门。顺着精灵走开的身影，桑克瑞德缓慢地环顾着房间，齐全得超过认知的设施引起了他的注意。他慢慢从余韵中冷静下来的脑袋估计这些客房肯定就为了让人度春宵才留空的，稍微留意一下还能在一些阴暗的角落找到某些道具的影子。

要是真的和别的女人来这里，说不准就不是发生一夜情这么简单了。桑克瑞德挫败地在枕头里捣着脑门，精液的气息不失时机钻进鼻孔，他连忙扯过被子蜷缩进去，好像用这种方式他就能不那么害臊。

“桑克瑞德……是那位女士拿给你的东西。”

他闷头闷脑地感觉到精灵在床边坐下来，为他按摩腰部的同时递交了一个小本子。

“是你要的东西。”

“居然……我爽了她的约，她还是单方面履行了承诺啊……”

“那位夫人，比起与你的约会更关心乌尔达哈的未来……值得敬佩。”

桑克瑞德一把撩开被褥，接下小本子，期间还不忘盖好自己仍旧黏答答的腰部和双腿。

“那我就不能连工作都辜负她了。啊哈……这份名单要是给沙蝎众拿去，那位夫人自己也有危险。于里昂热，能紧急和敏菲利亚说一下吗？我想我们需要一位可靠的冒险者来保护那位夫人几天，在我们彻查这一支发国难财的商队之前……于里昂热？”

于里昂热微微点着头。那一瞬间桑克瑞德敢对纳尔札尔双神发誓，他在精灵一闪而过的目光里找到了什么别的隐晦而足以导致令人疯狂后果的想法。

他假装沉浸于工作。不管于里昂热到底怎么想，桑克瑞德也要让那些想法在更好的地方实现。

END.


	7. 7.无端劳作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线4.0后某个日常

** **7.无端劳作** **

基拉巴尼亚的战役一结束，莉瑟为协助复兴的工作暂时告别了拂晓的伙伴，留在阿拉米格肩负起领导者的职责。

刚刚结束长达二十余年的殖民统治，复兴不是走得动就走得动的——莉瑟很快就认识到了这一点。她在帕帕力莫的身后走的路那么长，突然变成自己要带领无数人走全新的路……

“啊啊啊……脑子要爆炸啦！”

好不容易完成一天的工作，莉瑟抱着头一下子倒在床铺上，一旁的奥蕾拉充满同情，塞给她一瓶安神用的香水。

“这是新做出来的香水哦，不是药。”奥蕾拉笑着阻止莉瑟拔开瓶盖就要灌进嘴巴的鲁莽动作，“洒在枕头周围，不要太多……对，就这样。然后你晚上就能睡个好觉啦。”

“哇……这是新的配方吗？”

“还在试用期，昨晚阿莉塞小姐拿去用了一点，效果挺不错。”奥蕾拉掏出第二个小瓶，里面装着漂亮的淡蓝色液体，“前些日子冒险者清理掉了基拉巴尼亚边区一些残存的帝国兵，给新到的采集者和工匠创造出不错的开采条件……配合光之战士取来的葛根和神圣罗勒草做出来的。”

莉瑟本来要陷进枕头里的脑袋点亮了一盏小灯泡。

“开采……对啊，开采！”

“哇啊啊——你不要突然跳起来！”

“抱歉抱歉，撞疼你了吗？”

奥蕾拉捂着鼻子摆摆手：“还好……你想到什么啦？”

“开采啊！基拉巴尼亚地区的矿脉、木材和草药肯定很丰富……我去找阿尔菲诺说说！”

话没说完的莉瑟一溜烟地跑出了战地医院。

没过两天，桑克瑞德风尘仆仆返回沙之家。双胞胎兄妹暂时留在神拳痕的日子里，他和于里昂热依照姑娘们展开基拉巴尼亚之旅前的约定，互相搭档着照看拂晓血盟的后勤。雅·修特拉负伤以及可露儿不幸被捕的那段时间桑克瑞德暂且抽身去了一趟阿拉米格，如今尘埃落定才再次回到舞台的后方。

遭受帝国袭击加上搬迁至摩杜纳，沙之家的位置和功用如今在一部分人眼中已经不是什么多大的秘密，多亏劳班的手下和弗弗鲁帕的照应，加上黄昏湾的许多人感激他们击退帝国的功劳，沙之家才免于被坊间四处宣扬、变成门庭若市之地。

“你们俩在这里干什么？”

桑克瑞德一踏进沙之家，就被蹲在大厅入口处的琥珀宝石兽和食果花鼠两声欢叫吸引过去。连阿雷恩瓦尔德都参加阿拉米格解放军的沙之家如今真的太安静了，安静得可谓寂寞，也就这两只小家伙可以给空荡荡的大厅增加点生气。

琥珀宝石兽在这里的话，说明于里昂热肯定就在据点的某个角落，譬如说书房。

但桑克瑞德没在书房里找到精灵。

“于里昂热？”

他低下头，琥珀宝石兽正拉扯着他的裤脚。

“这边吗？”男人顺着两只小动物的指引走到库房前。然而他在拧开门的一瞬间就意识到库房里大事不妙。

桑克瑞德迅速背过身，躲开了顶着门扇、随木板开启而轰然滚出的麻袋。这还不算完——麻袋是破损的，倒塌的同时伴随着不知名的粉末如同洪流倾泻，桑克瑞德连忙抽身跳起，踩着还没漏光的麻袋跳上高处——落脚点给他感觉像是一大袋石材——很快就再次陷了下去，这令他不得不赶紧换个方向，不断踏着看起来能够着力的地方往更高的地方走。

但没到一分钟，桑克瑞德意识到这个仓库已经被填得满满当当，往外流动的物资一直轰鸣着直到他半个身体都埋进了不知名的草药粉之中才停下来。

“你进来得实在不是时候。”

桑克瑞德循声看去，只在一堆颤抖着将要第二次滚动的木料里瞧见一个兜帽都不完整的尖耳朵脑袋。

“意思是就算我不进仓库你也能爬出来？”桑克瑞德好笑地嗤了个喷嚏，慢慢趴平身体，一星寸一星寸地向于里昂热挪近，“别嘴硬，你这个家伙。这些东西压得这么严实……动一发牵全身，搞不好连脑袋都要陷进去。”他在于里昂热肩膀周围小心翼翼地刨了几下，给他挖出几星寸范围的凹坑，再一点点往后挪，拉着于里昂热的领子帮助他抽出一些身体。谁知就这不到五星寸的差距，桑克瑞德立刻听到仓库岌岌可危的物资再次发出了低鸣。

“这东西到底哪来的？”

“待我们平安出门再谈。”

“你要是不这么镇定，我还不打算再多说你几句。”

于里昂热的三分之二个身体总算像桑克瑞德那样平横在麻袋上，两条腿仍埋在厚实的魔铜沙里，听见桑克瑞德这么说，脸上难得地露出了犹豫的神色。

“那我还是再埋一会。”

“少废话了。”桑克瑞德抹了抹脸，甩掉抹下来的沙屑，“慢点没关系，好歹得出来，不然压坏你这双腿我可没法跟雅·修特拉交代，晚上睡觉也得被穆恩布瑞达追杀。”

于里昂热长长地“嗯”了一声，仿佛把他从材料堆里挖出来还是桑克瑞德倒着求他，顶多就是桑克瑞德要求怎么做，精灵就漫不经心地配合一下，琥珀宝石兽都无聊得打了个哈欠。

挖出精灵后紧接着就是给泼洒出来的粉末撒上一些水清理掉。整理残破的麻袋就是一场噩梦，比如硅岩粉和魔铜沙就混在一起，根本无法区分，于里昂热却不愿舍弃掺杂其中的神圣罗勒草粉，非说这药草很重要，无论如何都要筛选出来。

“你在想什么？我就不问这些东西的来历了，这物资的堆叠方式很有问题，再不清理一下，仓库就别想再进人。”桑克瑞德可以说是恼火地用力扫着地板，“你在听我说话吗？”

“按照莉瑟的计划，在这整个仓库的所有屋子里，神圣罗勒草的用量最大，影响到武器、防具的素材乃至新开发的药品的功用……”

“好好好，我知道了。”

桑克瑞德用扫把柄使劲在石壁上敲出噔噔的响声，要求精灵知趣点不要再强调那些麻烦的重要性。但当于里昂热将筛子交过来时，桑克瑞德撇着嘴还是照着要求去做了，蹲在地上抖吧抖吧筛子，弯起手指从中掏出一颗石子。

“这是蓝晶石吧？”

“请优先替我调出这种石材。”

于里昂热抖抖袖子，就地摆出一套蒸馏瓶装置，将桑克瑞德推过来的一小袋石材倒进装置中。

“阿拉米格一解放，运送素材就方便多了，这我理解。不过是不是太多了？”

“多是多了些，有一部分是光之战士和他的同伴送过来暂存的，这我也没想到……我想大概是莉瑟的委托出现了什么误解。”

“又跟莉瑟有什么关系？”

“莉瑟介绍的那位药剂师——奥蕾拉女士，率领神拳痕的医院新加入的炼金术师以及罗薇娜女士的商会一同研发新配方，这些配方涵盖之面甚广，但有一些配方是否得当……莉瑟委托我为他们把关。”

“仅仅是把关吗？把关的话直接把成品送过来就行了吧！”

“大约这便是误解的地方……”

桑克瑞德被粉末激得鼻酸。

“莉瑟说话太快，也没说清楚，结果光之大地使者们都搞错了对吧？”

于里昂热压下他的以太检测面具凑近蒸馏瓶：“送过来的时候我也觉得蹊跷，但我还在计划如何合理摆放，没想到立刻就被埋进其中。”

哎呀哎呀，还是有点危险的啊，精灵说得心有余悸的样子，但桑克瑞德根本不相信。

“我怎么觉得你乐在其中？”

“这些物资算起来价值超过二十万。它们长期被隔离在基拉巴尼亚地区，即便是乌尔达哈的运货线路也无法一次性拿到如此之多……”

“呼，这不是硅岩嘛。”

于里昂热止住话头，看了眼桑克瑞德举起来的一块灰色石头。“亏你认得出来。”于里昂热扶正面具，看着那些跟蓝晶石摆在一起毫不起眼的灰色石头无不感慨，“和普通的硝石非常相似，若是硝石那样运货渠道畅通无阻的石料，我也能很快就认得出。”

“虽说‘博物学家’是个辅助身份，但我也不是浪得虚名的。当然你说得没错，长期没有从基拉巴尼亚大批运送这些物资到乌尔达哈，确实是让你麻木大意的间接原因之一。”桑克瑞德笑笑，把更多硅岩和蓝晶石原石区分开，“硅岩质地适合做轮砂机之类的工具，多得过分了。过几天还是分一些给工匠们去做吧……我可以找雕金行会有意参与阿拉米格建设的技师过来。”

“合理建议。我与莉瑟转达一声。”

“另外，你这些蓝晶石，真正要检测以太含量的也不多……同样分一些给雕金行会吧。”

“行。”

“神圣罗勒草确实用量非常大。他们给了你多少新配方的样本？”

“伤药、安神、活血、短时提高能力……十多种。”

“合格的呢？”

“我改良了三种，其他的都调配得当。我留下了几个样品。”

“有单子吗？”

于里昂热扬起面具后的眉毛：“你还有空看单子？”

“那你把你要留下的样品所有的成分都念给我听。”

“甜茴香、阿拉米格盐、鼠曲草、鳞粉、姆德斯德角、硅藻土……”

桑克瑞德的手忙不停歇，在物料堆里翻翻找找，时不时在麻袋上按按捏捏，用小刀在空的地方划出小口取样而不至于造成新的崩塌。

“有一些是远东地区的材料，看来多玛的货运也顺畅了。”

“没错，这亦是一些新配方的灵感来源——芸香、菊蒿、犏牛角……”

“延夏和阿拉米格的合作啊……我好像能看到莉瑟跟飞燕的表情。”桑克瑞德在远东的素材名称之间迟疑几秒，于里昂热便停下来等他找到正确的对应物，“钯金沙、钯金沙……这里。”

“还有松脂。”

“这个是不是得加热了才能用？”

“也不尽然。”

桑克瑞德的找寻断断续续，很快又跟上于里昂热的速度。过了半小时清单总算念完，于里昂热检查过一轮，对桑克瑞德精确挑拣的结果赞许地点点头。

“不打博物学家的旗号这么长时间，你的功力居然不减。”

“好歹也是老师和帕帕力莫加班加点逼我开过小灶的科目。”

桑克瑞德喘了一口气，扶着门框起身，让腿脚的血液恢复流通的速度。他擦擦脸颊，发觉整个上半身全是花花草草石头砂砾的粉末，跟汗水搅拌在一起一擦竟能擦出割手的团块来。

“你那边呢？”

“几种矿石的以太含量都已记录完毕。”于里昂热熄掉小炉子的火，“有的适合整块作为魔法节点，有的适合研磨。”

桑克瑞德确认过麻袋的堆放层数，又紧了紧捆绑木料的麻绳，找到个平坦的地方斜靠着坐了下来。

“你只做魔法节点的适性检测的话，以前就能拿到样本吧……虽说会波折一点。”

“嗯，说得不错。在基拉巴尼亚地区仍处于帝国治下之时，这几块样品的数量所需价格就抵得上整个仓库的总数。”

桑克瑞德预感到精灵的后话，舌头打了个结：“呃——”

“敏菲利亚自然不会吝啬支持我做这样的检测，但塔塔露小姐……”

“我知道啦、我知道啦！”

对于塔塔露的“精打细算”，整个拂晓血盟都忌惮三分。

于里昂热了然地微笑，挨着桑克瑞德也坐定下来，脱掉以太面具舒坦出一口长气。

“物资再放几天也没事，等你做完所有的新配方改良再联系莉瑟，请工匠来运走吧。”桑克瑞德见精灵面有倦色，换了个不那么紧迫的建议，“睡觉前设个结界，免得粉尘扩散，沙之家爆炸就完蛋了。”

“原本就有……你没发现？”

“我不能用魔法了，小结界感觉不到是正常的。”

桑克瑞德嘴角挤出个无奈的角度，抬眼瞧了瞧仓库内的以太灯。

“怪不得你埋在里头几个小时也这么镇定，如果是别的仓库，早该炸得四分五裂了。”

“嗯哼。”

“哎哟，得意了。”

桑克瑞德大笑着伸展开双腿，扯过精灵的右手臂发狠劲捏了一下。

“腿没事吧，压了几个小时。”

“我尽量找了不那么紧实的地方……”于里昂热在桑克瑞德探身去扯开袍子角的时候话语变得含有愧疚，“不严重……”

“淤青是不严重，等会洗完澡用一下治疗魔法就能痊愈。”桑克瑞德冷哼着，把袍子盖回精灵膝头，“在里面埋着挺舒坦呢吧。”

“也不……舒坦。”

“哦。”

“桑克瑞德，这件事我处置的确有失……”

“反正你心里有数，脑袋没被埋进去就不会有事。”

“那个……”

“去洗澡。”

于里昂热看着桑克瑞德铁青铁青的脸色，觉着再反对下去不仅无济于事，还会让这个人更加不快，只得允诺着起身朝库房门前走去。

“——战争结束了，可这才是真正的开始。”

于里昂热停下脚步回头看向仍然躺在麻袋之间的桑克瑞德。后者的目光穿透精灵裹在长袍里的高瘦身影，再投向更远的地方、仿佛于里昂热所站之处不是沙之家短短几步路的走廊。

“战争只是武力之间的抗衡……而复兴成败取决于人。莉瑟她啊……还有很多很多的事情要操心，很长很长的路要走。”桑克瑞德的后脑在粗麻布上压得更深，视线有点僵直，“她向来不擅长这些吧。”

“她总有一天‘必须擅长’。”于里昂热回答，“这是她在伊达之后，最为郑重的选择。”

“虽然心急了点。”桑克瑞德冲着几乎是浓缩了一整座矿山的物资翻了个白眼，“从我第一次见到阿拉米格的荒芜到现在十五年……敏菲利亚、阿莉塞小姐，然后是莉瑟。又一个小女孩要长大了。”

“过不了多久，又能看到成片的威罗迪那秋英了。”

“到时候带一束给芙·拉敏，她一定会很高兴的。”

于里昂热的嘴角动了动，好像还要说什么，又咽了回去。

“桑克瑞德，过来洗澡了。”

“你先。”

“我洗完后又粘上你的一身尘埃，和没洗作何区别。”

“是是是。”

桑克瑞德拍着膝头支起身，关上仓库门的时候注意到了门角由精灵早就画好的魔法阵。

但他转身时，没留意到两个小小的影子溜进了仓库里。

一小时后两人重新打开仓库门，面对的是再次崩塌的素材山。

过了两天，莉瑟接到于里昂热的通讯，经过几番交谈、纠正、再交谈，莉瑟总算搞明白她先前对光之大地使者们的错误传讯导致了什么后果。

“抱歉抱歉，我马上请几个人回去搬。啊？已经跟几个行会沟通过了？通讯？好的好的，回头我会跟劳班局长说说……罗薇娜女士？她会满意的，毕竟行会派出的技师水平不会差……”

“怎么了？”奥蕾拉正在安排改良配方的生产数量，见莉瑟苦着脸挂断通讯，不由得多问了一句。

“我上次麻烦光之战士和他同伴们收集来的素材，大大超出了给于里昂热做实验所需要的量，结果他和桑克瑞德折腾了两天才把多余的量处理掉。”

“你当时怎么跟光之战士们说的……”

“我、我不记得了……好好好像没告诉他只需要样品，没必要大量运送……”

“你啊，路还长着呢。”阿莉塞擦拭着自己的宝贝刺剑，吭吭地嘲笑，“不过他们俩总能搞定的。”

“啊、是啊。”

“振作点！于里昂热告诉你艾欧泽亚几个工匠行会派遣队的领队名单了吧？好好利用起来，要是我明天没有磨刀石可用，我就用你的裙子……”

“放过我啊阿莉塞！我们不是好朋友吗！”

END.


	8. 8.美食幻想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *时间线2.0期间  
*谨以此纪念那些牺牲的成员。

** **8.美食幻想** **

人都是有傲气的。

多多少少有那么点儿。

平常再谦逊的人都有那么点儿。

看看于里昂热就知道了。

至于桑克瑞德，同一件事被人唠叨久了也会烦，即使表面上嬉皮笑脸，转过身就撇着嘴把那些唠叨抛诸脑后。

比如吧。

比如——桑克瑞德转遍萨纳兰的每个角落后揣着一大堆对“面具男”的目击记录往于里昂热桌上一放，招呼精灵一声后摸摸背包，想着要跟伊达就格里达尼亚那边搜集情报的情况通个气，摸出两根保存完好没有发霉亦未生受潮总之还是能吃并能补充不少能量的牛肉干椒盐卷饼，按住上蹿下跳的伊达肩膀，在她眼前晃了晃卷饼。

“无事献殷勤，不怀好意哦。”伊达嘴上嚷嚷，手却不由自主伸向那块卷饼，“我闻闻看，这是特意给我留的比较新鲜的那一批卷饼吧？”

“就算只是给你打打牙祭也不能太敷衍啊——啊哦。”

桑克瑞德不用回头就知道自己后面站了个谁。不仅不满地啧啧咂嘴，连皱起眉头的声音都似乎能听得一清二楚。

桑克瑞德叹了口气。

“拜托放过我啊……”

“说过好几次了吧，这样吃对身体很不好。既然你回来了完全可以去厨房让我给你们做点有营养的……”

伊达知趣地翻翻眼皮背过身去假装没听见，手中不忘握紧那个卷饼藏好，桑克瑞德则一拍膝盖站直，面对着来者。

“哈里伯特，我们在战场上陪刀枪过日子的时候可没有金钱蘑汤烤黑鳎和奶酪焗松仁饼吃啊。”

这个沙之家新招进来的男人比其他人更热衷于给沙之家的成员做饭菜，桑克瑞德好几次打外头回来坐在大厅啃着没吃完的储备粮时就会被他逮着好一番说教。罐头食品缺乏营养、干粮容易消化不良、腌制食品不够新鲜……这些理由用桑克瑞德加上伊达的手都数不过来。不止桑克瑞德，胃如无底洞的伊达也给哈里伯特讲过好几次。

可是在战场上陪刀枪过日子的时候可没有金钱蘑汤烤黑鳎和奶酪焗松仁饼吃啊……起先桑克瑞德接受哈里伯特的好意，点点头感谢他的关心而后继续我行我素；到哈里伯特念他第四次、第五次、第六次的时候，桑克瑞德不乐意了。他很清楚一个人到了艰难困苦的关头能被那种对美食的怀念逼疯，而他在沙之家悠闲度日的比例远比在外风来雨去少得多，哪有那些闲情享受嘴上的风光？弹尽粮绝之时能有一个汤罐头已是来自十二神莫大的恩惠。

他不是没告诉过哈里伯特自己选择干粮的理由，希望哈里伯特能正确理解自己的工作尊重自己的心态，但显然哈里伯特在“彻底解决拂晓血盟成员饮食规律问题”上的执着和桑克瑞德要求自身的严格一样坚定。

“那你为什么不试着像哈里伯特说的那样，至少回来的时候享用一下也未尝不可。”

桑克瑞德白了于里昂热一眼：“如果我要你在写笔记的时候无论如何都要去睡觉，你同意吗？”

精灵面对这种抬杠知趣地不作声。

“再说，时局分秒变化，做一顿能饱绝大多数成员口腹之欲的美餐得花多少时间？森之都海之都沙之都的第七灵灾难民都还没吃饱，我们却先享受起来了？”

于里昂热不自觉地靠近了桑克瑞德一点，因为这一瞬间哈里伯特脸色铁青下来，似乎被桑克瑞德的话触怒了。

“……我不是这个意思。”哈里伯特忍了忍，强做镇定地说，“我也从没忘记加入拂晓血盟的初衷。但我认为……”

“谢谢你的好意。”桑克瑞德也觉得自己再说下去除了让气氛变得更糟糕以外毫无建树，“不过我的确没有时间和闲心。我建议你多关心下其他成员，毕竟大家都很辛苦，得到比罐头牛腱肉汤更好的伙食一定会非常高兴，也能够鼓舞士气。”

伊达嚼着卷饼偷偷瞄向桑克瑞德，后者耸耸肩，错开于里昂热独自往沙之家外面走。

黄昏湾的海风腥腥地拍抚着桑克瑞德的头发。他转了转附近几个小摊子，信手挑了两个鱼干包揣进兜里，一顿饭就这么解决了，说不定在他讲话的那几分钟内，又有什么人在什么地方见到了那个面具男而面具男又实施了什么新的阴谋。

他注意到自己内心那股紧张和焦虑正在成倍增长，像是吸水的棉花团块硬化成压在胸腔里的烙铁。明明是该要用休息放松来排解出去的情绪，却被另一个声音引诱着不放开。

桑克瑞德抓抓脑袋。

“那就保持这个状态赶紧结束吧。”压力不完全是一件坏事。

过了连桑克瑞德自己都不记得是两天还是三天，身上的钱已经不足以购买下一个两三天的速食干粮了，他才硬着头皮回沙之家，避开大厅直接找到塔塔露申请经费。

“伙食经费？没有了哦。”塔塔露摊着双手。

“什么？”

“前两天啊，敏菲利亚同意了哈里伯特的建议，将出外贤人的伙食经费集中起来，每隔天定期在沙之家做一顿大餐。”塔塔露开心地说，“我也觉得这样很好，经费管理方便多了。”

“……那没有空回来的怎么办？”

“就是让你们尽量多回来一些啊！总之你的经费已经被划进去了，今天刚好是第一次聚餐。”

“这是强买强卖啊？”

塔塔露眨了眨大眼睛：“我昨天在收拾纸篓的时候发现了一封没寄出去的信……‘唇红如花，肤白如雪’什么的……”

“……请把那封信还给我。”

“啊。于里昂热说看上去像是从他的古诗集里抄出来的，想跟我要来着。”

桑克瑞德捂住了脸：“那经费也不能全拿走，好歹给我留一点机动用的吧？”

“放心放心，留下来了。我们就估计你最近很忙很忙很忙很忙很忙很忙……”塔塔露表现得非常宽容大度，“喏，这是你接下来到下次聚餐为止‘机动用的’经费。”

桑克瑞德低头一看，那个数额也就够他两天里每顿只吃一份钓鮟鱇肉片罐头。

“我觉得你已经习惯节俭了，所以我跟于里昂热算了一下，这个数字绰绰有余。节俭是个好习惯哦桑克瑞德！一定要保持下去！”

“我还有别的选择吗？”

“有。”塔塔露竖起一根手指摇了摇，“跟大家一起聚餐。”

“那你还是给我这个经费吧。”

他捕捉到塔塔露·塔露脸上一闪而过的愠色，心底立即明白了这个所谓集资定期聚餐改善伙食的计划八成是冲着他来的。在整个拂晓血盟，出于友爱之心没有人愿意开罪塔塔露，但不意味着桑克瑞德要向这种不适合他的计划低头。

“能给多少就给多少，没事。”他生硬地微笑着，“我会安排好的。”

“啊、那我……你又要出门了吗？”

“既然拿到经费了我肯定优先赶时间去完成我的调查。”

塔塔露的无措证实了桑克瑞德的想法，对此他决定不做评述。

“那你那封信……”

“扔了吧。已经没用了。”

“哎……”

桑克瑞德头也不回地走出沙之家据点，压根没想去掺和什么定期聚餐。

于里昂热和哈里伯特绝对是始作俑者。其中前者出的力肯定最大。

计划倒不失为一个好计划，而且桑克瑞德无法否认这个计划对大家的饮食健康都好，否则敏菲利亚和塔塔露是不会这么快同意的。

只是计划再好也不适合他。『多管闲事。』——他分明听见耳边有个陌生的语气用自己的声音在说话——『你的力量足够分给这些琐碎？不，你还有更重要的事要做。在你磨磨蹭蹭的时候你的同伴遭遇危险，你忘记了？』

对，没错。那是什么时候的事来着？好像就在昨天。桑克瑞德揉揉眼睛，眼前除了对面具男的目击证词以外还有他从一些充斥着暗之力的场所找来的线索和古旧文献。就在他磨磨蹭蹭的时候他们重要的同伴遭遇了危险，差点被当做伊弗利特的祭品，差点成了蜥蜴人族召唤蛮神的一环……

一切历历在目，桑克瑞德翻了翻手边的纸，没有找到日历。

于里昂热端着热饮走到他身边时他还在怔愣。

“我刚刚不是还在跟塔塔露说话吗？”

精灵紧皱着眉毛：“你上次跟塔塔露说话已经是四天前的事了，为了隔日会餐和经费。塔塔露一度认为你在生她的气。”

“生气？”桑克瑞德觉得自己的声音听起来不像是从自己嘴巴里发出来的，“我哪有那个时间。”

“你错过了两次会餐。”于里昂热拿走他的腰包，抖出四份没有开封过的甘蓝包肉，“这都不能吃了，桑克瑞德……我很疑惑，你这几天来不像是吃过东西的样子。”

“我哪有那个时间，随便吃点就行了。”桑克瑞德有些暴躁。时间的概念似乎非常模糊，而他的任务还没完成，这会让同伴每一次外出时都有可能面对完全未知的敌人，“你先出去，不要打扰我。”

“你……”

“请出去。”桑克瑞德推着精灵，差点打翻于里昂热手里的热饮。

他甚至不知道自己什么时候置身于房间中，关上的到底是哪一扇门。

『那也不重要不是么。你现在面对的是集成了过去和未来的力量，掌握这种力量你同伴就不会再面临危险了，又怎么会拘泥于一顿小小的便饭。』

桑克瑞德拍拍脸颊：“没错。只能等以后……再跟于里昂热道歉了。”

他又忙忙碌碌直到肚子响得像是打鼓。

『再怎么样也要保证宿体活着。』

仿佛这是一道许可，桑克瑞德果断地抛下资料，拉开房门。

“这次是真的饿惨了。”桑克瑞德自嘲地咕哝着，用了几秒钟辨认厨房的方向，像一个没气又遭受大风的气球一样飘过去。

他这只气球意外地撞在一堵他绝对不想撞的墙上。原以为空无一人的厨房，站着个阴魂不散的哈里伯特。

“啊啊啊啊，让我安安静静吃个便餐好不好……”桑克瑞德摇摇头，一点也不在意对方的想法而说出不礼貌的话来。

“能啊。这个时间——晚上十一点钟——还要来吃便餐的，想必你也该撑不住了吧。”哈里伯特冷漠地回答，手中拿着洗干净的盘子，“其他人都去休息了，没人会乐意打扰你的夜宵。”

“还有什么能吃的？”桑克瑞德四下看看，看得出厨房刚刚被哈里伯特充满爱心和责任感地打理过，干净整洁得近乎贫瘠。

“你不介意的话我给你做一份。”哈里伯特说，“虽然你错过了四次会餐，但你在经费上搭了伙，还是应该有所回报的。”

我什么时候搭过伙？桑克瑞德费力地想着，却被另一个声音阻止：快点结束。那个声音说。

“那请随便做点什么。说出来不太好意思，不过我有点赶时间……”

哈里伯特从架子上取下一口小锅：“赶时间？正巧，我有专门为了你赶时间而准备的菜谱。”

桑克瑞德面带吃惊，坐在厨台旁边等着。厨台上的台钟咔嗒咔嗒走得让人瞌睡，可当桑克瑞德面前真的摆上一个碗时，那台钟的指针也就走过了十分钟。

桑克瑞德瞪着那个碗。

“我猜这是渡渡鸟蛋。”

“是的，煎渡渡鸟蛋。”

“那旁边的呢？开水？”

“没错，开水。”

桑克瑞德差点要叫出来了：“你把煎渡渡鸟蛋泡在开水里？”

哈里伯特依旧保持他冷淡的姿态：“赶时间。”

桑克瑞德噎得说不出话来。他有那么一秒钟想丢下这碗煎蛋泡开水回书房去，但又总觉得要是这么走了他就输了。

“吃完以后我还要洗锅洗碗。”哈里伯特补充道，递给桑克瑞德一把叉子。

桑克瑞德撇着，安慰自己就当是在吃一个煎渡渡鸟蛋罐头，执起那柄叉子，戳进蛋黄的位置。

蛋黄比他预想的要软，似乎只是半生熟的状态，叉子戳进去后连同没煎熟的蛋清一起散开了，于是他又耐着性子搅了搅，将蛋清蛋黄全部搅碎。

他喝下第一小口，挑高了眉尖。仰起头时桑克瑞德发觉哈里伯特正等着他这么做。

“如果你不准备把这碗汤往我脸上倒，那你可以加点这个。”哈里伯特故作冷静地说。

桑克瑞德咂了咂嘴，又喝了一小口，随后接过哈里伯特递来的黑椒瓶子。

“怎么样？”

“能喝。”

哈里伯特鼻孔里哼出骄傲的气：“高效又好吃，还能暖胃。”

桑克瑞德承认他输了，因为他根本没法放开那碗汤。那已经是真正意义上的汤了，在煎得只有四成熟的渡渡鸟蛋被他打碎进水中、裹在蛋黄里的油和调料让水变成汤之后。

事实上所谓的开水也不全是开水，那只是由于哈里伯特没有放动物油，看起来像是开水罢了。

“其实你要是愿意等，灌进蛋黄里的配料还可以再多加一些。不过我还不熟练，生怕露馅。”哈里伯特的骄傲中夹杂了一丝愧疚，“而且我以为你不会吃。”

桑克瑞德将那碗汤喝得见了碗底：“是我不好，我也在赌气。”

“我看出来了。”

“不过我确实没想到你会……这样。”桑克瑞德指了指空碗，而后怀着歉意不让哈里伯特马上收走它，“我来洗吧。”

“你不是赶时间？”

“我……”他张了张嘴，仿佛在等待什么人的另一番许可，却没有等到，“多两分钟也不是不行。我来吧……就当是我道歉。”

“前两天我看到你把于里昂热推出门。后来他跟我说……你这样下去会撑不住的，而你又实在太忙，我们就合计了一个折中的办法。”哈里伯特开朗地笑了起来，“现在既然你喜欢这样的方式，那以后你想吃夜宵可以来找我。”

桑克瑞德将空碗叉子和小铁锅以及他之前没发现哈里伯特用到的调料盘、铁勺一起放进清洗池，拧开注水的龙头看着清水流进锅中。

“那不是很费心吗？”他现在脑子很清醒，汤汁在胃里温暖着身心，那个似人非人的声音也不知怎的暂时停止了，“就算那是一些简便的做法……”

“那是我该做的。让你们吃得比原来更好、有更充足的力气去做你们需要做的事，我认为这是我来到沙之家的使命。”

桑克瑞德不由得扭头去看那个男人。这说起来就是一件小事，可对方从圆片眼镜后投射来的坚定却是毋庸置疑的。

人总是有傲气。

哈里伯特的傲气就在于把这件小事做好，成为那个能让沙之家、让拂晓血盟运行得更加顺畅的齿轮。

桑克瑞德被那道坚定的目光刺得缩起脖子。

“真抱歉……之前是我没理解你。”

“我也有错，我当时没考虑到你们的心情。所以一开始我向敏菲利亚女士提出要设置会餐的时候，她也建议我先向其他成员商量。”哈里伯特声音低了两分，“我得到帕帕力莫、于里昂热还有很多成员的支持，可我没能找到你。”

“……噢哟。”桑克瑞德一下子记不起来那几天他在哪里、在做什么，总之肯定在忙就对了。

“不过敏菲利亚女士认为把会餐时间定为隔天，并且记录好每次没能参加的成员，以后再补回来就行了。新的制度刚运行起来总会有不适应的地方，慢慢再改进便好。”

“说得对……洗完了放哪里？”

“放在池子旁边我来收拾吧。”哈里伯特微笑着检查了一下桑克瑞德的清洁成果，“耽误你不少时间了。”

“别这么说。是我有错在先。”

“再这样下去就扯个没完没了了啊，我们和解了不是么？”

“是是是。”桑克瑞德也露出他惯常的笑容，“和解了。”

“下次你再来，我也会做得比现在更熟练。一个渡渡鸟蛋还不够多，十分钟也不够快。食材和调料都能更均衡……下次想吃什么？”

桑克瑞德讶异地接过哈里伯特从兜里掏出的料理手册，专门记载简易料理食谱的内容就占据了三分之二的分量。

“不止你，还有伊达。像雅·修特拉和敏菲利亚女士忙碌起来也很容易忘记规律饮食，所以研发能快速做好又不失营养、易于消化的食谱非常有必要。”

“伊达肯定非常喜欢炸鱼套餐。”

“我不会让这么燥热的食物进入健康菜谱的。”

桑克瑞德数了数，像精简酿黄油、以蒸代替烤的鳗鱼派以及把红焖换成焯水的蟹肉丸之类从做法和佐料上节约时间的菜谱就有好几道。他往后翻了几页，又看到一些需要较长时间来准备、但能够保持很久的配方。

“除了给你们赶时间用的菜谱，还有一些可以让你们随身带着，那个菜包肉的做法我还得多跟其他厨师请教……”

桑克瑞德感慨了一声，又问起会餐要花多长功夫来准备。

“既然有了新计划，敏菲利亚女士安排了五个人轮流帮忙，所以一次会餐的前期准备只需要两个小时。只要不出什么意外，你们能按时回来，都可以刚好赶上就餐。”

“那我确实该赶一赶了。”桑克瑞德说。

“行啊。简餐的做法和正餐的做法有不小的差距，我很期待你吃上一顿正餐然后给我评价……选好下次想吃的夜宵了吗？”

“就蟹肉丸子吧。”

“真会选啊，我练习这个不下一周。”

“好，那下次就——”

『呵。』

那个是自己又不是自己的冷酷笑声让桑克瑞德突然一阵激灵，赶忙捂住嘴巴。可他顺着下巴触碰自己喉咙的时候又感觉刚才声带并没有振动。

哈里伯特好奇地望着他：“怎么了？”

“不……”

桑克瑞德压在自己喉咙上的手不自觉地微微发抖，有什么东西要克制不住、即将破茧而出。

“你脸色很差。”哈里伯特的好奇变成了担心，靠近一步想要扶住桑克瑞德。但他的手接近桑克瑞德胸口之际就被后者粗鲁挥开。

“没事！”桑克瑞德嘶声说着后退开来，护住胸口那串水晶，“别过来……抱歉。我回去休息。”

“真的没事吗？”哈里伯特在他身后大声追问，“不舒服就赶紧告诉我……桑克瑞德？”

而桑克瑞德匆匆关上了厨房的门。

『也就离开了几分钟，差点就给人类拉回去……小动作太多了，以为这样就能抵抗掉暗之水晶的把控吗。』

这嗓音带着冷冽的不悦，逼迫桑克瑞德握紧胸前的吊饰。某种烧灼感穿过他的掌心，然而他一直到视野完全被黑暗囚禁都没有获得放开那块吊饰的许可。

『越是渺小，越寄希望于无谓之物……不会再有下次了。』

宛如睡了一生那么长的觉，睡得桑克瑞德在梦中都想着，要不还是别那么傲气算了。

大家都是同伴，是朋友，是生死之交。这个团队有一个人不好，那就有可能导致整个团队都不好。

帕帕力莫上次这么劝他的时候，他也是梗着脖子绕道而行。

帕帕力莫懂他为何执着，而哈里伯特则根本不在意那个执着的点。

他希望拂晓的大家吃得健康而舒适，这与拂晓的哪个谁揣着对老师的怀念和对自己的焦虑没有关系。

所以跟哈里伯特怄这口气根本没必要。这完全不是谁退一步谁就能得到什么好处的事。

“对啊！”

桑克瑞德一巴掌拍在一块硬硬的东西上，猛地醒来。

他发觉自己好好地躺在被褥中，手掌下拍着的是床头柜，耳边放着一个香炉。

他对自己身上的白衬衫一头雾水，转眼一瞧床头柜上的日历，立即翻身掀开被子。双脚踏上地板时险些软倒下去，不过好歹扶着床头柜站稳，随手披上件坎肩便跑出门外。

沙之家的大厅清净得不正常。原有许多摆设都和桑克瑞德印象中不同，他放慢脚步，甚至能在墙壁上摸到干涸的红褐色印记。

“怎么了这是……”

他沿着墙壁一步一步摸索着走向厨房，赤着脚板黏着地面的那种软绵绵的声音如同濒死的净骨蜗牛。

打开厨房门那一瞬间桑克瑞德喊出一句“实在对不起、我忘了……”随后凝固了。

站在厨台旁边的于里昂热·奥居雷偏了个头，“醒了啊。”

桑克瑞德哑口愣了一会儿。

“是啊。”

“觉得哪里不舒服？”

“不，我就是想起来……”

“吃吧。”

于里昂热伸出一根手指点点餐桌，要求桑克瑞德坐好，并在他面前端上一个小盘子。

“焯水蟹肉丸。”

桑克瑞德瞪着那个小盘子，就如同他瞪着哈里伯特端给他的开水泡煎蛋一样。

“开水泡蟹肉丸？”

“是‘焯’。蟹肉已经用酱汁腌制过了，所以不必另外加佐料。你试试看。”

“这么早就颁布谜底？”桑克瑞德拿起叉子戳了一个丸子，刚咬了一半、酱汁在齿间晕开来就咬不下去了。

“哈里伯特呢？上次我跟他约的就是这道菜……当夜宵的。”

“你醒来的时间很巧，现在也适合吃夜宵。”

“这样啊！我一直都来得巧……别以为这样就能蒙混过去，于里昂热。哈里伯特呢？”

于里昂热抿着嘴角，捉着桑克瑞德的手腕戳起第二个丸子自己咬了一口。

“牺牲了。”

桑克瑞德以为自己还在睡着，因为于里昂热的轮廓在厨房的灯下显得那么不实在。

对了，他不久前才很没礼貌地把精灵赶出门外来着，他怎么会安安心心在厨房里做菜？

“千真万确。他牺牲了。”

于里昂热不会说谎。

精灵说完，便在桑克瑞德后脑勺上按了按。桑克瑞德脑门一沉，又睡了过去。

等他再醒过来时，走出沙之家门外能看到灿烂夺目的太阳。他摸了摸胸前，那串烫手的项链不复存在，而太阳仍能灼烧着全身。

于里昂热沉默地跟出门给桑克瑞德披上坎肩，然后在他一再要求下叙述了那段日子发生的惨剧。

桑克瑞德几番睡去又醒，总算想明白了那些日子突然倍增的烦躁、混乱的时间以及回荡在耳旁不属于自己的声音从何而来。

他知道这些东西因他而起，一句难过和道歉完全无从弥补。于里昂热明白他心情抑郁，选择餐点在清淡的餐点之余不忘给他一些加入安神香料的饮品。这次桑克瑞德没有拒绝，甚至强迫自己参加每一场会餐，试图保持和同伴的正常交流。

等他好多了，参加完大国防联军宣告胜利和第七星历开启的仪式后，那个沙之家也恢复了整洁，损毁的器具补充了不少，只是许多人再也补充不回来了。

拂晓血盟总部即将搬走前一晚，桑克瑞德按着空空的肚皮，再一次打开厨房。

有个人依旧站在厨台边，听见他进门的声音也就只是微微侧了下脸。

“——他把记录食谱的小册子留下来了。非常巧……就在帝国攻入的前一夜，他告诉我怎么制作不容易煮坏的菜包肉。”于里昂热没停下手上卷着肉片的活儿，“那时帝国兵搜我的身，没有看懂哈里伯特的菜谱，就问我是什么特殊药剂的配方。”

“我知道，我们的大英雄跟我说过，在所有被俘的拂晓血盟成员里，就数你最会胡说八道。”

于里昂热卷好最后一个菜包肉，将它们排布在盘子上，隔着水放进锅中盖好、点火，而后转过身面向桑克瑞德，双手擦也不擦就那么抓住他的肩膀。

“我不知该如何……开导。狂风过境、摧残枝条，纷争四起……命运缥缈……这不是……”

“好了。我知道。”

“你没必要这样……我是说——”

桑克瑞德别开脸：“你火候是不是太小了？”

“——现在你不赶时间，慢慢蒸会比快火好，能让里面的腌料充分入味。”

于里昂热这样抓着他默然好长时间，长到桑克瑞德自己已经忍不住想逃掉的时候，于里昂热忽然收回手臂，返身调高了点火。

“你想在这里吃，还是我给你拿回房间？”

“在这里就好。你也不喜欢那些食物靠近书本吧。”

桑克瑞德盯住炉子上咕嘟咕嘟的锅盖，眼皮逐渐耷拉下去。并非困倦导致，而是失去了观察的兴致使然。

“他为大家战斗到最后一刻。”于里昂热打开锅盖的一角，又很快盖了回去，“非常……尽忠职守。”

“因为他就是这样从小事上坚定自己为沙之家战斗的决心的啊。”桑克瑞德半耷拉的眼皮撑起来一点，对着精灵勉力弯起来，“你总不能完全替代他使用那本食谱，那里面还有大家会餐用的配方。”

“那一部分我已经交给塔塔露小姐，由她决定新的厨房主事。这期间涉及厨房物资的调用和经费使用权限，塔塔露小姐正在协调。”

“那简餐的食谱呢？”

于里昂热背过身，垂着手等待锅子旁的时钟敲响、提醒他蒸煮的时间足够。

“来吧，尝尝看……然后告诉我，下一次你想吃什么。”

END.


	9. 9.恋物癖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.x期间日常  
含R18

9.恋物癖

桑克瑞德没有敲门，直接推开了那扇虚掩的木板。他先站在原地等着眼睛适应地下室的光线，然后轻手轻脚地绕开堆叠起来的书本障碍物，走到书桌旁低下头。  
有一个人形摆在地毯上。那人头部枕着笔记本，为了放松肌肉而弯曲着双腿，手臂却以一种恋恋不舍的形态搭着未合起的典籍。桑克瑞德猜测那是于里昂热没看完的《格伦神谕》。只有一点让桑克瑞德放心，那就是精灵躺下之前没有忘记脱掉兜帽；这人甚至早就做好了席地而眠的准备，叠好一块布料垫在笔记本和脖子之间。  
桑克瑞德倚着桌沿屈起一边膝盖，抬起腿撂上凳子。他刚从伊修加德回来，才从艾默里克主导的那场失败的庆典和成功的军演中脱身，又为重伤的阿莉塞和捣蛋的暗之战士奔波，紧接着是帕帕力莫的离世和欧米茄的异变。没有魔法能力不能传送，长时间借用普通交通工具或是徒步行走，一停下来他就感到自己腿部突突地打战。要是还有机会，他得考虑跟阿尔菲诺提议组织一次温泉之行。  
前提是，要是还有机会。  
桌上的台钟咔哒咔哒挪着指针，在凌晨三点半的位置停了一分钟，又在三点四十五分的位置停了一分钟。他听着齿轮半喘不喘的运行音，觉得还得抽空修一修它。  
事实上沙之家有很多东西得维修了，比如这个台钟，还有大厅里的酒桶架，支撑酒桶架的木板已经开裂，最好得换一块，否则要不了多久——也许赫利·博尔达进门一趟嚷嚷个把嗓子，这酒桶架就得塌下来。还有靠近大厅门侧的储物柜、夏天用来给沙之家降温的魔导动力恒温仪，以及厨房的烘焙炉……唯有拂晓之间完好无损、干干净净，那张摆在办公桌后面的椅子被擦拭得就像新的一样。  
桑克瑞德知道于里昂热时间不多，这个就跟垫在书本上出生一样的精灵总能在多一秒清醒而又无事可做的下一秒，给自己找到新的活。他几乎能想象得出精灵独处的一天要怎么安排，看书，笔记，实验，清洁……然后再给精灵找到所有能打乱那些计划的突发状况。  
只是不管怎么突发，于里昂热肯定不会让拂晓之间蒙尘。哪怕只是进到里面，干巴巴地拿着抹布对着已经足够光亮的椅背无从下手，精灵也能在里面呆上那么好一会儿。可能他要跟老师说说话，又可能要跟穆恩布瑞达说说话；尽管这两个人魂归不在此处，但无论如何此处都是他们最早的家。  
桑克瑞德又看了一会儿地上那个于里昂热蜷曲出来的人形，提起一口气站直，沿着原路走回门边。门扇掩上之际他听到屋里传来一声呼唤，却没去搭理。  
他双手插着兜晃出沙之家，在沉睡的海岸边找到了一个不夜的酒馆。要是放在以前，这时候他如果不跟于里昂热在一起，就可能会在某张泛着脂粉气息的床上苏醒，回忆几个小时前和哪里的谁交换过体温而那个谁还在不在身边，最多再看看枕头旁有没有多上那么一个除了名字身份和交欢以外、别的什么都不熟悉的人影。  
然后他就能在床上睁着眼睛大脑发空，发呆到天明。  
有时候桑克瑞德也会碰到和自己类似的人。那些人往往醒得比他还要早，仿佛欢好的余韵都不能让他们解开郁结，也不能让他们享受一个慵懒无忧的睡眠。桑克瑞德还怀疑过某些人可能有不眠症——他不太喜欢跟这样的人过夜，那会让他自己也没法入睡，彻夜都得捏着枕头底下的短剑。  
他以为不管出于什么目的，翻云覆雨就该无所顾忌。有的人也许会在他们清理完身体平复呼吸的时候磨蹭他的手臂聊上几句，以此弥补过了一晚后就不会再继续填平的沟壑。但他们都很清楚这不过是彼此寥寥的慰藉，仅仅身体胶合无法碰到对方的心底——对方不会告诉他占据自己内心一角的人到底是谁，桑克瑞德也不会向对方说任何比场面话更深一层的故事——说不定第二天他们就要在某个水火不容的场合下相见，谁知道呢……毕竟这个世界最擅长的就是在你想要偷闲残喘的那一刻给你送来一根崭新的稻草。  
桑克瑞德穿过酒馆里弥漫着的烟雾，点了一杯蒸馏酒。而后他就发觉这是一个错误——大约是酿造过程中出了什么岔子，这杯酒酸苦到难以下咽，入口后整个口腔全都是新薯混着酒精的泥土气，唯有酒劲丝毫不减，一边热腾腾地往头顶上蹿一边辣滚滚地往胃里烧。  
他瞪了那杯酒好一会儿，打算用眼神喝完它就当宽慰自己付出去的酒钱；但是想想又觉得不甘心，壮着胆子喝了第二口，紧接着他就认为这种酒还是拿来祭给布兰赫尔兹好了。  
桑克瑞德端起酒杯刚往地上洒了几滴，脑子里忽然冒出个念头：讲不好布兰赫尔兹还不愿意呢。他动了动手腕让杯口侧回来，好好地平放到桌上。  
旁边有人跟他打招呼。在酒馆的嘈杂中这种招呼不容易辨认，那人说了两次桑克瑞德才回过头去。  
“让它走开。”那人醉醺醺地说，“挡路。”  
桑克瑞德低下头，发觉他身后蹲着个亮晶晶的小家伙，两眼黑炯黑炯尾巴一拍一拍俨然一副看门吉祥物的姿态。  
“哦……”他冲那小家伙招手，“你什么时候来的？”  
琥珀宝石兽当然不会回答他，只会跳上桌子将尾巴朝他脸上搁。有那么几秒钟桑克瑞德看着这只宝石兽的脸以为于里昂热用了什么法术能通过宝石兽来远距离表达自己的情绪，因为桑克瑞德借着酒劲和酒馆内被烟和蒸汽模糊的光线，好像在宝石兽的眼睛里找到了于里昂热的影子。  
他拨开宝石兽的大尾巴，站起身在酒馆里扫视了一圈，没找到自己的目标；他坐回位置上，狐疑地望向琥珀宝石兽。  
“你来干什么？”  
于里昂热肯定已经睡醒了，但他没有跟来。  
事实上精灵也没必要跟来，谁都需要一小段独处的时光。桑克瑞德知道自己临走前不回应于里昂热的呼唤就足够表达了这一点。  
有琥珀宝石兽跟着也不错。桑克瑞德好心挪开了酒杯，以免被小家伙的尾巴扫倒。他又叫了一杯酒，这一次他狠了点心要了比较贵的品种，用掉自己小半个月的零花钱。  
“要试试么？”他在琥珀宝石兽面前晃晃酒杯，笑眯眯地看它眼光追随着杯里的色彩乱转，“就给你一口。一口……哟你还真的……”  
桑克瑞德抢回自己的杯子一口气灌完，卷着舌头舔去唇边的残余，抱起琥珀宝石兽放在头顶上。这宝石兽不比他的食果花鼠又轻又绒，往头上一坐不止压得他脖子歪了下，还溜溜地直往下滑。  
从他注意到琥珀宝石兽跟过来到现在应该过去十好几分钟了。召唤兽不能远离召唤者太久，桑克瑞德估摸着于里昂热应该就在附近。  
不能让于里昂热等太长时间。  
他扶正了琥珀宝石兽拍拍衣摆：“走，回家。”  
这副滑稽样招来不少酒客的笑声，不过桑克瑞德不在意。走出酒馆后他仍是没找到于里昂热，一时间想放下琥珀宝石兽让它带自己去到其主身边。  
“唉。”  
桑克瑞德不到两秒钟就放弃了这个念头，没事人似地散了一会儿步，让潮湿的海风吹掉酒气。  
还未走多远他就知道于里昂热的确就在附近。那精灵擅长隐藏情绪，却不擅长隐藏行踪，只不过是尊重着桑克瑞德希望独处的意愿，刻意保持好了距离。桑克瑞德走得急了便能捕捉到于里昂热显得仓皇的身影，只得特意停下来，望望海平线隐隐透亮，将酒馆里那些丧气又放肆的声音抛在身后，等于里昂热离得远一点才再次扶好头顶的琥珀宝石兽继续走。  
他走在海浪与沙滩的交界上，脚边沾了点海水，靴底踩着砂石发出黏黏的声响。  
海平线上的光变得更亮的时候桑克瑞德就看到于里昂热先他一步站在沙之家门前，手里还是老样子端着书，仿佛不这么端着书他就站得不踏实。  
而实际上就算不端着那本书于里昂热也能站得很踏实；只是精灵有意佯装成自己一直在沙之家里等待桑克瑞德归来的模样，全靠这本书辅助，他的谎言才不不至于马上因自身诚实本质而破裂。  
桑克瑞德远远地望着精灵，没注意让琥珀宝石兽跳下头顶就跑回自己主人身边去了。  
“你站在那里干什么？”  
“等太阳重新照亮苍穹。”  
“离日出还有一个多小时呢，只不过海边看着容易亮起来。”  
桑克瑞德的手还揣在兜里，经过于里昂热身边才抽出来扯了精灵一下。琥珀宝石兽绕着他们的脚步紧紧跟着，却在快到书房时被于里昂热收了回去，临消失前不服气地吱了一声，惹得食果花鼠从柜子后面探了个头。  
“不要让它接近酒桶架。”桑克瑞德交代，“它要是啃一下，那架子就完蛋了。”  
但说是这么说，桑克瑞德也没马上转身去赶走他的搭档。他有别的事要忙，比方说将手放在精灵身上，又将精灵的手拉到自己身上。  
两人滚进书堆，桑克瑞德的膝盖碰到了一块软软的东西，抓过来一看是先前精灵垫在脖子下的……他在喘息间举起那东西抖开，不禁噗嗤笑了出来。  
是他以前穿的黑色短衫。那短衫久不用了显得有点旧，不过还是洗得干干净净，照着灯能看到衣服上叠出的折痕，还有被精灵后脑勺压下去的凹陷。  
“拿什么垫脑袋不好拿这个……”  
他问了半句没问完，也没打算在衣服敞开的时候继续往下问了。原先喝进肚的酒裹着燥热卷上身体，冲到脑子边儿却徘徊着进不去，于是他就这么静静地望着天花板的砖石，起先还能看得清砖石的线条，过不久他就看不清了。  
嗞嗞哒哒的水声拍着耳膜，只有脑子还是清醒而安静的，静得桑克瑞德心底就跟悬着什么不着地，惊慌中摸索着找到于里昂热离他手最近的位置，顺着往上捏了捏精灵后颈，又摸到精灵的耳尖，这才稳稳地舒了口气。  
像是给了于里昂热什么信号，律动的速度慢下来了。  
桑克瑞德空着的手攥紧了自己的旧短衫。手背刚一用力就立即被新的温度覆盖过去，惊得他胸口大大起伏了一下。  
“休息会儿？”  
“不，没事。”桑克瑞德由着精灵扣着手，挺起腰部让两人契合更深，“别停……”  
于里昂热环过他的脖子，让他垫着自己的左臂。这份温度就和屏障一样盖下来，桑克瑞德转过头，鼻尖蹭着精灵的手腕。  
精灵的动作没停下，只是小心地把持着节奏，让热度如同凌晨的海浪那般一层层推进，直到桑克瑞德哼出的声音带上了哭腔，膝盖打着颤贴上精灵的身侧，这个节奏才变得不可控制，成为与月升月落无关的高涨之潮，随敏感带受侵占而起，翻卷着巨涛将知觉推举上快感的悬崖；而那崖壁在恍惚间又冷漠非常，只轻轻一抖便把桑克瑞德抛入海中，自己坍塌而下，石沙溶解于水，化作粘稠得含着温存的旋涡，拖住男人的感官沉下底端。  
桑克瑞德是给琥珀宝石兽抓着脑门弄醒的。  
他翻了个身，双手捧住琥珀宝石兽的大耳朵叹了口气，觉得脑侧有个小锤子敲着当当地疼。  
“天亮了？”他抬起眼皮，视野斜上方映入于里昂热的护目镜。随后桑克瑞德意识到他们把书都弄乱了，两腿一伸开就磕碰到硬邦邦的书脊，不由得缩起了脸，“啊啊……麻烦……”  
“没关系，那些书我都已阅读完毕，再乱也不影响。”  
桑克瑞德仰高了下巴：“你故意的？”  
“不，只是刚好看完。”  
“……也对。”桑克瑞德嘟囔。  
要不然于里昂热也不会安安心心地睡着。  
桑克瑞德合了下眼：“我再眯会儿。”说完便将硌着自己腿肚子的书推得更远些，让两条腿伸得更舒坦。伸着伸着又觉得哪都不对，就换了个姿势屈起膝盖。  
琥珀宝石兽从他的腿弯下钻了过去，被于里昂热抓着尾巴放到书堆的另一头。下一秒桑克瑞德后脑一空，因为精灵紧接着就将他垫在底下的黑色短衫抽出去重新叠好盖在书堆上面。  
桑克瑞德感到精灵在挪近，闭着眼睛给于里昂热腾了个位置。  
他知道天已经亮了。

END.


	10. 10.占有欲的死角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.x期间日常，对左眼空间的妄想。  
含R18.

** **10.占有欲的死角** **

于里昂热注意到这个问题的时候，桑克瑞德已经在凳子上扭了好一会儿。男人扭动的幅度不大，就是有很多对于他本人而言不该出现的小动作，比方说拉长手臂，避开面前的菜去拿桌子对面的餐盘和酒；和远处的赫利·博尔达说话时一定要往前探出上身，而在平常他只需要把声音送达给对话对象就已经足够。

于里昂热端着一壶热水，准备用来给来聚餐的朋友们泡咖啡，但桑克瑞德不同寻常的神态让精灵无法安然站在原地等着塔塔露从仓库里取来咖啡豆。观察了几分钟后，他将这壶热水交给了库尔特内。

库尔特内坐在赫利·博尔达旁边，对着突如其来、热气腾腾的水壶感到疑惑：“哎、哎哎。你饿了吗？”

“是的。”于里昂热心无愧疚地回答。库尔特内立即给他让了座，但精灵只是道了声谢，绕到长桌的另一端，拍了拍里奥尔的肩膀。

里奥尔显然喝多了，望过来的眼神带着醉意。

“咋啦？”独眼的谍报员口齿不清地问。

“雅·修特拉在那一边……”于里昂热使了个眼色，给里奥尔指示他的大姐头所在位置，“让她分点忧，作为一个淑女，她不方便随意拿取离她太远的菜肴，譬如说韭菜洋葱汤羹。”

“可她不喜欢洋葱汤羹啊。”里奥尔答道，举起了自己的大口瓦杯，“来，桑克瑞德，我知道你其实能喝不少！我们这些暗处的人就……”

“里奥尔先生。”

于里昂热的声音能让长桌这一侧的所有人都听得到，果不其然引来了包括莉瑟和阿莉塞在内的好几个人侧目。

“哦……”阿莉塞也站了起来，“里奥尔，你的手放错位置啦。”

“什么？哪儿？”

里奥尔困惑地问着，这次连库尔特内也看着他和于里昂热。

雅·修特拉放下了叉子：“快过来，你这冒失鬼。”

里奥尔还没弄清楚发生了什么，他的手臂就被于里昂热拿开了——那手臂从十几分钟前就一直搭着桑克瑞德的左肩，在于里昂热看来，是导致桑克瑞德感到不自在的最大因素。

“真是不好意思。”于里昂热在里奥尔和桑克瑞德中间摆了个“请让一让”的手势，愣是挤了进来。

里奥尔对此仍旧摸不着头脑，只得挪开；挪了几下后他才酒醒过来，连忙道了个歉朝雅·修特拉给他准备好的座位跑去。

聚餐又回到一片融洽之中，刚才那场小小的波澜随着新煮好咖啡散发出来的馨香归于安详。

“……也不用这样吧。”桑克瑞德等于里昂热坐定了才给他就着最近的餐盘取了一块蛋奶松饼，“里奥尔什么都不知道。”

“他总该知道的。”精灵的右肩挨着桑克瑞德的左肩，“假如你不是坐在针毡上，他还可以等我给大家煮好咖啡再知道。”

“啊呀。”

桑克瑞德垂下头笑笑。接下去他与旁人交谈的样子就轻松多了，但他很少和需要越过左侧于里昂热的人交谈。

过了一段时间雅·修特拉也发现了这一点：当石之家或者沙之家进了陌生人或者别的冒险者时，于里昂热只要和桑克瑞德同时在场，就一定会站在桑克瑞德的左侧。

“奇怪，以前你不用这样的。”雅·修特拉玩味地捻着鬓角。

于里昂热对此应对如常，并不因猫魅族好友的调笑而尴尬：“因为那已经不是他能完全掌控的区域了。”

“那你让我这两眼一抹的人怎么办啊？”雅·修特拉讥讽道。

于里昂热整个人转向雅·修特拉，恭敬且温和地鞠了一躬。

“祝愿您能遇到一位……愿意用全身全灵无死角保护您的知心人。”

但是于里昂热无法时时保证那个属于他的区域万无一失。桑克瑞德要去战场或者执行潜入任务的时候，精灵就只能一直在后方等着。

当然，到了战场，桑克瑞德也无心去考虑自己左边该容许谁进入安全范围；而会在他左侧的死角里蠢蠢欲动的，基本上全是敌人。桑克瑞德认为这倒不错，他可以将全部警觉都用在左侧，不必担心误伤到谁。

等再回到沙之家，桑克瑞德就会把左边留给于里昂热，或者干脆就用左肩靠着墙，使右眼能够完完全全看到精灵。不过有时候于里昂热也主动要求桑克瑞德把左边让出来，此时有心人再仔细看的话，就会发觉桑克瑞德会多此一举地把右手拿着的东西递给自己的左手，再经由左手转交给于里昂热。

逐渐注意到桑克瑞德这种习惯的光之战士在学会如何避让那位贤人左侧之初，还是忍不住多问了男人一次原因。

“那个位置对我来说已经是空洞了。杀掉左侧的敌人后，那里会变成空洞。但回到这儿，还有个可以递东西的对象。”

“其他人就不行吗？”

“行啊，没有敌意的话。”桑克瑞德笑笑，“你要是想从左边偷袭、打算吓我一跳，我也会发现。”

但是他也有害怕于里昂热从左边靠过来的时候。在那种场合下精灵这么做时，桑克瑞德就彻底失去了防线。

他看不到于里昂热会在他身体的那一侧做什么。落下来的吻会变成意外，就像他无法预料微风带来的花瓣可能会碰到他哪里的皮肤。它们带有侵占性，却不具备敌意，这令桑克瑞德防备不了。接着它们带来的热量就会从内部燃起，根本没法抵抗。

“真狡猾啊，从看不到的地方这么过来……”

“你不会因此向我挥剑，所以我心安理得。”

“唉。”

于里昂热立即让叹气变成带有欲望意味的声音，如此一来精灵就很满意了：不管是左侧还是后方亦或是内侧，都没有会让这个人族感到不安的死角了。即使有，那也由于里昂热自身造成，而于里昂热既不是敌人，亦不是在桑克瑞德喝醉后不好意思直接拒绝的人。

“这双手触及不到的时候，”于里昂热的掌心从男人心脏处一路揉弄到左半边的腰际，“这一侧不要给别的刀趁虚而入。”

“喔……”

桑克瑞德想要扭过脸正对精灵，却被推回到什么也看不见的角度。

“好吧。”他只好将脸埋进枕头，老实地将手压在枕下。

这使得他身体的每一个部位、连旧伤疤都宣布了归属。在于里昂热细细检查过男人不容易守好的左边、确定没出现新伤痕之后，那些旧的痕迹就被纳入了宣言里，颜色随着皮肤泛红而变得浅白，再被于里昂热抚弄和吮吻着覆盖过去。

偶尔桑克瑞德会抱怨：“真气人。你身上什么痕迹都没有。”说得好像于里昂热身上非得有点什么，他才能反攻一城。

“你希望有吗？”

桑克瑞德在白亮的高热中翻滚着渴望的脑海一下子被于里昂热抛进一块冰锥。

要是别人在于里昂热身上留下什么，那非常可怕；但要是桑克瑞德自己在于里昂热身上留下什么，就更加可怕。

“唔唔唔。”他含糊地想蒙混过去。但于里昂热轻轻掐着他的前端，不想让他蒙混。

“希望吗？”于里昂热不依不饶。

“那你让我怎么留啊……”被凭依的时候没有直接向他们下杀手已经够让他捏一把汗了。他想不出除了自己被控制和于里昂热绝对背叛以外，别的、自己亲手给精灵留下伤疤的可能性，并且这些可能性的恐怖程度大约仅次于母水晶的存亡危机。

要是除了自己以外还有其他情况，那他就更不敢想了。比如说他亲手给沙之家带去的翻覆之灾。

“其实有，我看不到。”桑克瑞德数了数，包括他自己造成的和别人造成的。

他拉近于里昂热、在对方心口处久久地呼吸。

“它们在这里的最深处；我似乎与它们共存。”

不是桑克瑞德造成的、他们都一起经历过。是桑克瑞德造成的，他可不想再增加数量了。

精灵将男人的头按紧了点；往挺动的节奏上增加力道时，喘息而出的声音全部落在桑克瑞德发顶。

“那就不要再让他人……随便进入这一边了。”

“嗯……哈啊、你说谁？哪个朋友？光之战士嘛……确实会……在战斗时……”

这明显是用有意回避来让于里昂热所提之要求落空。桑克瑞德试了好几次，每次都能让于里昂热上钩。是真的上钩还是将计就计？精灵自己也说不清。他只是在桑克瑞德抛下这条引诱他的铁钩时沉默不语，温和地、像是把一件收藏品放回博古架一般推着桑克瑞德使之趴在床单上，又慢慢擦过对方的背上的旧伤痕，仿佛他要马上关起博古架，在封存收藏品之前进行最后一次擦拭洁净的仪式。

“那我只好打扰了。”于里昂热的手掌停在那人左腿边，动作突然变得带有点夺取的意味、掰开桑克瑞德的腿后用几根指头掐住他的腰，下身抽出一段、再凶神恶煞地冲了进去。

他本人不曾凶神恶煞，不过他埋在桑克瑞德体内的那个就会。此刻于里昂热就在证明这一点，用抽送的速度和力量来反驳桑克瑞德的回答。他制着这个男人的左腿，右手则环过腰际一直把持对方的前端；他像自己真的在桑克瑞德左眼的空白处看书一样低着头，发丝扫过他吻着对方胸侧之后的红痕；他让桑克瑞德不知该先去解救被挤动又被堵得死死的分身，还是该把手臂塞进嘴里以免发出来的声音令两人的交合变得更不可挽回。

于里昂热从桑克瑞德不能视物的左眼望下去，看着桑克瑞德苦苦思考到底该怎么做才能救回自己的神智，又辗轧着肠壁、轻而易举地粉碎桑克瑞德的努力。他将桑克瑞德能够应付自如的右侧锁在床单上，从对方看不到的角度，在男人左边颈窝上轻轻咬了一下。

他只咬了这么一下便立即换成对方的耳垂；于是桑克瑞德扭动得更厉害了，比在聚餐时由于被其他人占据死角而如坐针毡更甚，右肩在床单上拧出深深的褶皱。

于里昂热也不给桑克瑞德对方才油嘴滑舌的行为做出补救的机会，一味地往尽头索取——反正……此时的精灵比桑克瑞德本人更清楚，那个补救并不重要——没人需要补救——桑克瑞德会在清理掉死角中的敌人后找到他，把不必判断好歹也不用担心限度的左边留给他。

证据便是桑克瑞德放弃了补救，不再说话也不再妄图夺回自己视野被剥夺后产生的死角，而是完全闭上眼，连右边一起交出，沉入快感朦胧的水中。

“唉。什么空洞……皆为陷阱。”

于里昂热侧过脸，嘴唇吻上那只造成死角的左眼。

END.


	11. 11.云胡不喜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.0结束后，如果拉哈布雷亚没有在决战中被完全打散的if

** **11.云胡不喜** **

不知道过去了多少个小时……等待的时间漫长得连于里昂热都开始有些怀疑自己的魔法是否真在起效。

他检查了好几次自己写下的术式和刻在病房内的魔法阵。战役还未结束时它们就经由精灵的双手，在其他魔法师的指导和配合下被满满当当地写进这个房间，用以清除附着在预定要住进房间之人身上的咒语。

那人的确按计划躺在房间里，跟于里昂热所希望的一样；遍布地面、墙壁和天花板的魔法阵也照着程序一步步发动，在不加大那个人精神负担的情况下净化污秽的以太。但将近十个小时过去了，该醒来的人仍未醒来。

于里昂热揉着额头，困惑地思考着要不要再请雅·修特拉来想想办法。如果人一直不醒，他就无法确定此人真正的身体状况。

临走前于里昂热望了眼对方沉睡的侧脸，心里忽然闪过一丝新的忧虑。

“难道你早就放弃了，桑克瑞德？不……灵魂分明还存在着。啊……你也不是这么容易放弃的人。”于里昂热呢喃着一再否定，“我会请雅·修特拉小姐来，请你安心。”

可在于里昂热打开门以前，原本死寂的房间响起了新的声音。

之所以说“新的”，是因为这个声音虽然来自于病床，却绝非于里昂热料想中的那一个。

嘶哑、不带感情，如同从万年坚冰之中掏出冰元精核心直接塞进耳朵，带来撕裂灵魂般的酷寒，能让人产生堕入深渊、周身永不回暖的错觉。

“安心？这还真是符合人类软弱特质的词语。”

于里昂热倒退几步，极力让自己能镇定地面对这个直接出现在大国防联军阵营后方的声音来源。

“他”不是桑克瑞德。

理应从桑克瑞德身上被剥除出去的黑影，现在正透过桑克瑞德的双眼望着精灵。

“你最好让这屋里的魔法停下，不然这家伙的灵魂就要被压碎了。”那声音冷酷地命令道。

于里昂热再镇定也难以接受无影还驻足在同伴身上的事实，但对方的命令让精灵醒悟过来，五指并拢掐断了自身对魔法阵的控制。

“那就是说……这个魔法的净化效果对你是有效的，拉哈布雷亚……同时他的灵魂也还保存在那里，对吧。”

无影用桑克瑞德的脸摆出一个轻蔑的笑容：“你该觉得幸运，海德林没有同时让光之使徒劈碎他。”

“就目前而言，不论哪一边都不可妄称为幸运。”于里昂热展开魔导书，琥珀宝石兽已蓄势待发，“也许在我不得不向‘曾经的同伴’发动攻击之前，我该多问一句，此时你对这具身躯的主控权还剩多少？”

“你觉得我会回答？”

于里昂热压下嘴角，宝石兽得到指令，即刻就向病床上的白发青年拔腿冲去。

——可若不是于里昂热喝止，那青年似乎就会全无反抗地承受下琥珀宝石兽的这一击。

于里昂热眯着眼，审视面前行为反常的青年。就算是桑克瑞德本人，也不会不做防备地干等着琥珀宝石兽向他发起进攻。

“你……是残片吗？还是说……只是没有完全被光之力切断联系，在这里做最后的挣扎？”

无影不置可否，揭开被子起身跳下病床，伸开一个懒腰。

“我饿了，于里昂热——”

“请不要用这种语气说话。”

“这不是我说的。”无影面无表情地答道，“这是他要求转述的，在他被饿死以前。”好像无影自己也在为这种冒着傻愣气息的要求所苦恼，语气里都带上了怒意，“还有水。”

“恕我无法从命。我完全有理由相信你在诱导我打开这扇门，而你想必也清楚，门外是要害之地。”

“那你可能就在替这个人类决定他的生死了，你们就是这么对待所谓的朋友、同伴之类的人？”

“我不认为你有权指责我这一点，基于你同样扭曲过他的意愿……”于里昂热紧皱眉头看着对面的青年赤着脚在地上走，那副试探着石砖温度的神情令精灵产生了一瞬间的恍然，等注意到时，自己已经脱口问了一个可谓愚蠢的问题，“……为何不浮起来？”

无影也愣住了，随后两人间落入一种诡异的沉默氛围。

“事实上……”于里昂热大胆地推想，“你也已经相当虚弱了？如果我的推断没有错，你在附身之后……他是不会停止抵抗的。互相影响之下，对母水晶的光之力都不能全身而退，以至于他的灵魂保全下来的同时，你的力量也残留其上。虽然不多，但也足够占据主动权……”

无影还是沉默不语，而那道越发冷冽的目光让于里昂热进一步确定了自己的猜想。

他要是再用魔法阵来强行剔除桑克瑞德身上无影的残片就会让青年自己的灵魂也受到损伤，那么他只能等待无影自己离开。

综合现状，于里昂热认为无影不会继续呆太久。他静静地望了青年一眼，发觉无影鄙夷和傲慢的神情下面就隐藏着同样的想法。

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热试着唤了一声，得到的却是无影讥讽的一哂。

“他快要不在了。”

“快要……是什么意思？”

“意思就是，”无影抱起双臂，“你没有什么可选的。”

于里昂热当然可以马上叫来几个拂晓血盟和大国防联军的魔法师，甚至请来以嘉恩·艾·神纳为首的幻术三皇。接下光之力的无影就算还依附于桑克瑞德的身体，也未必有多余力量来对抗顶尖术士拼上全力的一击。

然而这无疑会付出桑克瑞德的生命作为代价。光之战士出发前，谁都无法保证这一战在打败无影和盖乌斯的军团之余还能不能保全桑克瑞德的性命，更别提各个队伍休养生息期间，没有海德林加护的眼下。

于里昂热的安静正中无影下怀。

“哦……还是下不了决心啊，人类。就算是秉着你们的大义，也不敢直接采取最有效的手段，这就是你们的弱点。”

于里昂热默然地交握着手：“你就是这么欺骗他的？告诉他他很弱，让他以为他可以克服这些东西……然后夺走他的灵魂？”

“结果你已经看到了，人类，这多么有效。”

“那你还在这里干什么呢，无影？在这个房间里……盘踞在脆弱的人类躯体上，不去你那充满混沌的巢穴与阴谋为伍，执着地在这里干什么呢？你总不会……”精灵忽然抬起手，突兀地将手掌按在青年的头顶上，“……离不开这里吧？”

他看到桑克瑞德的双眼呆滞了一下，随后像被疾风抽打过的蜡烛一般，瞳孔中的光熄灭了。精灵稳稳接住对方，顺着身体重量偏移而半跪下来，在将青年的双腕归进自己怀里时加上一道监控以太变化的简单咒语。

雅·修特拉就在此时走进屋里，见两人姿势奇特，不由得发出半是惊讶而半是好笑的声音。

“干什么，他醒了？”

于里昂热斟酌着，不愿说谎却也不能完全说实话：“……不完全是，和我所预计的还有很大差距。”

“魔法阵失效了吗？”

“它发挥了应有的作用，但仍旧杯水车薪。”

“也就是说，还没净化干净吧。”猫魅族扫视着青年的脸色，摇摇头叹了口气，“要我去请嘉恩大人来……”

“不，请不要。”精灵迅速阻止道，“还不是时候。”

他也不晓得自己为什么要阻止雅·修特拉。的确，只要让幻术三皇出面，这个无影是跑不掉的。

可是结果绝非最佳。

雅·修特拉敏锐地盯住了于里昂热，那目光里全是要求精灵给一个合理解释的意味。

“桑克瑞德现在……体质状况非常糟糕。我担心不完全净化掉暗之力就使用白魔法的话，会产生我们难以估量的后遗症。”精灵不得已随口编了一个听上去很像那么回事儿的理由，“刚才我就试了一下……结果……你看。”

猫魅族的目光还是谨慎得很，直到看过于里昂热给桑克瑞德的手腕留下的魔法，她才勉强相信了这个说辞。

“要是无影还在他身上设下陷阱，你一定要告诉我们，大家一起想办法。”雅·修特拉轻声说，“把他带回来不是你一个人的责任。”

于里昂热闻言，整个人动摇地望向自己的同伴。

“我……”

“你怎么想只有你自己知道，不过你别忘了，于里昂热……你的机会可不多。”

雅·修特拉的脚步声逐渐远去，房间里又剩下精灵和桑克瑞德两人。

他低下头，怀里的男人身体温度不太高，准确来说还不是正常人该有的体温，只恰恰好徘徊在人类和非人类之间。一念之差，仅需要于里昂热一句话，就能决定这个体温在下一次太阳升起时会恢复到跟于里昂热自己一样的水平，还是将与尘泥同调，石碑封坟。

“你怎么想，桑克瑞德？生命是你自己的所有物，我不能擅自越界，代替你拿这个主意。请你亲口告诉我……”

他小心地用手指碰了碰桑克瑞德的眼睑，然而对方就在转瞬间醒来，屈起五指掐住了精灵的咽喉。

“你真是像他脑子里记得的那样。你们每个人都是——浪费大好的机会，无所作为。”无影哑声低笑，指尖猛地抠进精灵的皮肤，“刚才用了什么魔法？普通的催眠术，对吗？是的，被你发现了……这个身体现在很虚弱，魔法能越过精神直接作用于肉身，所以那些小法术才有用。但你为什么不叫人来？一放过这个机会你就完了，同样的小把戏对我是没用的。”

于里昂热被掐得喘不上气，眼珠子却强硬地停在向下就能看到男人那张脸的位置上。

“……你不也是如此，无影。”他艰难地吐息，“先放过逃跑大好机会的，是你。”说不上来是从哪来的力气，于里昂热反手握住了对方的关节，“是被困住了，对吗？原以为自己能逃离母水晶的审判，却被你眼中的渺小无能之人困在了这里。他发现你不会被轻易杀死，所以想要将你抓回来，带到这里？”

于里昂热感到向自己施力的对象有所松懈，知道自己猜对了。

“我想你该承认自己的失败，无影。蝼蚁有蝼蚁能搬得动的大山，人类也有人类能击溃的强敌。”他挣开青年的手掌，但还未占尽言语的风头，他就再次止住了话语，“……桑克瑞德？”

“动手……”

这一次于里昂热没有听错，挣扎于自我、理智与混沌之侧两端的男人凭借着自己的意愿和声音在对他说话。

“既然你都看出来了，那就赶紧……我困不了他多久……”

桑克瑞德的呼吸在数秒中变得轻而急促，原本卡着精灵咽喉的指头转到坎肩的领口上，揪紧到似乎能将布料揉进皮肉的程度。

“没有第二次机会了，等他再出来……我就……”

“不要放弃。”

“没有放弃！就是没有放弃，我才逮住这点影子……”

“不要放弃的是你自己的性命。”

“我的——”

桑克瑞德的瞳孔骤然凝缩，一个不留神被于里昂热制住了青年的双腕，死死压在地面上。

“你这家伙！”拉哈布雷亚夺回了控制权，却碍于桑克瑞德自己身体实际状况难以摆脱于里昂热的钳制。无影暴怒地咆哮起来，却挡不住房间里的魔法阵重新起效。

光芒转瞬尖锐，透过石砖的缝隙，化作以太的利剑刺穿薄薄的亚麻衬衫，对黑暗存在造成不能轻易愈合的损伤。极度屈辱和痛苦驱使无影嘶着声指责于里昂热的决定。

“虚伪至斯！”

“我只是必须听到他亲口告诉我，这一点信念从未改变。”

“杀了他！杀了他就能达到目的，这么简单的道理！”

“是吗？你的陷阱……你的陷阱就是假意用他的脸、他的声音和语气来做一场哄骗？”

“那么现在这是什么？”连双腿都被精灵以全身的重量压制，无影困在人类的躯体内挣扎不开，只得尖锐地讥诮道，“和最终的目的有什么不一样？再继续使用这个魔法，就——”

“不会。”于里昂热答得坚定不移，“不会。我也好……他也好，绝对不可能让你如愿。”

无影双目圆瞪，在魔法阵的光芒一层层加大的同时重重地吸着气——原本不需要呼吸的种族，使用人类的身体一段时间后，也沾上了人类在垂死之际的“恶习”。

该不该以此为依据，多给他两下精神上的打击？于里昂热向下注视着青年苍白而仓皇的面孔，即使自己的头发因俯身的姿势太久垂落也没有放松分毫。

可形势并不完全由他掌控。魔法的力量达到巅峰、光的亮度强到连于里昂热的护目镜都减弱不了的地步。他努力挤着眼睛，看清自己落在桑克瑞德手腕上的咒语。那痕迹也发出了警告性的微红，提醒施术者此刻以太的波动正逼近桑克瑞德所能承受的极限。

“不要放弃，桑克瑞德……”于里昂热捏着能随时撤除净化魔法的最后一道关，“一旦放弃，你的想法就正中无影下怀。他就想让你用这种方式来证明人类是真的如他所言，怯懦软弱、以命换命没有宣章光明的资格。而你……”

眼看着咒语的微红马上就会变成血红，桑克瑞德侧过脸，露出了胜利的笑容。

“杀了这个人吧。”无影嘶嘶地说。

“杀了我吧。”桑克瑞德安静地说。

“这样你们就能消灭一个无影。”

“这样我就能偿还……”

“桑克瑞德！”

房间门被人狠劲冲撞开，而于里昂热在临界点被击破之际，捏碎了魔法阵的起源咒语。

和切断控制线不同，整个房间的法阵都化为光点，尘埃似地飞舞起来，昭示它彻底消弭。

“抓好他！”闯入房内的是跟在雅·修特拉身后的嘉恩·艾·神纳，纯白的法杖拄地一震，白魔法之光如春意暖流环绕于里昂热四周，创造出一个小小的圆环、给人以能治愈所有伤害的安心感。

这束光持续了没几秒，有什么东西凭空一摇、在人们难以看清的速度中溶解；又有什么重新降临、飘落人间。

精灵尚未确信无影是否已然退却，压制下的男人突然甩开了他的手掌，翻身撞上于里昂热的胸膛。

“为什么不动手？就这么让他跑了！”桑克瑞德吼了起来，音量大得让在场的所有人都差点忘记他超过一天水米未进，“这么好的机会，这么好的——”

“冷静点，你这家伙。”雅·修特拉上前推了桑克瑞德的脑袋一把，“连母水晶都没能消灭的无影，凭我们就能达成？怎么还是没点长进？”

好像刚从梦中惊醒，桑克瑞德先看了看嘉恩·艾·神纳，又望望雅·修特拉。

但他看也没看于里昂热，手一松就栽回地上。

猫魅族一时噎住，还想说点什么却被嘉恩·艾用眼神阻止。

“这个房间里已经没有黑暗的气息了。”格里达尼亚的领袖温柔地说，“让他重新躺下，好好休息才能恢复精神。这一次的伤害很大……正如于里昂热先生对你所说，他的体质已经发生变化，不能随意对他使用过强的净化魔法。刚才发生的事情会对他的身体和灵魂留下什么创伤都还未可知……”

“总之是活下来了。”雅·修特拉拢着发尾，“到底怎么搞的，于里昂热？”

精灵将桑克瑞德安置回病床，转身对着两人：“从我在只言片语中整理出的线索来看，母水晶向无影发出光之力时，桑克瑞德察觉到无影虽然受到重大伤害却并不会被消灭，而是企图躲藏。桑克瑞德想趁无影力量微弱将其扣留在身体里……一方面能让我们达成彻底打败无影的目的，另一方面，如果这要赔上他的生命，他也可以……”

“可以赎罪吗。”

“……我想……”于里昂热清了清喉咙，“他和无影到底是谁在利用谁，才是未可知。”

雅·修特拉和嘉恩·艾·神纳交换了个眼神，无奈地耸了耸肩膀。

“那你怎么想的，于里昂热？你和无影，谁在利用谁？你要知道……”猫魅族用上一种近似于阴险的语气，这在她平日里从未有过，“杀死这个人是最有效的。切断宿体的生命来源能给无影更重一击，刚才的拉哈布雷亚只是苟延残喘，这一击就算不能完全消灭他，也能让我们的敌人在很长时间里难以恢复元气。”

“要让我来决定，是不是用他的命来换这个结果吗？”

“若是桑克瑞德也这么希望的话呢？”

“那只是敌人的陷阱。”于里昂热看了一眼病床上的青年，“只有这一点我十分肯定。若我这么做了，无非是应了他对人类的断言。”

“啊，你要是这么想……我也无话可说。”

“那么，你是在指责我的决定？”

嘉恩·艾·神纳轻柔地抚着自己的长杖，穿过两人走到病床边，给桑克瑞德做了一个简单的检查。

“你们在争吵吗？”幻术三皇之首问道。

“不，这是学术探讨。”雅·修特拉狠狠瞪着于里昂热，“我绝不是建议他主动去决定谁的生死，而是别的东西。”

“我明白。”精灵沉静地回答。

“那你好好看看他吧。”

病房门又一次紧闭，留下于里昂热动作生硬地倒着水，将水杯摆在桑克瑞德的床头，挥手拂去桑克瑞德手腕上那句监控以太状态的咒文。

END.


	12. 12.失误与怦然

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.x-4.0期间的日常

** **12.失误与怦然** **

桑克瑞德一进门就闻到了不对劲的味道。

他看出在沙之家帮忙的朋友们个个表情都很奇怪，好像看到了什么惹人发笑的东西，却一个劲地憋着不敢笑。

他踏进大厅，朋友们向他投来的目光似乎都在说：“快帮帮忙吧，桑克瑞德”，而后那些目光就成了快要被撑破的气球，在大厅里飘来飘去。

桑克瑞德看到这些鼓鼓囊囊的气球慢慢飘着，最后集中在于里昂热身上。

而那精灵族的男人根本没有意识到这些气球意味着什么，一味地在大厅一角上上下下搬着书本和实验用品，向朋友们发出分散和安排它们的指示。

桑克瑞德只看了一眼便知道朋友们为什么想笑又不敢笑了。他将双手插在衣兜里，信步走过去，肩膀贴着那精灵。

“嘿，于里昂热，我有个好建议。”

“你从哪回来的，桑克瑞德？看在沙利亚克的份上，要是你想来帮我，请你先去洗个澡。你身上全是牛圈的味道。”

“我才从一群牛的饲料和粪便里捞出你那可怜的以太光谱折角放大镜。”桑克瑞德学着于里昂热往日的语气，像念诗般咏诵着那放大镜的学名，“而你竟然在指责我把牛圈的气息带到你身边。”

于里昂热面不改色地偏过头，闻了闻这双剑士身上的气味，又摇摇头。

“快去洗澡吧。”

“可我更想知道你现在在忙什么。这些书是哪来的？它们快把亲爱的克莱门丝小姐折磨疯了。”

克莱门丝忙不迭点头，赫利和里奥尔也立即站了起来。

“还是独眼的同僚了解我们，好兄弟。”里奥尔假惺惺地奉承着，被桑克瑞德凌空甩了一记眼刀后立即又说，“我们出去了，剩下的你们可以自己打理吧？”

他们像真的被牛圈的味道熏得落荒而逃似地结伴跑出了沙之家；门还没关上，桑克瑞德就听见他们在外头放声大笑。

于里昂热困惑地望着他们离开的身影，又看看身旁的双剑士。

“我不明白，我只需要他们替我将这些东西按编号顺序放置整齐就行了……是不是我的言辞严厉，要求甚高，给他们带来不快？”

“不是，不是。”桑克瑞德的神情认真无比，丝毫没有嘲笑的意思，“可能只是觉得沉闷，你也知道，不是谁都能跟得上你的思路。你们这么干……”他扫了一眼已经编好号码，也被整理过了的一部分书籍和实验用具，“多久了？”

“一开始我尚认为自己计划周密，但真正整理起来却发现……许多物品编排的思路实在欠妥，所以并不顺利。现在这个进度就已经花去我们将近两个小时，可谓浪费在无端端的原地踏步上。”

大厅里一剩下两人独处，于里昂热就露出了些许懊恼。

“错在我，自高自大，还未完全掌握维系它们之间关系的纽带。”

“没事，让他们休息去吧，我来帮你。”

他扔掉装备上的皮护臂，一副跃跃欲试的模样。这反倒让于里昂热怔了怔：“要……小心点搬运……”

“放心，你那宝贝的‘以太光谱折角放大镜’都被我完整地拿回来了。它那根支架管就跟针一样细，我还得小心不让它被牛的犄角顶坏。”

桑克瑞德说着就举起一架天平。说是天平，那金属制成的玩意儿的构造复杂得近乎一台小型机械臂。

“你说牛的犄角……”于里昂热谨慎地盯着对方扛起机械天平的动作，指示他将其放置在事先准备好的铁架上，“你惹怒它们了。”

“要是你进一个满是牦牛的牛圈，肆无忌惮翻动它们的饲料，也会惹怒它们。”

“让我在这时候体会一群牦牛的感受，实属难上之难。”

“那你反过来想：你在这儿忙得资料满天飞，我进来二话不说一顿乱翻。”

“噢。”

“噢？”

“可我不会用犄角顶你。”

“你真的不会吗？”

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热清着嗓子，“你快把这台吹风机推到大厅中间去了了。它必须跟墙壁保持两星寸的距离，不能多也不能少。我在地板上画了刻度。”

“两星寸？”桑克瑞德比了比刻度和吹风机的厚度，摇了摇头，“你确定？这台吹风机还没有接动力线吧？但你塞在这个空隙里的线已经很厚了……这台吹风机的动力线在哪？”

“这里……”

“拜托，于里昂热，拜托。你看看这根线，本身就有差不多一星寸粗，并且它……它的动力源在哪？”

“……这里……”

“你瞧，动力源这么近，而你的线不仅差不多一星寸粗，长度还超过了……我的天，这至少有五星码吧！多余的长度全部都要塞进这两星寸的空间吗？”

“……唔……”

“那你认为，在原来就有别的动力线塞在里面的情况下，除开跟动力源相连的这不到一星码的距离，剩余的十四星码加上一星寸粗的线……总共会占多大空间？”

于里昂热放下了自己手里的清单。他给桑克瑞德的一番话弄得头痛起来了，不仅眉毛拧在一起，连护目镜的镜架都因脸部的皮肤收缩而挤出了声音。

“我想动力部分的器械位置要重新规划一次了。”于里昂热艰难地说，“会占用很多时间……”

“慢慢来吧，慢慢来。”

桑克瑞德靠着吹风机坐下，等待于里昂热重画一次自己的实验器材在沙之家大厅中的分布图。

“你要不……站到高一点的地方去。站得高一点，好好看看它们、好好想想它们会发挥什么作用。”

他又站起来给于里昂热拽过来几个大木箱，在那精灵爬上箱子顶的时候扶着对方的手。

但是当桑克瑞德抬起头看着于里昂热认认真真审视这些器材位置的侧脸，又撇开头，憋着一股笑意。

但是等于里昂热走下木箱搭成的梯子，桑克瑞德就立即收起了这种笑意。

于里昂热撕掉了自己原先画好的分布图，在桌面上摊开一张新的稿纸，拿起笔的模样胸有成竹。

桑克瑞德的目光随着那支笔在纸上运行的轨迹移动，一声不吭。整座大厅唯有笔尖摩擦纸面发出的细响提醒他们时间仍在流动。

显现在纸面上的线条沉稳而流畅，就连纸质粗糙卡住笔尖也没让它们出现任何差错。

整张图一气呵成，被于里昂热用一盏灯凑近了烘干墨迹，而后再被贴上了墙壁。桑克瑞德给变换了位置的光线晃了视线，从注视于里昂热绘图的模样里回过神来。他有些不舍地看了眼那张桌子，仿佛还能从桌边找到先前于里昂热工作时的影子；他将目光从桌子上拔开投向完工了的图纸和图纸旁的精灵时，又微微眯着自己的眼睛，嘴巴张合了两次。

“怎么，这就贴起来了？万一……”

“没有万一。”于里昂热回答。

桑克瑞德瞅着那精灵的神情。不管他再从于里昂热脸上看到什么会让人想笑的东西，此刻环绕在那精灵整个人身周的氛围都让他无心去笑了。

“好。”

而后便是两人按照图纸一再调整仪器的忙碌。期间除了于里昂热提出微调的要求和桑克瑞德凭借自己理解图纸后的提议，整项工作没有再出现必须推倒计划重来的篓子。

克莱门丝和里奥尔他们没有再回这里，直到于里昂热宣布布置工作告一段落，一环环接通能源测试仪器的运转情况。

“真正运行起来可能还要视实际参数做些许微调。”于里昂热听着齿轮在机油的协助下交换着力量的声音，尖耳朵贴着头皮、紧紧地绷着，“现在看来需要调整的地方不算多，也不至于严重到必须交换仪器位置的程度……”

他转向桑克瑞德的方向，忽然噎住了。

后者听见这精灵打住话头时不正常的吞咽声，只在自己胸口上抹了抹汗水。

抹完桑克瑞德才想起来自己因为来回搬运重物而脱掉了上衣。

“——你终于意识到自己身上的牛圈味道已经重得能影响到他人晚饭的胃口，决定要去洗个澡了吗？”

“鉴于我现在除了牛圈味儿，还有汗味，我想是时候去践行这个提议了。”桑克瑞德不以为意地回答，“不过……不过你是不是也该换掉那身衬衫？”

于里昂热低下头：“这身衬衫有什么问题？”

“衬衫没问题，你也没问题。你和这衬衫放在一起就有问题，你穿着它的问题更大。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“这是我的衬衫。”

“是的。”

“它还是粉红色的。”

“没错。”

桑克瑞德捂着额头：“根本不是你的风格。还有，你既然穿了它，为什么还要穿凉靴？”

“跟风格没有任何直接逻辑关系：我的长袍昨天被你捏得完全无法铺平整，并且上面有——总之，那长袍已在今天上午被投放进了洗衣桶，等待它的是皂角与阳光，若不这样，它将再也无法以合适穿到公众场合的面目出现于人前。”

“到底怎么回事，反而成我的错了？”

他们听见门口有什么响动，双双住嘴。

但过了几秒，整个大厅还是只有他们两人。

“另外，我已经不想追究你到底从哪找出来这件衬衫的了——你起床以后是不是没洗脸？”

于里昂热庄严得像在对神明起誓自己的无上信仰：“在光阴神的见证下，洗了。”

“洗了！洗了哪来这……”

“那就要问问你自己咯，尊敬的桑克瑞德·沃特斯先生，我们拂晓血盟一等一的双剑士、博物学家、谍报圈的贤人——我脸上这两道‘胡子’，是用什么材质制成的墨水画就的？”

“你收起来的墨水呀！那不是普通的墨水嘛？”

“我猜你为了假装自己没有动过桌上的文具，特意用了放在书柜左侧起第三个抽屉、有炼金行会商标的墨水。你认为我使用那瓶墨水的次数极少，只画两笔的用量不会轻易被看出来，对吧。”

“我要求你在这种事情上稍微削减一下智商。”

“难道你自己脸上被人趁着睡觉时间画了两道并不存在的黑胡子，第二天睡醒还洗不干净……不去思考这种现象的来源么？”

桑克瑞德试图挣扎着辩解：“可能是别人进房间去画的。”

“且不说我已经套出你的真话……还有谁会在早晨天没亮的时候进我的房间呢？”

“我的食果花鼠……它在哪？”

“它在阳台上晒太阳，桑克瑞德。它今天吃了四分之一罐坚果，由于肚子饱胀而贪婪阳光的温暖，在我为它准备的软垫上睡得宛如享受星芒节之梦的孩童。希望你在作恶后将欲加之罪扣到自己好伙伴头上之前，先考虑一下良心是否隐隐作痛。”

“我去洗澡。”桑克瑞德深吸一口气，“我相信你自己有办法洗掉那些墨水。”

“是啊，我也不是刻意让里奥尔先生和克莱门丝小姐他们看我笑话……宣传一下炼金行会生产的这种特制墨水的功效也不错。”

桑克瑞德灰溜溜地从那精灵身旁经过，却被一下子拽了回来。

那精灵的鼻尖贴着他的发顶，手指敲着富有节奏的鼓点，一路沿着满是汗水的脊背跃上颈侧，在桑克瑞德的发辫四周打了个转。桑克瑞德看不到那两根手指都干了什么，只觉得自己成了一只飞蛾，被精灵的呼吸和心跳声织出的网绊住了脚。

过了两秒于里昂热在他面前晃晃被解下的发带，用一种反败为胜的骄傲语气说：“在你去洗澡之前，请将那副以太光谱折角放大镜还给我。”

“——不——还。它跟我一样，全身上下都是牛圈味儿，还会影响某些人吃晚饭的胃口。我要带它一起洗澡，把它洗得干净铮亮，香得能当菜吃。”

“……它不能沾水。桑克瑞德！它不能沾水……桑、桑克瑞德？”

克莱门丝不死心地再打开沙之家的门时，正看到那穿着粉红色衬衫的于里昂热追着一个没穿上衣的男人身影跑进大厅后方的走廊。

里奥尔在她身后抱着胳膊，吹了声口哨。

“关起门吧，我们还是别进去了。晚饭想吃什么，克莱门丝小姐？”

END.


	13. 13.被害妄想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *3.x-4.0期间日常  
*含少部分血腥暴力描写

** **13.被害妄想** **

【1】

“你相信吗？我会杀了你。”

于里昂热循着薄薄的寒光斜下视线，在刀刃上看到了自己的倒影。

持刀人扭曲着脸庞，竭尽全力地表露出狰狞与险恶，给于里昂热一种假如不这么挤着脸，于里昂热便能用自己的恬淡态度轻而易举地软化脖子上的刀的错觉。

“唔。”

对方因于里昂热的回答过于简短而动摇了。精灵眼前的光闪了闪，而后他意识到这是那柄短刀偏离了原来的位置。

“我——”

那人深吸一口气。

“我真的会杀了你！”

于里昂热歪着头笑了起来：“唔。”

“割开你的喉咙、斩掉你的脑袋……血‘呜哗啦’的——”

那人的语调开始激动，表情也更为夸张。只是端着刀的手并未因激动和夸张的情绪而颤抖，保持在能威胁到于里昂热的致命弱点又不至于马上实现那些威胁词句所述内容的位置。

故而于里昂热丝毫未感到害怕，仅是松松地环着双臂。

“嗯。”

那人说不下去了，像是用尽全身力气举起的铁锤敲在一块棉花池里那般。

“……你真的不害怕？”对方狐疑地问，白色的额发由于脑袋大幅度晃动过，垂在双眼前方让那人的目光闪烁起来。

于里昂热再次斜下视线望了眼那把薄薄的短刀。

“害怕，还是……若非生无前因、死无后果之人，哪有面对死亡陷阱不产生退缩之意的道理。”

那人费力地理解着，然后犹犹豫豫地再次握紧短刀。

“我会杀了你哦。”

于里昂热轻声回答：“啊。”

“认真的！”

“哎。”

“拜托！”那人终于收起手臂，使其丧气地挂在身侧摇来摆去，“你要是真的害怕就说出来啊！”

他挠着白发，嚷嚷声大得刺耳。但于里昂热像是拨开一层受潮了的火焰烧出的黑烟那般挥挥手，捉住了对方没有放开短刀的那只手腕，无视对方往反方向抗拒着的力量将那柄短刀重新掰回到自己的咽喉边。

“来吧，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热正视着那青年讶异的双眼，“如果这能让你解脱。”

【2】

于里昂热几乎是呻吟着从梦中拔出自己意识。

他不像人们演戏那样做个噩梦就会平直地坐起身，而是用手掌揉着心口，如同刚从一个致命的亲吻里找回呼吸方式似地剧烈喘气。

等眼前的阳光为他区分出现实和梦境，于里昂热才意识到自己惊醒了另一个人。

桑克瑞德才是在噩梦中弹跳起来的那一个，连摸上于里昂热脸颊的手都十分僵硬。

“要喝水吗？不……当然要喝水……”桑克瑞德叨叨着左右细看精灵的眼睛后才起身去拿水杯。这时于里昂热发觉对方并不是跟自己并肩躺在床上，而是一直坐在床边，时间或许已经长到能让站直的动作带动出骨节摩擦声响的程度。

于里昂热等水分润过喉咙才开始说话。他也不得不这么做，因为他的嗓子不得到这点水就根本无法发声。

“怎么……”

桑克瑞德苦闷地笑笑：“忘了？你去殖民地旧址的禁书库，结果差点出不来。要不是刚巧在附近开掘矿脉的匠人发现图书馆那边有怪异的光，大概等我找到你，你都要在里头变成白骨了。”

于里昂热安静地等着桑克瑞德说下去。

“唔，后来把你搬出来给雅·修特拉看过……她说是以太被大量吸走，别的倒没什么，所以我就带你回石之家来了。但是修特拉不清楚你有没有被禁书库里哪些不该被激活的魔法攻击，因为除了以太突然流失了一大块并且补充速度极慢以外……没有别的症状。”桑克瑞德越说越慢，“……总之你睡了四个晚上，挺吓人的。”

他揉了揉眼睛，给于里昂热倒了第二杯水，转身离开房间找来和雅·修特拉交换着顺序守在房间外的库尔特内。

在库尔特内为于里昂热检查期间，精灵已经能自己坐起身了。虽然一经桑克瑞德提醒，那种被抽空了生命力的极度疲惫和困倦缠绕在体内的每一处，但于里昂热还是坚持着撑着自己靠上床头。

“不好意思……”精灵向库尔特内道歉，“好像是我太不小心，碰到了某一本封印着什么的书，触及防卫的魔法。”

“没事。那里毕竟是禁书库，雅·修特拉小姐已经和田园郡的魔法师进去过，给你出事的那个书区加上了新的封印。”库尔特内安抚着精灵，同时加上严肃的警告，“虽说醒来就好，不过可能这段时间身体会为了补充以太，容易让大脑发出睡眠的信号。我建议你不要总是睡下来，最好是多吃点东西，喝点增强体力的药茶。另外，暂时不要用魔法。”

“也不要叫宝石兽出来。”桑克瑞德在一旁说。

“过几天就没事了。”库尔特内点点头。

鉴于于里昂热对休养生息一向保持积极配合的态度，库尔特内放心地留下桑克瑞德和精灵，自己去厨房给于里昂热调配药茶。

“那……那你现在想怎么办？”

好像平常大多是桑克瑞德自己因伤病躺上个把日子，由于里昂热来决定如何调养，一到角色掉转的时刻，桑克瑞德就显得很局促。

“连着睡了四天，要不要洗个澡……你还能站起来吗？”

那男人刚说完就一拍脑门，跑出房间去找来三明治和牛奶，还在库尔特内的提醒下特意多给三明治挤上两层果酱，以便唤回于里昂热即将被饿死的味觉。

吃过东西精灵才接受这男人的建议去泡了个热水澡，在浴缸中慢慢梳理自己遭到禁书库不知名魔法攻击前阅读过的篇目内容。等他披着袍子走出浴室，却见桑克瑞德只解下上衣、长靴也没脱，两条腿伸在床沿外边就趴在床上睡着了。

于里昂热知道对方疲累，咬着牙用上才积累起的一些力气扯出被男人压在身下的被子想给他盖上。但桑克瑞德哼哼着反手一卷，那床被子就不情愿地回到了他的双臂间。

于里昂热唯一的选择就是给对方扒下长靴、解开眼罩和束发的绑带，将那人推到床中央睡好，自己抽出一本浅显易懂的小说靠着床头阅读，不一会儿就听见身旁传来轻轻的鼾声。

“你怎么不喊我？”

鼾声间那男人低声呢喃着，翻了个身，双手将被套攥出了深深的折痕。

于里昂热捧着书的手臂落在了腿上。他扭头看看桑克瑞德的侧脸，一瞬间视线出现了不正常的模糊，狠命眨过眼后才恢复清晰。

“那里存在的封印数量过多，以太的浓度也不低。”他低声回答着桑克瑞德的梦呓，“贸然让你进去，不甚明智。”

于里昂热认为刚才自己的眼睛感到不适是遭魔法攻击的后遗症，又翻了两页书就放弃地按着鼻梁。

他记着库尔特内的忠告，没有立即选择再去睡觉，走到窗边眺望起远处的山峦层层叠叠。近处的山，能看到不甚茂密的灌木和偏以太结晶的枝杈，但远处的就像被烈日下的魔雾所笼罩，不仅什么都看不清，连虚实真假都难以分别。

就如他醒来前的梦境，无凭无据，粗暴得脱离实际，仿佛无处不在强调它的虚假；然而那场景又极端地清晰，连本不该在梦里出现的倒影都发丝可鉴。

什么样的梦会让你看到自己的倒影？

于里昂热紧紧地抓着那个不寻常的倒影——它出现的时机太巧，不该是个没有意义的睡眠产物。于里昂热本人常在梦里遇上许多似真非真的场景，他认得出哪些是凭空捏造，哪些又来源于自己原有的记忆。

或许这回也是个不幸的回忆，潜藏在某一处——

这个念头令于里昂热猛然捏住窗台的木框。

“桑克瑞德……什么时候说过那种话？”

【3】

“我会杀了你哦。”

那人从于里昂热的身后出现，刀尖不由分说地抵在他的腰间，寒意先于利刃穿透了衣料。

于里昂热微微仰起脖子，叹了口气。

“你若要杀我，没必要提前告知。”他没有转身，“你知道你随时都能做到。”

“是吗？但你已经准备着要反抗了。”对方声音里的讥诮一如他手里的武器，“你已经准备好，要念出防御的魔法。那道魔法——会先在你身边形成一道无形的盾，在弹飞我的武器后，你就会趁机召唤出你的使魔。”

“既然你已经清楚至斯，又何苦多此一举，在动手之前先知会我一声？这不是你的作风。”

“啊，那好吧。”

于里昂热感到那柄刀远离了自己，随后是持刀人的气息。

【4】

拉长了的距离将意识送回于里昂热的大脑，伴之而来的还有什么人猛拍他脸的巴掌。

“醒醒……喂，于里昂热！”

精灵睁眼的一瞬捕捉到了桑克瑞德的手掌，并以很难解释这一秒之思维的速度，摸索出那几根手指的线条，将它们含进嘴里。

他听到桑克瑞德嘶嘶抽气的声音，缓慢地抬起眼皮，舌头抹过指节和指头间的缝隙，在掌心的茧子上停驻。

精灵像在品味一道新出炉的甜点似地印着轻吻，感受着桑克瑞德手掌上微凉的温度。他知道那男人肯定紧张得直冒冷汗，忍不住用自己温热的唾液去覆盖它们。

“我没事。”于里昂热玩够了才回答。此时他还倚着窗台，只不过半个人都挂在窗台外头。

“还说没事？如果不是我发现得早，你就掉下去了啊！”

桑克瑞德为于里昂热的后知后觉而着急，用力拽着精灵的胳膊把他拖下窗台。

“那你应该先让我下来，桑克瑞德，而不是如此粗鲁地先叫醒我。”

“我想让你亲眼看清楚自己是怎么回事。”桑克瑞德不悦地答道，“当然，我不会让你真的掉下去。”

“啊，谢谢。”

“别这么无所谓啊。”

男人将于里昂热扶回床边坐好，询问他是否需要来点热茶之类的饮料。

“比起这个，你明明在睡觉。”于里昂热摇摇头，“很累了吧？怎么知道我快掉下去了呢？”

“因为你在说梦话。”

“说了什么？”

“真正的梦话往往不易让人听懂。”桑克瑞德说，“我只听出你的声音位置不对，醒来才发现你在窗台那儿睡着了。失去前言的梦话一般在旁人听来都是无意义的，所以……”

他沉吟了一会儿后又说：“感觉像是一种咒语。我以为你被攻击了……库尔特内告诉过你先不要使用魔法。”

于里昂热颇为感激地望着对方，正因为这个男人即使在睡梦中也保持着警惕和迅速把握状况的能力，才能给于里昂热看不到的死角补足情报。

“我明白了。”

“明白什么？”桑克瑞德正要往门外走，仿佛从于里昂热的语气中察觉到了不对劲，脚步刹在原地。

“假如我又在别的地方睡着，并且状态不正常，请务必先叫醒我。”

“这不是理所当然的……”桑克瑞德才说到一半便猝然停住，眯起右眼上下打量着于里昂热。

他想问什么，却在精灵无声的摇头中将右眼眯成了细细的丝，而后又一下子睁大。

“……好。”

【5】

“你向我宣战了，对么？”

那人的笑容带着挑衅，分外刺眼。

“你该不会以为，跟外面那个家伙说了这件事就能阻止我？”

于里昂热微微弯了下嘴角：“啊，我是这么认为的。”

“愚蠢啊，忘了我是谁？”

对方执刀从正面冲来，长靴踏在白色地面上，那些看起来干枯的颜色被踩出了水花。

刀锋一逼近身侧，精灵便知道自己正面迎击对方的选择不太合适。和之前不同，眼前这人不再调笑，毫无保留地释放着杀气。

攻击者仅挥了一刀就把于里昂热的魔导书劈成了两半，但在于里昂热眼里，这个人和自己的距离还在一星码之外。

“这是‘我’的能力，你该明白的。”对方大笑，“我为什么选择‘这个人’，总是对的。”

他又抹消自己的狷狂笑容，换成卑懦和悲伤的表情，口吻也变得哀戚。

“我会杀了你……所以……”

于里昂热被那柄刀卷起的气浪和自己魔导书被撕裂带出的魔法余波掀翻，倒退两步摔在地上。

“所以、所以，怎么办啊，于里昂热？”

那人不断变换着神态，脚下却不带迟疑向前跨了一大步，再次举起刀。

“——当然是杀了你。”

这次刀刃不偏不倚地落在于里昂热的两眼间。

“而你并不能反抗。”

【6】

桑克瑞德叫醒于里昂热时，两手掐着精灵的肩膀，指尖几乎要陷进皮下。

精灵睁眼先低头看看自己的位置——还不错，没有非常极限，还只在露台的栏杆内侧。

但这毕竟是两层楼高的露台，而摩杜纳的建筑，一层楼就已经相当高了。

“多久？”于里昂热扶着栏杆站直。

“从我发现到叫醒你，大概两分钟。”

“两分钟……足够了。”

如果桑克瑞德要杀一个近在一星码左右的敌人，除开审问和对方的抵抗，估计也用不到十秒。

“喝着咖啡都能睡着。”桑克瑞德的笑容里夹杂着忧虑，“我就是去点了份甜品……看来我只能请咖啡店把甜品送回石之家了。”

于里昂热仔细回想了一会儿，确定自己是在桑克瑞德离开露天咖啡店的坐席时就被睡意控制了的。

“跟库尔特内约好检查身体的时间……到了吗？”

桑克瑞德认真答道：“还有半个钟头，不过现在我决定让它变成只有十分钟。”

【7】

第二次“被杀”，是在踏入梦境的十字路口之后，发生在转角处。

对着背部刺入，对方还让于里昂热看到从前胸透出的刀尖。

“这柄刀确实非常趁手，怪不得他很中意。”

对方往前推了推，使刀尖刺出更多，并转动了一个角度，扩大了创口。

“要是你把血吐在上面，我会很开心。”

于里昂热只是抓住了那块刀尖，不顾剜骨的剧痛俯下身，在手指被刀尖割裂的同时将嘴里的血吐在脚边。

“包括真正被你杀死在内，我不会让你如愿。”

“是么？”

那人根本不为所动，一口气抽走了捅在精灵胸口的武器，从后方拉起于里昂热汩汩流血的手，顺着裂口往反方向扳了几下。

于里昂热不知道自己有没有叫出来。十二神可见，就算是身处加尔提诺的战火之中，他也从未体会过这种程度的、肉体上的痛苦。

他看见自己的几截手指被对方扔在血泊里。

【8】

“咕——”

精灵翻滚着，重重跌落。就算知道桑克瑞德在自己身边，他也阻止不了胃部的抽搐和从嘴里喷涌出的酸液。

他捂住口鼻试图缩小呕吐物喷溅的范围，同时努力回忆这是第几次“被杀”。

上一次是破胸和断指，之后是砍断双腿流血而死，这回是剖开腹部掏出内脏。

桑克瑞德叫嚷着什么想要拉住精灵，但于里昂热挣扎起来，死死地捂住自己的肚子。

内脏和鲜血的滚烫还停留在触觉里，不管摸到什么都好像在临死前碰到的那些肉块。

“喂——于里昂热，看着我，喂！”

那男人被于里昂热的狼狈相弄得慌里慌张，近乎手脚并用地困住精灵颀长的四肢。等于里昂热终于冷静下来时，两人都泡在呕吐物里。

“看着我，看着我。”桑克瑞德拂开粘在于里昂热脸上的污物，捧住他的脸。

真脏。于里昂热心想，尝试着避开这个男人。

但桑克瑞德捧着他的脸吻了下来，撬开他紧咬着的牙关，用舌头舔过两瓣嘴唇安抚他的气息。

于里昂热听见不远处传来谁被噎住的声音，似乎是赫利·博尔达。

“快，库尔特内，拿点热水来……”赫利的脚步声粗重，然后石之家的角落里响起了一阵手忙脚乱的躁动。

而桑克瑞德还抱着于里昂热，双手捏成尖头状，顺着精灵脊骨边的线条上下摩擦。

“没事了。”桑克瑞德在精灵嘴里低语，反复亲吻着他的嘴唇，“没事了。”

灼烧着视线的高热渐渐退却，于里昂热推了推对方的肩膀，克制住脑海里“被迫啮咬自己内脏”的画面。

“实在抱歉。”

“说什么傻话。”桑克瑞德拉住精灵没被污物沾染的位置，“去洗个澡，我让库尔特内给你备了药茶。等会儿芙·拉敏就回来，她会做温养的汤。”

于里昂热尚有一部分意识和认知停留在原位，望向桑克瑞德时恍惚得像是刚被海浪冲上沙滩的溺水者。

“这次的威胁是什么？”他被男人半架着移出自己吐下的污水，“在我睡着的时候，是什么会夺走我的性命？”

“武器架。你一直在乱动，很容易就能撞翻它。”

“当时你在哪，桑克瑞德？”

“我拿盾牌去给赫利。”

于里昂热左右一望，估算了下桑克瑞德在自己睡着的那一刻走出去的距离。

桑克瑞德只要一走开到一定距离外，于里昂热便会不自觉地睡着，被拉入“被杀”的噩梦中。但他感到这次违背人伦的“死亡”和单纯的“杀死”并不相符。

若要“杀死于里昂热”，那么仅需斩一刀就够了。那个梦中的凶手既然以某个人为原型，模仿那个人的语气、杀人手法和武器，理该将“一刀了结”贯彻到底才对。

多余的行为，像是大量放血、撕扯内脏这种速度缓慢的死法，和凶手所模仿的对象作风根本不相符，只能说是在尽可能扩大“恐怖”的氛围，试图让于里昂热害怕。

除非……

“……桑克瑞德。”精灵扶着桑克瑞德的肩膀拖着步子，“你从前剖开过……”

他掌下的肩膀明显发出一震颤抖。

“……虽然审问一些人的时候做过点不太好看的事，不过开肠破肚什么的，对于审讯来讲既没效率又有落人口实的危险，没干过。你怎么突然问起这个问题？”

“见过别人这么做吗？”

“见倒是见过……”

桑克瑞德面无表情地看着于里昂热。

“可我从没告诉过你，对吗？”

“对。”于里昂热呼出一口酸臭的空气，“你从没告诉过我。”

【9】

之后几次的“被杀”就像样多了。割喉、刺穿心脏、斩击头颅，只要是能在几秒内就夺去于里昂热性命的手段全都一一用上。

“这样你就满意了吗？”那人俯视着于里昂热咽气时问。

“啊，挺满意的。”于里昂热淡淡地回答。

再接下来，于里昂热采取了抵抗的行动。

一踏入梦境就开始咏诵魔法设立屏障，召唤出宝石兽一次次试着延长自己“丧命”的时间。但随着他的防御，对方也很快用上了更凶狠的招式，逐渐回到先前“多余”的行为模式里。

赶在咏唱魔法时先割开喉管再刺瞎双眼；如果魔法已经发动就挑断筋脉再杀死；全方位制止于里昂热的行为能力再杀害。

而于里昂热对此的回应则是，捕捉到每一次对方下“杀招”之后一刹那的疑问的目光。

“你是否满意？”

“你觉得这样够像了吗？”

“足够让你害怕了吗？”

于里昂热躺在自己的血泊之中，露出自信的微笑。

【10】

这回他醒来那一刻，清楚地感受到了。

“时机已经成熟。”

他没有在任何一个可能会趁他睡着时让他丧命的位置被抓进梦中，而是好端端地趴在厨房的餐桌旁，桑克瑞德则背对着他在厨台边上，用一把剔骨刀挑着牛肉。

这次也不是桑克瑞德叫醒他，而是由于里昂热自己挣脱出来的。

他和以往一样，入梦之时先捏住了魔法的咒语。但对方比他更快，却不是先手出刀。

对方用自己的身体困住了于里昂热，按着他的头给了他一个深深的吻。

于里昂热在挣动时被迟到的武器捅进了腹部。可是仅仅捅穿腹部还不至于立即使他死亡，因而他找到了“活着”离开梦境的机会。

“啊，于里昂热……今天看起来没事？”

桑克瑞德听到身后的动静，回过头来。他的手上还端着剔骨刀，刀刃沾着牛肉的血。

于里昂热平复了下自己的呼吸：“尚能称为……不错。”

“那就好。我要做牛肉饼……就是我平常在野外做的那种。芙·拉敏不在家，所以……”

于里昂热听那男人絮絮叨叨地拿刀拍松牛肉，背影的线条放松。可风撩动起男人的发辫时，于里昂热在那些话语中找到了一个不易被察觉的句子。

它像一根埋在鸡蛋清里的鱼刺。

鱼刺不该在鸡蛋清里。

鸡蛋清里不该有刺。

于里昂热摇晃着站起来，一步步走向桑克瑞德。

“佐料你想放……于里昂热？”

精灵将双手覆在他握着剔骨刀的那一边手背上，轻轻摩挲几下，带着肯定的语气开口。

“你会杀了我，对吗？”

【11】

厨房传出的锅盆被打翻的巨响惊动了赫利和库尔特内。两人匆匆跑进厨房，只见一贯文质彬彬的精灵与惯于穿梭在战场上的男人扭打在一块。

“怎么回事？”赫利冲上前去想拉开他们。

但他很快就发现于里昂热手里握着一把剔骨刀，刀锋险些划过他的耳际。

“设下结界，库尔特内！”桑克瑞德喊了起来，一拳打在精灵持刀的手腕上击飞那把危险的武器，自己夹住于里昂热的腿，混乱之间桑克瑞德为了防止护目镜对于里昂热造成意料外的损伤而抽手抢下了它，让于里昂热略带混沌的双眼露在外面，“马上！”

“给我十秒钟。”库尔特内也来不及问发生了什么，迅速在脚下展开两个魔法阵，形成可以捕捉异能以太的结界。

但于里昂热像是被什么看不见的提线拽住四肢似地，不顾被桑克瑞德击打手腕与按压双腿的疼痛，强制性扭开自己的身躯，趁桑克瑞德讶异之际抽出男人腰间的一把短刀转向库尔特内。

精灵的速度远不是一个整日沉迷于书本的文人该有的，短刀劈向库尔特内时的果断亦然。库尔特内的结界还未能完全展开，便被于里昂热割开了长袖，不得不闪身到一旁；而于里昂热也趁势推开他夺门而出。

“啧。”

桑克瑞德按着无铭的柄紧跟着追出去，在于里昂热快要触及石之家的大门前用另一把短刀钉在门板上以示警告。那精灵一看短刀近前，想也不想地拔了下来拿在手中，形成桑克瑞德所熟悉的双剑的手法。

桑克瑞德怔了一会儿。

“哦……原来如此。‘你’知道这个人不擅长近身战，所以模拟了我的战技？”

于里昂热没有回答，架起了两把短刀。那姿势显然和桑克瑞德非常相似，动作又因精灵的体型和适用于秘术师的衣着而显得笨拙。

要打倒不使用秘术的于里昂热对桑克瑞德来讲轻而易举，可光打倒于里昂热不足以夺回那个精灵。随后赶至大厅的库尔特内与赫利向桑克瑞德投来着急又无措的眼神，在桑克瑞德试图抢下于里昂热手中武器时不敢随意近前插手。

“这算是被什么附身了吗？”库尔特内想为桑克瑞德用一些简单的短咒来制造机会，但他自己也拿不准此刻于里昂热能被咒语影响的程度。

“差不多算是——”

桑克瑞德转动着无铭，将无铭的护手用作出力点，在撂倒那精灵的同时冲着于里昂热的肘部狠狠砸了下去。

大厅里响起了骨头断裂的声音。要是爱诺尔或者克莱门丝还在这里，一定会尖叫起来。

桑克瑞德对于里昂热那条被自己砸得不能行动的手臂不屑一顾，踢开短刀后又转向对方的左手——要道歉也得等于里昂热清醒了才能道歉——这正体不明又抢夺了于里昂热身体的“东西”，虽然选择模拟桑克瑞德的战技，却不知道桑克瑞德的双剑用了多长时间来积累经验。

在完全不适用近身战术的躯体上模拟他的战技，是这个“东西”最大的破绽。

但那个“东西”似乎并不太在意自己的破绽。借着桑克瑞德为了阻止自己而拉近的距离，于里昂热扬起了剩下的刀。

距离太近了，近到不需要什么技巧就能杀人的地步。只要扎对地方，杀人也仅是那么眨眼间的事。

桑克瑞德堪堪错开了这一刀，令原本能伤及胸膛要害的武器偏转到下方，坼裂缺少革制护甲的腰部。尽管不是非常深的伤口，却足以让桑克瑞德被一瞬间的痛楚分流掉注意力，也给了于里昂热逃出钳制的机会。

“我……做到了……”

桑克瑞德按住伤口站起身，冲库尔特内摇摇头示意先不要近前，侧过脸来听着于里昂热捎着异常兴奋气息的话语。

“做到什么？总不会是抢了一具身体就满足了吧？好歹也是禁书库的妖异，有点梦想啊……‘修普诺斯’。”

一旁的库尔特内震惊得不禁大声喊了出来：“修普诺斯！”

“啊，放心，不是真正的修普诺斯，只是个仿冒品。”

桑克瑞德勒住流血的伤处，指了指于里昂热。

“证据就是……于里昂热嗜睡，但只在身旁无人注意到的时候才会莫名其妙地睡着。修普诺斯也不是它的本名，我们叫出这个名字也对封印或是战斗没有任何影响。”桑克瑞德冲对方耸耸肩，“我在萨雷安修学的时候，偶尔会躲进图书馆逃课，就看过一本描述‘睡之神’的书，但于里昂热告诉过我，放在本国图书馆里的这本书只是仿本，真本则关在禁书库中；书中所叙述的‘睡之神’也是作者凭着臆想杜撰出来的，因为过去学术家们早已证实了他的伪论。”

覆在于里昂热面容上的得意神情随桑克瑞德的解释迅速消去，化作扭曲的愤怒。

“由于是臆想，所以力量也不是真正的力量，全是作者赋予你的描写。原本也非能够实体化的存在，但因为书写的墨水中掺有魔法而封进了禁书库，在禁书库浓厚的魔法氛围里积累了实体化的能力。”

于里昂热用左手捂着半边脸。

“这个精灵族没有和你交流过这种事。”

“啊，当然。因为他脑袋里一浮现这些念头，就会被你在梦里读取到。所以他只问我一些问题，让我来替他思考。”桑克瑞德学着于里昂热的动作也捂住自己的左半边脸，弯着右眼笑起来，“他也没有告诉其他人，只让我跟着他，是因为你模仿的是我，不给你看到别人使用魔法、获取新情报的机会。”

于里昂热看上去好像恍然大悟：“怪不得呢。我用你的脸杀了他这么多次，他没有一次喊过你的名字……连容忍我杀死无数回，也是他的计谋吗？”

“你想让他停止思考，实在太难了。瞧瞧这几天你把他瘦成了什么样……就凭这一点，我没法原谅你。不过……”

桑克瑞德再次让赫利和库尔特内先不要靠近。

“我给你一个机会。于里昂热的身体啊……是健全的身体。以太流动很顺畅，你在他的脑子里反复上演杀与被杀的戏码又得不到想要的结果，很快就会耗尽力量自行消失掉。”

他成功地震慑住了那个使用着于里昂热躯体的存在。那精灵瞪大了点儿眼睛。

“不过呢，这里还有一具身体。”他指了指自己，“不能使用魔法，也是你模仿的对象。因为我不能用魔法所以你不必对抗正常的以太流转。”

“喂，桑克瑞德！”

“你的意思是，让我到你的身体里去？”对方不确定地问，“有这么好的事情吗？”

“当然有。你知道的吧，在发生挟持人质的事件时，我们会选择交换人质。”桑克瑞德伸出双臂，做出欢迎的姿态，“你已经欺负他欺负得够多了。但是刚才跟我交手你也发现了吧，我本来就以双剑为武器，你能用我的身体来实现你的愿望。”

“胡说八道。你从来没见过我，怎么知道我的……”

“我知道啊。你想实现一次人类书写的故事，成为‘真实的存在’，对不对……被称作‘修普诺斯’的书？”

好像被桑克瑞德说服，又好像被那个名字触动，于里昂热放下了遮着自己左半边脸的手，小心地向桑克瑞德迈了一步。

【12】

桑克瑞德从没对于里昂热说过，如果杀了谁就能“解脱”。

“这是你给我的第一个梦。”于里昂热稍稍低下头，“它不属于我，而属于你。它是你认为的……桑克瑞德会做的事。”

他面对着的桑克瑞德同样垂着头，看着自己被割伤的位置似乎在努力适应新的身体，所以于里昂热只能对着那男人的发顶说话。

这个借着桑克瑞德提出的交换条件而得到男人身体控制权的书中妖异可能马上就会发现，比起重操短刀，要让桑克瑞德的身体容纳一种全新的以太，非积底深厚如无影之辈便难以实现。

“可你又模仿了我和他的外形……因为在你的记忆里，演出这个梦的人也用同一种短刀。”等妖异察觉自己实际上进了一具并不适合附身的躯体，妖异本身对桑克瑞德产生的负面影响也微乎其微了。因而于里昂热虽然不喜欢桑克瑞德这么放任妖异操纵身躯，却也不太着急，“你的模仿……徒有其形。”

“你怎么知道他是假的？”

“因为他瞎了一只眼睛。”于里昂热伸出左手碰了碰桑克瑞德的左侧肩膀，“而失去了一只眼睛的桑克瑞德……从不说这么令人迷惑和丧气的话。”

这时妖异才勉强抬起桑克瑞德的脸，对上于里昂热的视线。

“没办法，谁叫我是‘虚假的’。我只能看到你触发封印时想到的那个形象，无法追溯你太多记忆。”他有些挫败，说话的语气都没了之前的狂放，“我只想试试……如果创造了我的那个书写者所描写的事情可以由我来实现，那我会不会就是‘真实的’呢？”

于里昂热同情地望着对方。“它”只是读取了一些文字，却无法理解文字之后的情感，唯有机械地重复着片面的概念，只凭着于里昂热触发封印那一刻想起桑克瑞德、祈盼桑克瑞德能正视自己体质不在情急中胡乱闯入禁书库的闪念，断定出现在闪念中的男人对于里昂热来讲地位重要，可以借来震慑精灵的心神。

全然没有意识到“重要”的含义，仅仅将其当成是人类的弱点，为实现一个愿望而把它踩在脚下。

“那位作者留给你的，只有杀的快乐和被杀的恐惧吗？”

“除了这个，还能有什么？”

于里昂热开始认为自己的同情有些伤人。他不确定这只妖异能不能理解同情是什么意思，却在面对对方所使用的桑克瑞德的面容时控制住自己的同情神色，不使之越来越重。

他要时时警醒自己，站在面前的是住在一本书中、受作者寄托的片面情感所影响的妖异，而不是一个真真正正的“人类”。

“由于‘睡之神’的力量，反复做着被所爱、所信任之人杀害的梦境……或是说把绝对的感情交给了一方，却被对方背叛的恐惧。”于里昂热回忆着那本书，以及书作者最后被学术家们彻底否认了的想象，“你的创造者……在写下这本书的时候也隐隐意识到了，他相信的‘修普诺斯’其实并不存在。可他却坚持将你写下来，同时恐惧着最后被真正的‘修普诺斯’背叛。”

“什么和什么啊……”

于里昂热望着对方的眼神浮起一层哀伤，没有护目镜，他掩饰不住这种哀伤。

出乎于里昂热的意料，对方看懂了他的意思。

“我不能理解他。所以我……不能成为‘真实’。”

于里昂热不愿意直接说“对”。他的犹豫令对方连自嘲都带上了种无力感。

“究竟是你的创造者在恐惧真实，还是在期待真实……”于里昂热摸着桑克瑞德的发顶，“‘真实’只给正确的人涉足的权力，但梦境却会公平地关爱每一种存在。若想不明白，就睡一觉吧……做一个只属于你自己的梦。”

【13】

公平而宽宏的夜晚降临了，但期待着安眠的人未能如愿入睡。

由于躺在床上疗养的人和负责照顾的人不到一周就调换了角色，于里昂热满怀愧疚地望着前来探视的雅·修特拉。

猫魅族把先前受桑克瑞德委托，从禁书库中找来的《睡与醒之举秤者修普诺斯》放在于里昂热面前，看到精灵身后沉睡着的人却不作任何嘲讽。

“他的身体里已经没有异常的以太了。”雅·修特拉只看了几眼便说，“这本书里寄宿的……魔法产物，或可说是在多重魔法作用下生出的妖异……已经消失了。现在还在睡，估计是接纳那个妖异进入身体的副作用吧，就和你一样，是对‘修普诺斯’描写的再现。”

不过既然妖异已经消失，顶多就是身体恢复元气和修补伤口才引发困倦，不会再像于里昂热那样无知无觉地落入梦境。

“你触发过封印，它也跑了出来，这本书也变成普通的书了。”雅·修特拉拍拍书的封面，“不过要净化它在禁书库里被其他魔法浸染过的痕迹也挺费力的，这笔人情我会记着哦。”

“请你务必不要忘记。”

雅·修特拉不屑地嗤笑着，捏起精灵的尖耳朵，以之为起点前后上下打量着。

“每次叫醒你，桑克瑞德都会跟我报告你的状况。不过我比较在意的是，为什么你每次都会在可能死掉的地方睡着。”

“不仅在梦境中杀死我，也能在现实中杀死我……这本书想要的，是‘自己确实存在的证明’，而非真正夺取谁的身体。”

“但最后这一次，它已经要杀死其他人了。”

于里昂热否认了这一点。

“它尝试过自己认知过的、能让人产生恐惧感情的杀人法，但我否定了它，所以对它而言便是虚假。”于里昂热包着治疗骨裂伤的夹板的那一只手手指微微弹动着，希望雅·修特拉放过他的耳朵，“它便尝试了我所认知的，桑克瑞德的杀人法。其后……当我以抵抗为回应，它的力量就消耗得很快，直至穷途末路。”

“不，我要说的是，它在最后一次想借你的手杀死别人。”

“……原本也能杀死我的手法，却让我生存着逃掉了……它在梦境的边缘创造了第二重梦境，让我以为自己已经醒来、面对着会杀死我的桑克瑞德。”

“然后趁机占据身体的主控权？”

“这样便能跨越梦境，在现实世界里造成真正的‘杀死’。只是……一次跨越、一次转换宿体，再加上桑克瑞德被无影的附身事故和古代传送魔法改变过的体质，使之能量消耗加剧，径直面临灭亡。”

雅·修特拉长长地吸了口气，用这个动作来吸收于里昂热的结论。

“那你怎么知道它的目的？”

“它窥伺我的梦。”于里昂热的左手把玩着自己右手臂上的夹板，“而我也在探知它的。不过这……近似于……”他玩着玩着便停下手，苦恼地感叹，“用一盘穆恩布瑞达亲手制作的魔蛇鸟肉丸，换一包发霉的苦艾草饼干。”

【14】

雅·修特拉留下几句叮嘱后离开了房间，于是房间里再次剩下于里昂热独自清醒着，翻看起那本曾被学术家否决了真实性的古书。

桑克瑞德醒得比他预料得要快，到凌晨两点时，这男人就开始咕哝着问起有没有夜宵。

“我的牛肉饼，还没做完。”

“库尔特内替你做好了。”于里昂热合上书，“伤口怎么样？”

“小伤。”桑克瑞德等于里昂热端来剩下的牛肉饼，一边啃着裹在肉饼外的面粉屑，一边瞧着于里昂热的手臂，“我下手太重了。”

“只是裂开，还不至于折断。这种程度……借用魔法和药膏，一周便能治愈。”

“可是我不打算道歉。”

“我理解。”

男人咔吱咔吱地咬着牛肉饼被油炸得酥脆的边缘。

“我是说，那个家伙啊，在最后的梦里给我看了。”

“嗯？”

“他亲了你，对吧？”

于里昂热脸色一阵发绿。

“啊，当然，我才没有这么小气，不过一想到它是假扮成我的样子——”桑克瑞德用沾着面粉屑和油渍的嘴凑近精灵，“我就有些不快乐。”

听得那男人连用词都变得不经挑选了，于里昂热赶忙咳了两声。

“我想那是……对书写者的记忆使然。”他用左手举起古书，“书的末尾，主人公为了走出梦境，在梦的边缘亲吻修普诺斯，借此杀了潜藏在梦里的神明。”

精灵刚说完就不自觉地咬住了话头。他想起书的妖异给自己的第一个梦。

「如果这能让你解脱。」

桑克瑞德嚼着肉饼沉默了一会儿。

“其实它早就知道自己是‘虚假’，永远不可能成为真实。”男人咬完肉饼，拿起床头的杯子吞下一大口清水，“所做的一切都是想要推翻这个结论，但这个结论早在它被创作时就已经从根源上被决定了。”

他将喝了一半的水递给精灵，后者接了过去，自己也喝了一口。

“悉听分解。”

“很简单，修普诺斯不能操纵梦。”

见自己的发言让于里昂热呆住了，桑克瑞德露出了点淘气的笑。

“我不是说嘛，在本国的图书馆逃课的时候看过这本书的仿本。因为是仿本，所以书里有其他阅读过的人做的笔记，其中记录了古时学术家们鉴定这本书所述内容为虚诞的批注……我想你应该听过一首诗。”

他停下来，等待于里昂热自己去回想。

“……‘夏夜繁星倒映于冬雪，春晨温风吹拂于秋田。谁是真切的利剑，谁是虚幻的水，谁更有魔力，能吸引俄尼里伊的双眼？’”

“对，俄尼里伊。只有俄尼里伊才是梦的神，而修普诺斯……只是‘睡’的神。不过与其说是神明，还不如说是古时某个地区传说里一个蛮神的亲眷……”（*1）

桑克瑞德打了个哈欠。

“那个作者从一开始就错了。他所恐惧的，说到底还是自己笃信的虚假，碰撞到了真实吧。不过幸好……碰到的是你，你能妥善处置它。换做是别人，或许会被迷惑住，等它从梦境跨进现实，未必能做到这一点。”

于里昂热放下古书。他不否认自己是能分辨得了伪装成桑克瑞德模样的妖异的破绽并识破那场计谋，可他仍介怀于男人擅自以自身作为交换的行为，不对桑克瑞德的赞扬表露出丁点欣喜。

只不过于里昂热很清楚只要情势所需，桑克瑞德总会甘愿交换，所以他也不准备和桑克瑞德过多计较。

“那我再问一个问题。”他平静地把这些结论归到思绪的一角，给桑克瑞德挪动着要下床去的行为让出空位，“你有没有……要杀了我的理由？”

“有。”桑克瑞德脱掉长裤拿起浴巾，将浴巾挂在肩上后又松开腰间的绷带，“在我没心情的时候，跟我表白。”

“我想没做过这种事情。”

“真的吗？”

于里昂热冲着桑克瑞德的背影，抬高了点声音：“先擦掉嘴上的油再去洗澡，否则你将在油花里浸泡。”

“你还不如劝我别在浴缸里睡着。”桑克瑞德背着精灵挥挥手，“现在是人类做着美梦的时间。”

于里昂热认为这种担心不值一提。

“我会叫醒你。”

** **注（*1）：修普诺斯和俄尼里伊是冥王哈迪斯的亲戚，冥王哈迪斯在FF7里是个召唤兽。其他都我瞎掰的。** **

END.


	14. 14.不治之症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *存在非CP关系R18描写（不真实），存在R18内容

** **14.不治之症** **

于里昂热无法相信自己的眼睛。

像是被顽童抢夺的玩具一般，被夹在诸多肢体之中挣扎的身躯慢慢安静下来，任由撕扯摆弄。眼球失去本该闪烁的晶莹光彩，浑浊得映不出任何景象，全然和镶嵌在玩偶的眼窝中、无用的玻璃球没有两样。

纠缠在手臂和手臂之间的人体被某种力量扭曲了，于里昂热只能在光和影交错的间隙找到对方连表情都在消失的脸。

他看到对方嗫嚅着嘴唇，低语着什么。

于里昂热试图喊出对方的名字以冀换回那人的意识，却先行读出那道唇语。

——快逃。

如果不逃的话，连于里昂热都会被卷进去。事情发生之初，那些将男人拖走的异形就先向于里昂热发出了邀请。然而于里昂热拔不动自己的腿，纵使能走，他也只会向前方走去，绝不可能丢下那个男人自己逃开。

快逃。

虚弱而有如渴水之鱼张合的嘴唇再次抿出这个词，要求于里昂热离开。此后男人再也不敢张嘴，仿佛在害怕下一次张嘴就会发出其他不该有的声音。

直到困住他的肢体们停下，将他稳定在一个完全离地、听凭亵玩的高度。

攒动着折磨猎物的魔物总共有五头。其中一头异形张开了嘴，露出尖牙，经过一番挑选，向男人的脖子咬了过去。

于里昂热睁大了眼，共感似地捂住自己脖子。

其他的异形也不甘落后，向男人展现自己的利齿。从脖颈到胸口，接着是双臂和腰腹，以及大腿——甚至在紧贴着性器的地方。

液体流出、进入另一个器官中的声音响亮地传进于里昂热的耳朵。即使闭上眼睛，精灵也能轻易想象出血液被舌头卷起，滚落喉咙和食道的景象。

咕咚、咕咚。

跟心跳极为相似。

咕咚、咕咚。

还有别的。

咕滋、咕滋。

咕啾、咕啾。

于里昂热回过神来，发现自己并未闭上眼睛，而是强撑着捏住自己的手臂，望着在数头异形魔物爪中被分食的男人。

说是分食也不全对。只是被夺走自由行动的能力，被尖牙咬断血管罢了；异形的魔物没有让男人的心跳停止运作，只要能保持血液流动，对它们来讲就还是鲜美的食物。

要是加上别的东西——

于里昂热从魔物的腿和骨翅间，瞥见深埋进男人体内的阴茎。

毫无怜惜地、与吮吸血液的节奏相错开地抽插着的器官。与后穴相近的大腿皮肤因躯干不断摇动而开裂，渗出的鲜血被另一头异形伸着舌头吞下。

白光在眼前忽闪，好像从男人身体里涌出的血代替理智，直冲到于里昂热头顶。为什么还不逃呢，于里昂热？那男人似乎在精灵的脑子里大喊着，不要再看了，会被蛊惑的。

然而精灵的目光移到对方脸上时，那张脸早已不会表达愤怒和焦急。所有的表情仅为快感服务，被含着性欲的潮红侵蚀。在异形的尖牙咬中脖子上的刺青时，男人的嘴再次张开。

男人那么爱惜的刺青被咬坏了。连于里昂热也从不敢乱碰的刺青，从不会在做爱时随便留下痕迹的位置，被敌人的牙齿咬开了。

而那男人也未因此发出怒吼，从唇齿间泄出的声音与事实相反，有着过于甜腻的味道，与如同巨蛇吞咽猎物般油滑的空气相融。

本该用来祈求于里昂热逃走的语句变成了屈从；异形也没再让那张嘴合上，舔着涎液的同时咬住了男人的舌头，兴奋得张开骨翅扑扇起来。

于里昂热快要看不到男人的身体了。不仅被白光掩盖了视野，也因异形凑近过去的身躯遮住了对方。他仅能望见对方被固定在尖牙下的手腕和禁不住快感而分开的脚趾，以及受某种节奏驱动着上下摇摆的脑袋。最多最多，再加上不断滴落下来的液体和逐渐高亢起来的呻吟，告诉于里昂热那个男人仍旧存活在痛苦和快乐交织的边界。

“不——”

“你在这儿偷懒呢，于里昂热？”

有人捏了捏精灵的尖耳朵，让他抬起脸。

于里昂热感到自己整个人都快被提起来了，下意识地伸手护着自己的耳朵，眨了眨眼。

“桑克瑞……德。”

“啊，是我没错。”

那男人站在于里昂热面前，完好无损，膝盖贴着于里昂热的腿侧。

“觉得累吗？”桑克瑞德松开精灵脆弱的耳朵，俯身捡起掉在两人脚边的书本。他的呼吸擦过于里昂热的耳畔，节奏平稳而安宁，“这是什么书……梦魇与吸血贵族……”

“别看！”

于里昂热少见地一惊一乍，夺回书本的动作让桑克瑞德吓了一跳。

“会冒出魔物来？”他安慰地笑笑，“别看太入迷了，明天还有行动。”

“这是从异端者手里缴获的书，藏在他的袍子里。”于里昂热甩甩头，将桑克瑞德叫醒自己前可怕的梦境从脑海中压制下去，并制止自己不再去回想桑克瑞德裸露在异形魔物爪牙下，被撕开的刺青和失神的双眼，“异端者擅用文辞和书册，编造真假相间的迷雾。”

“都是拙劣的理论，让人误以为光服用药物就能吃饱。看出什么来了，于里昂热？”

男人挨着精灵，从上方低头看下来。投在于里昂热身上、穿过头发和肩膀夹角的目光仅包含求知的意味，别无其他。

但于里昂热知道这些目光，可能在虚无中，又可能在现实中，因某种不可抗力而失控。

他更希望这些目光因自己而失控，至少这样没有性命危险，也不危及自尊，不会留下伤痕。

“……我推测，他们向村民鼓吹的‘贵族’，指的是一种在药物作用下，异形化的魔物。”于里昂热想了想，翻开手里的书，直接找到一张线条潦草的图，“起初，向村民分发能起到止痛效果的口服药，并观察村民的体征反应，逐步增加药量。挑选出体格强壮、对这种药材适应性强的村民，使用极少部分被精确调整过配方的药，使他们产生幻觉。”

“……光是听的就知道，属于违禁药品的范畴。”

于里昂热轻轻摇头，让桑克瑞德不要这么快下结论。

“你和其他人外出时，我向村民询问过用药的效果。他们说看到的幻觉并不重，多半是目眩、在太阳下看到形似精灵的小鸟。假如单纯用违禁药品来解释，这种幻觉的共性反而形成新的矛盾。”

“形似精灵的小鸟？”桑克瑞德沉吟着，“难道是……学者的小精灵？”

“对。根据村民画出来的图比对特征，基本可以确定是那种以太生物。然而……”

“目前能确认具备‘学者’资格的，只有寥寥几人。”

“真正持‘学者’水晶的，仅有一人。而那个人现在正在田园郡，长时间与罗薇娜商会的商人一起行动……我只能确定，眼下我们要面对的所谓教团，借用了尼姆的残缺魔法理论，并从过去救治尼姆瘟疫的药方中提取一小部分来……行骗。”

“行骗就是行骗。”桑克瑞德对于里昂热措辞上的犹豫提出反对，“就算他们看起来是暂时缓解了这个村庄流行的骨痛病，根本目的也只是利用村民来建造一支魔物的军队。”

桑克瑞德从精灵手中抽走古书，多看了几眼那张草图。

“形似精灵，实际上翅膀是骨节。”

于里昂热为这句话而抖了一抖，不由得又想起自己做过的梦。

“有点像合成的妖物，但……于里昂热，喂？”

“啊啊，我没事。”

“这本书里写了什么啊，该不会让你也被里面的魔法给影响了吧……”

“别往后翻！”

桑克瑞德又吃了一惊，险些被精灵突然站起身撞倒。

“你别这么着急嘛，我刚看了一眼……这是古文字，就算我要看懂也得花不少时间。”

“那就好……那就好。”于里昂热头痛地收起那本书，小心翼翼地、像掩藏尸体的杀人犯似地藏在袍子里，“异端者……不，邪教……所使用的物品，违逆人伦、践踏常理……带有极高危险性。”

“好吧，那你也少看点。”桑克瑞德笑着举起手，“明天我会和伊修加德的骑士到山上去寻找失踪者，就麻烦你在村子里查一查骨痛病的病因了。既然要剥开谎言，真相是必不可少的。”

于里昂热扶正自己的护目镜，郑重其事地握了握桑克瑞德的肩膀。

“万事小心，桑克瑞德。”

双剑士侧过脸，在精灵的手背上吻了吻。

“你也是啊。”

似是得到这个吻便意味着安心，于里昂热再睡下时，没有继续梦到让他被极端恼恨剥夺理智的场景。但第二天早晨，精灵独自从借宿的房间里醒来，还是被强烈的危机感魇在原位，难以给四肢提供坐立的力气。

“是什么？”他躺在不熟悉的床铺上喃喃自问，“是什么样的恶魔……扰乱心智？”

他用尽快还给村民一个真相来说服自己离开床铺，迎向阳光，对照着前一天与桑克瑞德乔庄成过路旅人打听来的线索，沿着异端者的足迹在村子里寻找病源。

所幸聚集于村落中的异端者在他和桑克瑞德两人进入村庄前不久就被伊修加德的骑士们剿灭，至少在村子里已经不存在异端者的威胁。但这个偏僻而贫穷的村落长年受某种骨痛病所苦，大部分村民还认为伊修加德的骑士才是将他们逼上绝路的罪魁祸首。若不尽快找到病因和正确的治疗方法，于里昂热认为要不了多久，这个村落将会出现新的异端。

“穷困、病痛和孤独……滋生罪孽的土壤，恶魔喜欢的食粮……”

他被自己的话语噎了一口，要是桑克瑞德还在身边，也许会嘲笑他捂住嘴的样子有点神经质。他无法言说自己想起的、在浅眠之际被古书所述内容烙印在脑海里的污秽画面，更不愿承认在这些污秽画面的中央，遭到极恶行径对待的是哪个男人。

“是不该胡思乱想。”于里昂热批评自己，“那不过是流传在古时的市井间，写来供人取乐的官能桥段。纵然被异端者借来散播罪恶，也不该放任其污染思绪……”

他不会像圣职者那样用祷文来清洗自己的思维，能为他筑起防御墙壁的唯有不被所谓教义和向神信仰所拘束的真理。

精灵端起仪态，摸了摸脸上的刺青，全身心投入到对骨痛病病源的调查中去。

太阳与月亮像时钟的指针一般快速旋转，眨眼间一天过去，又是一天。两天下来，于里昂热抱着厚厚的笔记，终于得到村中老人的许可，走进存放历代村民患病与治疗记录的密室。

“好几个医生进过这里。”最年长的老人拄着拐杖，双膝因骨头的疼痛而发抖，“持续了整整五代……没有一个医生可以根除这种病。如果你们认为，把村子里最好的医生……带给大家新生的教团是异端者，那就拿出证据，告诉大家该怎么做才能安然无恙地活下去。”

于里昂热听到那老人在自己身后关起了密室的门。门闩上的一瞬，危机感骤然燃烧着席卷过来，他知道自己被锁住了。

是想办法出去，还是继续阅读资料？于里昂热稳住心跳，先将手移到耳边，摁住了通讯珠。

“桑克瑞德。”他用目光快速检阅资料的标签，寻找关键所在，“听得到吗？”

通讯珠传来一阵沙响，听起来像是什么东西混乱碰撞着。

危机的火焰烧得更旺了，几乎能将于里昂热的神经烧断。

“桑克瑞德？”他又试了一次，得不到想要的答复。

于里昂热松开通讯珠，呼唤出琥珀宝石兽，指示宝石兽在房屋内巡回，搜索其他出口的痕迹。

这下迫在眉睫的事情就多了一项。除开被剿灭的异端者教团，在伊修加德骑士调查出的情报中，还有五名不在村中的失踪者。起先于里昂热和桑克瑞德还判断这五个失踪者是异端教徒挟持的人质，但在审问时，没有一个异端者承认这些失踪人的存在，故而桑克瑞德只能和伊修加德骑士们自行在附近搜索。现在想来，失踪事故或许是异端者的另一项隐秘计划，不是所有教徒都参与的。

“五名……”

正和于里昂热所梦到的异形魔物数量一样。

精灵刹住自己在书架上游移的手，掏出藏在袍子里的古书。

“……涉及交合的内容，如果看做是一种仪式……五名失踪者，和五个魔物……”

他忍着不堪入目的文句，翻到受害者被吸食血液的记录之后的语段。

“肉芽破土……终结便是新生。这是指……从外来者身上剥取健康的血，替代掉原本的血，以此创造全新的生命，给患病者带来健康传代……的意思么……”

于里昂热信手摘出一本村内的记录，看过村民迁徙到这片土地、开垦和放牧以及发病的一系列信息。

假如他的推断是对的，那么失踪的村民就是在异端者的药物下“效果最好”的产物，可能早已被异端者移到山里，等待变形为魔物，再引导他们袭击外来人，创造“纯净血”的新生命。

但于里昂热的直觉在窃窃私语，告诉他这个思路哪里出了问题。

“患病的第一代、第二代……都是村里的人。”

第三代和第四代也是，并且奇怪地覆盖着所有村民。

第五代……

“这不可能。”他扔掉手里的笔记，“仅仅在一个小村庄里，完全不和其他人婚生……从迁徙来的人数上说是不可能的。”

谁都知道，这样下去只能让村落走向衰亡。即使是遗传病，多代下来也该有发病时间趋缓延后、甚至终生不发病的案例，但所有的记录里，骨痛病首次发作的时间几乎没有超过三个月以上的误差。

他在密室中持续阅读，汲取有用的信息；由于光线太暗的缘故，他还得不时揉揉鼻梁。考虑到桑克瑞德仍无音讯，也不知对方是否平安，于里昂热也没忘了多次在通讯珠里呼叫桑克瑞德。

和外界隔绝使精灵难以估算时间如何流逝，只能用自己看过的书目数量来推测。等大脑发出疲倦的信号，于里昂热才逐渐认识到自己正处于一种微妙的平衡感边缘。

对情报的掌握度已经盈满，却不知下一秒该向何处前进。

桑克瑞德还是没有回答他的通讯，而今接起通讯来也仅能听到信号不通的沙沙声。

他相信桑克瑞德不太可能轻易落入书中所写的悲惨境地，可“相信”和现状相冲突，让于里昂热的危机感向那个可怕的可能性慢慢靠拢。

于里昂热摘下通讯珠，放在手心里凝视了好几分钟。目光在这枚不如指甲盖大的装置上凝缩成一点，而胸腔里的不知名情感正在鼓胀，阻碍他的心跳和呼吸。

它不叫做“紧张”，亦不是“害怕”。于里昂热不知该如何为它命名，可它并不令精灵感到陌生。

他在脑海里画出一头牦牛，驱使它推起石磨。石磨下硌楞着细碎的沙石和豆壳，碾出浆液。精灵捧起浆液，用嘴唇蘸了蘸，回想自己曾在何处品尝过这个味道。

在哪里体会过孤立无援且自身难保，却迫切想要知道另一个人是否平安的两难处境，最终不得不为大局而退步，先选择保全自身。他也知道桑克瑞德若真的遇到凶险，必将第一时间力争全身而退，再用尽一切手段返回这里确保于里昂热同样平安。

“……宝石兽。”

于里昂热赶走脑海里的牦牛，冷却被烧灼得发热的神经，戴上通讯珠四下张望，将几本他认为比较有用的手册放进随身的口袋里后扬起头，擎着油灯走向宝石兽所在的位置。

“找到了吗？”

琥珀宝石兽似乎迫不及待，咬着精灵的袍子，将他拉到一盏壁灯前，两只小爪子挠着墙。

于里昂热没有贸然触动那盏壁灯下的机关，而是先戴上面具，观测着机关周围的以太痕迹。

“只有这一个地方？”

琥珀宝石兽点点头，乖巧地蹭着精灵的靴子。它还不清楚自己找到的并非救命出口，而是个故意被人设置得明显可见，实际通往死地的陷阱入口。

过了几分钟，精灵返回密室门前，轻轻敲了几下。

“请问，还有人在外面吗？”精灵礼貌地问，“我想我大概……知道答案了。”

就算把他困在密室里，就村民们的“组织性”来说，门外大概还会留下几个把守的人。

他的耳朵贴着门板，听到外面看守相互呼喝着。

“答案？”其中一个看守撬开门板上的小洞，透过小洞朝内窥视，“我们不需要答案。”

于里昂热心底了然，从容地笑着。

“是的，你们需要的是……改进的建议。”见对方落入沉默，于里昂热给自己的说辞加了一点料，“改进你们的血统，根除药方里……对骨头产生影响的错误。”

看守后退一步，找来最年长的老人。老人再次靠近门上的小洞，洞中与精灵相碰的目光带着可疑的刺探意味。

“每一个医生都要花费半个多月，而你只用了不到半天。”

“海市蜃楼的迷宫，出口和入口重叠一处，老先生。您所说的医生不是花费半个多月……而是看出村里的异状，打开了你们刻意留下的密道入口尝试逃脱，最后掉进入口后方的坑洞里。”

于里昂热自信地靠在门上。

“异端者……不只是被骑士团歼灭的那一些，还包括你们自己。从第一代开始，你们就是为了测试这种能通过长期累积药性导致身体异变的药，才迁移到这里的，对吗？”

“证据呢？”

“你我都心知肚明，我何必多此一举再向始作俑者出示证据。”于里昂热说，“你们用的药方没有经过改良，便会引发骨痛病。而你们的教义强调血统纯正，所以你们也不与外人通婚。即使村庄的家族衰亡也无所谓，只要最后有一个人克服药的副作用，成为完美的‘贵族’就够了。”

他不用等一扇门之隔的老人回答自己，深吸一口气，在门上画下两个魔法阵。

“而前几天被骑士团围剿的异端者，是你们五代以前组织的一个分支。他们给你们带来改良后的药物，压制骨痛病的效果极为显著，甚至出现根治病痛的病例。为了让他们通过最后一场仪式，你们秘密地将这几个人转移出去，造成失踪的假象。”

于里昂热等了第二次，而门对面的老人依旧沉默不语。

“当然……解决的办法，不是没有。”

精灵压低嗓音，双手按着法阵。他做好了战斗的准备，炸开门后要用什么魔法都已牢记于心。不过在发动魔法之前，于里昂热还想再给老人一次机会。

“我会尽力向伊修加德的骑士团争取，在诸位承诺停止使用这种药品后的宽大处理。”

“……仅此而已？”

“仅此而已。”

“交换条件呢？”

于里昂热按在魔法阵里的双手微微一松。这是他送给老人的底线，考验对方是否真心实意。

“告诉我，那五个被藏起来的……失踪之人，在哪里。”

“只是这个条件而已？”

“只是这个条件，而已。”

门外的老人好像思考了很长时间，于里昂热也有耐心等着。而后精灵听到老者先向其他人询问某个地方是否有消息传来——

于里昂热引爆了手里的魔法阵。

木门轰然倒下，连同墙壁被炸开一个大洞。破旧的老房子震颤着不断往人们头上挥洒尘土，伴随向四周扩散开的火花与于里昂热倾注在魔法之中的以太，一时间片寸大的房屋景象惨淡，把守木门的村民刚从震惊和爆炸的余震中站起企图反击，眨眼间又被接连跟进的魔法弹飞而出。

“一面是诱导在下自行走向死亡的陷阱，一面是只消少部分魔法、从内侧突破易如反掌的枯朽木门。”于里昂热踩着砖石的残骸，抓住歪在一旁的老人。琥珀宝石兽碎步紧跟着他，等待防御或进攻的指示，但于里昂热并未驱使它去战斗，而是反复挥洒着咒文，“似是想要终结有违天理的传统，扶助后代回到正常人的生活中，又在心底渴望一线转机……你这般两面算计，算计着‘若我真也像之前的其他来访医者，走进了密室中的陷阱’，‘若你们藏在某个地方的五位失踪者能成功完成转化，打败被您欺骗而去的骑士团’……”精灵冷漠地向老人看去，“既想要金银的斧头，又想拿回原来的斧头；觊觎七狱的颠覆之力，贪求七天的安逸之境。老先生啊……我说得对吗？”

按常理来说，把一名年长之人从地上扶起，动作应该和善温柔，但这种于里昂热非常注重的礼节，此刻完全没有体现出来。

他同样未对其他村民施以好意。听到这所房子传出异动而赶来的其他村民，都被精灵用魔导书释放开的瘴气逼退。

“我说得对吗？”

于里昂热的护目镜正对着老人。

“‘治好’骨痛病，意味着必须彻底摧毁你们的‘教义’，推翻你们时代信奉的力量……从今往后，至少是从下一代子孙起，你们的家族将能回到普通人的行列中，享受普通意义上的幸福……而这股‘力量’经过百年，距离你们仅有一步之遥。”他像在谈论一条准备下锅炖煮的鱼一样说道，“只差一步，只差一场仪式……老先生，您的希望，存在于七天与七狱的两端。”

“咕……咕唔……说对……是我小看你们。你想要什么……交换条件是什么？”

“我只有‘让大家重回平凡’的条件，老先生。您只要告诉我，那五个人在哪，就可以了。”

那老人的脸上有了种濒死之色，又扭头看向外面。没能听到对方松口，亦不见其他村民攻势有所减缓，于里昂热失望地勒紧了手指。

他原本希望村里的这些老人真心实意祈求族人走上正途，但真心实意的人不该在两条歧路面前左右摇摆。

而那老者甚至还对指使族人把过路者拖入可怕仪式的计划抱有期待，于里昂热明白他的希望落空了。

“去吧，宝石兽……所见皆为灾妄，所遇均是凶逆。”

琥珀宝石兽屈起了两条后腿，三叉尾火焰似地张扬着灿金色的光。

“——别啊，于里昂热！”

随声而来的尖刀划开混杂着泥沙和瘴气的烟霾，带进一道凉飕飕的风，擦着老人的鼻尖、从于里昂热和老人中间那一点空隙掠过。琥珀宝石兽才蓄力跳起，却在桑克瑞德的怀里撞了个正着，大尾巴不知所措地拍在男人脸上。仿佛能用尾巴感知到自己扑上的对象是谁，那三叉尾很快平和地软化下来，拂着桑克瑞德的侧脸和脖子。

“别生气，别生气……我在这呢。”双剑士先拍拍琥珀宝石兽的头，再从于里昂热手里拽开老者，推给身后的伊修加德骑士，“大家都很平安，那五个人也找回来了。别生气……什么都还没发生，什么都没有。”

他一手抱着宝石兽，另一手揽住于里昂热。这下桑克瑞德便没有多余的手来拨散烟尘了，只得作势用嘴吹开它们。

“让伊修加德的骑士来处理，于里昂热。你没有必要为这件事生气……他们这些人，眼看着两种美食都要吃到嘴里了，放弃任何一种都觉得浪费吧。”桑克瑞德半拖着精灵走出半坍颓的老房屋回到黄昏的夕阳下，跟骑士们打过招呼，“那五个人躲在林子里，一开始还想要袭击……不过药效发作过头，全死了。”

于里昂热睁大了眼睛转过头来。桑克瑞德见到了药效发作的场面，意味着他确实距离古书记述过的肮脏仪式仅有一步之遥。精灵不禁查看了一次桑克瑞德的衣着和露在空气里的皮肤，目光移动速度之急切使桑克瑞德好笑地伸长手臂拉扯了一下他的耳朵，告诫精灵不要在许多人面前看得太过分。

于里昂热摇摇头，恢复自己言行里的从容。

“用到什么地步……才能致死……长久以来他们都非常谨慎，严格控制药量。即使是创造过异端的自身，也不敢乱用才对。”

“……另外，那五个人，全都是这个村里几个老人的血亲。”

桑克瑞德没有直接回答于里昂热的疑问，先将精灵推进两人借宿的屋里关上门，自己在外面同随行的骑士商议如何处置村里真正的异端者直至深夜。期间他给于里昂热送过食物，却不同意精灵离开屋子；精灵询问是否要就地执行异端审判时，桑克瑞德也仅是擦着边左右言他。

“该说情的地方我会努力，不过……”

于里昂热抱着琥珀宝石兽，几度等得无聊，在屋里来回踱步。不知踱了几回，他才注意到自己整整两天没有安定下来过。

即使在密室中，看似心态平和，再回想起来亦是风暴前的昏暗。

他等到月光投进窗户，又离开窗户。当月亮的关爱偏离屋前空地时，桑克瑞德才沓拉着靴子回到屋里。

“第五代以前的所有人都要接受异端审判。”双剑士脱去武器坐在床边，“明天异端审判者从伊修加德出发，大概还要两天才到这里。”

“那么第五代……”

“还有希望，可以送到格里达尼亚，交由角尊负责戒药和调理事宜。我给那边发了信和通讯，估计……也是两天，由幻术师和鬼哭队的护卫来接走他们。”

桑克瑞德活动着酸痛的肩膀和脖子，看了于里昂热一眼。

“再往下就属于过多干涉了……你还有什么看法吗？”

“我会把这两天里收集到的信息转交给双方。”精灵答道，“以及……那个密室的暗道内，有着百年来几具被牵连的无辜之人的遗骨，希望能好好安葬。”

桑克瑞德应和着，转身又去了一次屋外。

他再踏进屋里时，于里昂热先他一步锁上了房门。

“嘿。”桑克瑞德离精灵端着的灯很近，灯豆在他的脸上烤出了几滴汗，“我们的管家，气还没消呐？”

“脖子上的环……”

“啊。”

双剑士摸了摸自己的脖子，那儿原有的白色项环不见了，取而代之的是两条刻在刺青上的伤痕。血迹干涸的缘故令这两条伤痕被刺青的颜色掩盖，于里昂热得用灯近距离照着才能看出来。

“那五个家伙，好像真把自己当成什么吸血的怪物，上来就咬。”桑克瑞德苦笑着，“人类的牙也能这么尖啊……可能是药效的关系……”

“还有别的地方被咬吗？”

连于里昂热也觉得自己的声音有点异样。

“哪能呢！除了模仿怪物呜呜乱叫和扑着打以外，根本没有其他威胁。”

“那就……”

桑克瑞德来了兴趣，抽手往于里昂热怀里一摸。

“从出发前我就想说了，自从你看了那个什么吸血贵族的书之后，整个人就怪怪的。这两天我有空的时候回忆了一下，慢慢也想起来那些古文字的意思了……你啊，是不是……”

他高举起那本被于里昂热藏起来的古书，一溜烟跑到房间另一头，不让精灵轻易夺回去。

“以为我像书里那样，被——”

“那只是写书者的臆想！”

“嚯，嚯嚯。”桑克瑞德的右眼弯得意味深长，“说起来，以前在萨雷安的时候，你不小心看到了一本不该看的书……好像第二天也是……”

他感到自己的脑袋被琥珀宝石兽撞断了话语，也撞歪了脑袋；而后这歪掉的脑袋被于里昂热用双臂紧紧捂住，手臂与手臂间只留下一条缝，精灵的嘴唇便挤进这条缝里，印上了男人脖子的伤痕。

桑克瑞德在精灵的手臂后呜呜地低吟着，却不急于反抗，顺从地向后靠近。

不知从哪来的力气——或许借了那股依旧未能获得名字的奇怪感觉的光——于里昂热将男人翻在地毯上，来回啮咬那块受了伤的刺青，将其舔弄得一片湿润。

“嘿、喂……喂，小贪吃鬼。”桑克瑞德背过手来揪住精灵的腰带，两根指头灵活地松开绑结，一边扭着臂膀推开于里昂热的头，“想怎么样啊，拿我当出气筒吗？”

好像被这句话刺伤一般，于里昂热忽然冷静下来，又像是遭人浇了一桶冷水，除了感到寒冷外还有不明所以的呆滞。

“不……不是。”

“装作结巴我也不会相信的。”桑克瑞德将身体转到正面，在精灵试着让开空间的时候又把对方拉下来，啃了啃于里昂热的下巴，“什么事都没有，于里昂热，只是弄丢了个皮项环，回头很容易就能补上；咬伤的地方也不深，当场就做了消毒处理……别的，没有，喂……”

他再次被精灵按压下去，乃至没法抗拒地被剥掉了裤子；接近性器的皮肤上留下了牙印，带着湿黏的水迹。

“好嘛……”

桑克瑞德未能再吐露什么玩乐的词句，一下子安静起来。

“……还是生气吧，我也很……”他在精灵吻上前胸时慢慢说，“那五个人变成尸体后，我们搜查了他们藏身的洞穴。村里的老人给他们写过信，告诉他们该怎么做。假如换了其他旅行者，一切就都不可挽回了。”

“信……”

“啊啊。一部分老人想要停下这种病态的做法，另一部分又不肯放弃，说来说去，最后还想拼命赌一把运气。先前抓到的异端者只是表面，真正的异端反而是他们自己。不止是一代一代地宣扬邪恶，还以无辜者为代价……意识到这一点的时候，说不生气是假的。”

桑克瑞德用双手捧住精灵的脸。

“当时我就猜想，既然还有人试图纠正‘骨痛病’和延续了几代的错误，那就极有可能准许你在村中调查询问的时候去查阅某些记录……然后利用什么陷阱困住你，同时观望你的调查结论是否对他们有用，再以我和伊修加德骑士可否为仪式所困，两边都捏在手中来决定下一步能不能获得理想的成果。刚巧啊……一赶回来看到你在冲他们发火，我就估计你自己也想明白了同一件事。”

他用两只大拇指的指腹揉揉于里昂热的眼角，右眼瞳孔在观察了人世多年、阅读过太多罪恶所积累的经验之下，沉淀着琥珀色的安详。

“不要让自己的想法受愤怒污染，于里昂热，还有一小部分人能救回来，也没有新的旅行者受害……”

精灵叹息着打断他，抚摸着那块刺青上凸出的两条伤痕。

“这块地方，还给我吧。”

“从没有被抢走过啊。”

桑克瑞德挣开上衣，袒露着胸膛贴紧于里昂热微凉的身躯，当精灵一点点濡湿敏感带的皮肤时努力地开拓着自己的后穴，双腿摩擦起精灵的腰侧。

“来吧，”他在于里昂热执着于那块刺青时低喃，抬起腰部露出入口，“虽然你好像没洗澡……咯……”

那阴茎直捣进底端，撑得内壁连收缩都赶不及。桑克瑞德在一瞬间被灯火映在精灵头发上的光点晃了视线，明明没有遭到粗暴的压迫，呼吸却变得有些困难。

再往下这困难就成了凌乱，随着体液在分身抽送之时沁出穴口，男人泄着灼热与湿润的喘息。

两名伊修加德骑士巡逻经过门外，铠靴踏在沙石上的脚步声整齐庄重。桑克瑞德下意识地卡住声带，却发觉于里昂热正配合着那脚步声抽插。

“过分了啊，你这家伙。”男人哑着喉咙抱怨，换来整根抽出又没入直抵顶部的一击。遭此刺激之下，桑克瑞德居然先抓住了自己的阴茎。

“是的……是的。”那精灵从善如流地帮了男人一把，指尖抠了抠桑克瑞德的双囊，又在冒着液体的铃口上压了下去。

“咕唔……别、别……松开点……”

“听凭差遣。”

于里昂热松开了——下身。他停住所有苛责肠壁的动作，专心致志地撸动起桑克瑞德的阴茎，在男人自己的手脱力地从柱体上滑开时握住它们，偶尔用嘴吸着前端，衔起体液亲吻着抹上几道旧伤疤。

桑克瑞德基于凭空生出的一种羞耻感而想要合拢腿，又被扳开至最大，任由精灵把玩弄分身的场面原原本本地展露在面前。

“看起来，它不太好。”于里昂热伏在男人耳旁，舌尖戳了戳他的耳廓，“它很烫、活跃，寻求释放。”

精灵在桑克瑞德梗着脖颈时垫住他的头颅，使男人的视线保持在能看到身下狼藉的角度。手掌中的阴茎和男人的腿都在颤抖，快到极限的那一刻，于里昂热先放开了那根肉柱。

他在桑克瑞德粗喘着射出来的同时扭过对方身体，侧压着男人一条腿又架着另一条、掰成放荡的姿势重新挺进，稳固好着力点，在膝窝旁吮吸着留下红印。

“桑克瑞德。”

他让男人看着自己的舌头从膝盖一直舔到腿根、分身带着滑腻响声在体内进出的样子，自己则紧紧盯着对方的脸，观察着那张脸染上潮红、逐渐显出崩溃。

第二次射出时于里昂热准许对方趴在地毯上，垫高了男人的腰自后侧而入。但他仍不肯放过桑克瑞德的眼睛，固执地要用情欲遮蔽眼睛里的理智。

“桑克瑞德啊。”

精灵抚了下不平整的刺青，指头又碰碰桑克瑞德的眉毛。他做这些小动作时抽送的节奏会减缓那么一会儿，却对男人趋于无力的呻吟感到不满，便加足力气操弄起来，博得一阵新的渴求之声。

待到手指下的眼睛完全浸满欲望，于里昂热才搂紧了桑克瑞德，轻啄着男人的脖子和锁骨。

等桑克瑞德呢喃着“好痛”和“明天不要叫我起来”沉沉睡去，于里昂热又不适宜地思索起洗澡的问题。而在考虑着这些问题之间，精灵找出被他们遗忘在角落里的《梦魇与吸血贵族》，用魔法锁起来。

“糟糕透顶……”

于里昂热把书包进行礼的最底部，回身给桑克瑞德脖子上的咬伤补上了一道治愈的咒语。

END.


	15. 15.食物中毒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *3.x-4.0期间日常。  
*吵架啦！！

** **15.食物中毒** **

【1】

吵架是人类相处模式的一种形态。非但陌生人发生矛盾会吵架，即使是结婚多年的夫妻亦然，更别提同事抑或情人。

“——那你就这么办好了！”

石之家的所有人都停下了手里的活，望向大厅一角的搭档。一个是把计划书和手册摔在桌面上的桑克瑞德，另一个则是面对山崩般的怒火也处之泰然的于里昂热。

“我不是这个意思。”

“那还有什么意思？说到底你就不肯改改这个毛病，去问一问怎么了？到底怎么了？你把这个，还有这个——拿给随便什么人来看，你让他们看看，绝对都会觉得有问题！”

“非萨雷安的大贤者来验证便是无用功。若我要请路边的摊贩来看，无异于讲听天书。”

桑克瑞德的手猛然打在椅背上。那一瞬间以为他要摔凳子的赫利赶忙抢了一步，夺走了凳子。

“钻牛角尖，是吧？好。反正我话就放这了——用两天的时间，你慢慢等你的萨雷安大贤者来给你解答，再慢慢去实行。而我——”

“喂，小兄弟，冷静点。”

“放开，里奥尔。”

“噢哟，危险啊。”

桑克瑞德扭头瞪了里奥尔一眼，又转向于里昂热，深深地呼吸几次。

“总之，就当我们没讨论过这件事。”

他气呼呼地踏着大步，而里奥尔则等他走后捡起那些手册和散开的纸张。

“嗯……这都是什么……我没看懂。不过，我想他不是要分手的意思吧？”

里奥尔得到的是于里昂热冷冰冰的一瞥，不由得老实地交还这些资料。

“分手？”那精灵怪异地笑了一声，“您指的是什么？”

里奥尔吐吐舌头，灰溜溜地躲到一边，又听见雅·修特拉哼出轻蔑的嗤笑。

“管他们呢。”猫魅族说，“到晚上就和好了。”

“和好？跟那个书呆子？”

桑克瑞德在石之家的门口震声吼着，关起门来的响动让门板在铁锁上剧烈地弹了一下。

一阵令人尴尬的安静在吼声的回音里慢慢沉淀。过了半晌，同样在场的库尔特内与赫利才嘀咕着各自忙开，而里奥尔则在雅·修特拉的暗示下凑近呆呆站着的于里昂热。

“没有什么矛盾是一顿饭不能解决的。”里奥尔安慰着精灵，“他不会走远的，要不我替你去找他？”

“……多半，在第七天堂。”于里昂热语速极慢，“与各方的冒险者闲聊，能让他的心情转好。”

“哎，哎哎。我也喜欢去那儿。”

里奥尔马上跑出了石之家。但不到五分钟，他就回来冲着于里昂热喊：“桑克瑞德不在那里。”

“露天咖啡厅……或是会馆。”

这回里奥尔出去了一个多小时，返回时作出了桑克瑞德已经离开摩杜纳的结论。

“离开摩杜纳？……我想不太可能……他真的不在附近了？”

“陆行鸟租屋已经说了。大姐头那边呢？”

“我哪知道那家伙会去哪。”

令人尴尬的安静再次降临。

“总、总之……很快就会回来的吧？虽然话说得狠，不过撂挑子不是他的风格。你们的活没完成之前，总会回来的。”

于里昂热黯然摇了摇头：“他已经很久不那么叫我了。”

“啊？”

“书呆子……”

“难道不是吗？咳，我是说——”里奥尔一时失言，被雅·修特拉暗地里敲了一下后连忙改口打圆场，“之前什么时候这么叫你？”

“……在萨雷安。”

“哇，那倒是真的很久。后来呢，怎么解决的？”

于里昂热咬紧了舌尖，不再说话。

【2】

“那你就那么办好了啊！还问我干什么！”

于里昂热的第一反应是扯住少年的手，不让对方把自己的头发揪下来。

“既然我说什么你都有反对意见，那你其实根本不需要来问我，自己去做就好了。”

精灵苦涩地望着少年：“可是……”

“不要‘可是’，你算算，从我来这儿听你提问到我回答你的每个问题，你说了多少个‘可是’？”

“……唔。”

“真听进去一点，就少一个‘可是’好不好啊？什么‘可是会有掺杂在锅底的水’，‘可是调料的量必然存在误差’……干嘛，于里昂热，你到底还想不想学做这个菜？”

“……想。”

桑克瑞德把锅碗瓢盆加一包魔蛇鸟肉，以及一大包调料全部归拢，推到于里昂热怀里。

“那就丢掉你那些‘可是’，先走出第一步啊，你这书呆子。”

穆恩布瑞达不在身边的第一个星期，被自己青梅竹马惯坏了的于里昂热，终于无法忍受公共食堂的缺菜少油，决定亲手做一次自己喜欢吃的菜。

可在真正动手之前，于里昂热又担心做坏这道菜，颠覆自己对“喜爱之物”的认知。为此他找来了仅比自己大一点，又经常吹嘘生存之道的桑克瑞德，希望能从对方身上得到一点可用建议。

而于里昂热没想到的是，经过半小时讨论，桑克瑞德竟然发怒了。

“做得难吃，以后就不喜欢吃了是嘛？好，停下，我知道你要说‘可是’——啧。”

少年挥舞起一对木勺，像是在挥舞一对短刀。

“先从切肉开始……切啊？”

那少年气呼呼地，近乎用木勺把精灵的手按在砧板上。

【3】

“我想你该放盐。”库尔特内忽然开口，“我认为你手里那些姜片，不该现在就扔进锅里。”

于里昂热终止他的回忆，慌忙将手中的姜片放回原处。

“肉丸快煮好的时候再放吧。”库尔特内礼貌地笑笑，却在看了眼铁锅里的料理后，脸色一变。“它不是该拿去油炸么？”

“……啊。我想，滚上了面粉的肉丸，不容易在油里熟透。”

“那好像也不应该……在煮之前就滚面粉吧？”

于里昂热铁青着脸熄灭了炉子里的火，宣告第一锅肉丸制作失败。

当晚于里昂热吃的是面粉和魔蛇鸟肉混在一起煮成的羹汤，而桑克瑞德并未回来。精灵保持着缺少面部表情的状态刮干净碗里的残渍，思索白天两人的争论里，哪里能够取得平衡。

第二天于里昂热吃的是没有盐却甜得过了头的生炸肉丸，桑克瑞德依旧没有回来。

到了第三天，桑克瑞德回是回来了，身上却带着一大包新鲜的魔蛇鸟肉。

他一言不发地将那包魔蛇鸟肉扔在厨房里，自己躲进了房间。于里昂热在同伴的鼓励下敲开房门，却见那男人蜷在床边上，眼窝凹陷出了一道阴影。

“饿。”桑克瑞德面对窘迫的精灵，只吐了一个字。

里奥尔跟在精灵身后探头一听，赶紧把于里昂热拽出门外塞进厨房。

“这是和好的信号，别放过啊。”

是夜桑克瑞德吃下了于里昂热端上的、三天来做的效果最好的一盘魔蛇鸟肉丸。他面色平静，也不对肉丸味道或三天前的争吵做任何评述，顶多是在于里昂热故作无意经过自己身旁时问：“你没给别人吃过，对吧。”

“是的。”

“那就好。”

“怎么？”

“有毒。”

而后桑克瑞德人一歪，倒在地上。

【4】

“咯啊……咳咳……你想毒死我嘛！盐多得都变成苦味啦。”

于里昂热手忙脚乱地拖走少年面前的菜盘。

但过几分钟，桑克瑞德又要求精灵把菜盘拿回来。

“罢了，对不起。”

于里昂热正愧疚着自己的失误，听到这声抱歉反倒迷惑地连连摇头。

“是我不好……”

“不是。”

桑克瑞德皱着脸，坚持着吃完那盘肉丸后喝了好几口水。

“不好的是我。我知道你不是真的想毒死我……我的意思是……千万不要放弃。”

【5】

“牛奶？牛奶里怎么会有老鼠药？天哪……”

“对对对对对不起……我看到坚果的罐子旁边有老鼠屎，就以为……”

“那是食果花鼠啦！哦不，食果花鼠在哪？”

“快去找！”

“那桑克瑞德怎么办？”

雅·修特拉的长杖像一把剑似地高高扬起：“那么个大活人死不了，先把食果花鼠给我找出来！”

于里昂热无心去挂念食果花鼠。在他看来，似乎眼前的男人比食果花鼠更有生命危险。

“吐出来……试试吐出来……”

“呃……”

被他扛进房间的双剑士滚得不成人形，脸上净是冷汗。毒鼠药带来的腹痛令他听不到精灵的声音，情急之下，于里昂热只得掐住对方的下巴，硬是用了一个有倒灌作用的小型魔法。

不易被吸收的以太一下子冲进桑克瑞德嘴里；没过几分钟，醉以太的现象便越过腹痛冲了上来。

“喂，小哥，你该不会真想杀了他吧？”

“没你的事，里奥尔。找到那小东西了吗？”

门外一阵忙乱，意图插嘴的里奥尔被雅·修特拉挥着杖子赶开。但雅·修特拉并未忘记过来看他俩一眼，一见场面越来越糟，猫魅族叹着气加了一个祛除毒素的法阵。

“反正都这样了。”她破罐子破摔地说，“干脆就让他多挨一会儿，谁让他乱发脾气。”

“我以后不再……”

“再说那话……就休想让我吃药。”

“桑克瑞德！”

“你不是说……要找萨雷安的大贤者来看看你的计划书和实验配方表吗？”

“唔，取消了。”

双剑士呻吟着转了个身，缩进床铺里侧，逐渐化成一个标准的球形。

“取消了？”他的声音隔着被单，像在闷罐头里敲击鼓棒，“取消……然后你想……”

“就是取消而已。”

于里昂热看到被团边缘冒出一只写着不满的琥珀色眼睛。精灵将被子边缘压到桑克瑞德的下巴旁，让他能好好说话。

“我猜你这两天……只想着……‘算了就照我说的办’吧……哎哟……”

“还有别的办法么？”

“说了让你……问问别人。雅·修特拉不是……就在旁边嘛。”

“她对这场测试所涉知识点，并不擅长。”

“那也可以……问一下啊……”

“万一再发生争执，局面难以控制。”

“真叫人恼火……白给你带这么多生肉了……”

“解毒药，调好了。”

“我不喝。”

“拜托，你不听这书呆子的话，独眼兄弟的话也不听吗？再闹别扭下去，这位先生肯定觉得，‘呀，吵架是多么麻烦啊’地——更加不喜欢说话了。”

起先还想先接过装着解毒药杯子的于里昂热闻言，又把杯子递还给里奥尔。

“你去哪？”里奥尔捧着杯子，可桑克瑞德又一副打定主意要毒死自己的架势，不禁烦躁起来，“你们俩吵架，别把其他人卷进去啊。”

“我去……找食果花鼠。”于里昂热回答。

【6】

由于言语不和而发生争执的事情，于里昂热从小到大经历过许多次。原本就因为喜好冷门的知识，又极少和同龄人交流，“争执”往往违背话语的本意，连沉默都能击败。

说话便会争吵，沉默使人烦恼。这些堵死于里昂热的路的石墙被穆恩布瑞达用小铁勺一点点挖穿，而后又被一帮叽叽喳喳的朋友扩大，直至推翻。

时至今日他本该不再害怕矛盾，偶尔却被不经意的彷徨感包围起来。

他是“不害怕”了，但——怎么办才好？

于里昂热抱着平安无事的食果花鼠站在桑克瑞德床前。

“怎么办？”他对那男人问，“我到底……该不该取消计划呢？”

“取不取消都不是……问题。”

桑克瑞德正在喝他的第二杯解毒药，这回是解醉以太症状用的药，在嘴巴里留下他一点都不喜欢的味道。

“就算你重启这个计划，我对它的意见还是一样的；如若你的意见也一样，那我们就还会争吵。吵完了……你就让步，取消。”桑克瑞德提不起精神，也不想继续这个话题，“来来去去，一点进步都没有。”

于里昂热颇为悲哀地望着他：“你让我感觉……快要看不到自己了。”

“眼睛里装了太多别人的东西，看不到自己也很正常啊。”

桑克瑞德把被子卷在背上做成一个窝，自己盘起腿坐在里头。这样他便不会因一直坐着而让背部着凉，也不必为了让自己刚经历完毒药和醉以太的身体保暖而长时间躺着。

“我说的是你的脑子啊，脑子。不要‘不是一就是二’，或者‘我的建议有个万一，你的想法有个万一’什么的……中和一下吧，中和起来。”

于里昂热努力循着桑克瑞德的路径去思考，感到非常辛苦。

“难道是……三？”

“不是‘三’。唉……你过来。”

桑克瑞德撩开被子给精灵让了个位置，这下两个人就都团在被子里，并肩坐着了。

“思考是你的任务。”等于里昂热坐稳，桑克瑞德把脑袋缩进被子下，倚着精灵较高的肩膀打起了哈欠，“慢慢想吧，想完了……再喊我起来。”

于里昂热依旧感到迷茫无措，就像他拿着一根拐杖学习全新的走路方式一样。思考原是他的长项，而桑克瑞德正让他用别的方法来思考。

“哦对……你不是真想毒死我，对吧？”那双剑士忽然又在于里昂热耳边低声问，“你居然没发现牛奶是毒老鼠用的么。”

“当然不想。若十二神能为我那时的行动作证，让我改信十二神也无妨。”

“那就是……要毒死食果花鼠。”

“为何不是毒死你，就是毒死食果花鼠呢？”

“那为什么……不是‘只要问一问便会吵架’，就是‘取消计划’呢？”

于里昂热偏过头，打算看看桑克瑞德的脸。但那男人只是想起了什么，发丝挡在双眼前，唯独一张嘴还偷偷残存着笑意。

“要不是我差点被当成老鼠……还记不得你小时候做坏了的那盘肉丸。”

“我以为你正是让我想起那盘肉丸，才买来这么多生肉。”

“胡说，我自己去打猎来的……”

“那，是为了让我想起来吗？”

“……原来不是……现在说是也行。”

“结果已经产生，却在此之后改变原因了啊，桑克瑞德。”

“干嘛，我说不是，你就非得问个明白么……改了不也挺好么……”

于里昂热仍是苦恼万分，可等他再想问什么时，桑克瑞德早已睡得要坐不住了。

“你也净是……用行动来给我出谜题。”

精灵让食果花鼠睡在自己的左手心里，右手则环过桑克瑞德的后背，让对方不至于打着盹向后倒去。

苦思无果的精灵决定，等这男人睡熟了，再去做一次自己喜欢吃的菜，说不定到了那时，他就能在纠正用料错误的过程中想明白了。

END.


	16. 16.对牛弹琴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *3.3-3.4期间，假设分手一次

** **16.对牛弹琴** **

【1】

“如果是这样，那就分开吧。”

桑克瑞德披上一件外套，盖住苍白的绷带。

“反正只是不离开、不出意外……而已。随便哪个谁都能做到吧。分开的话，就不用往我这多费心思了。”

“桑……”

“这样也不错。”

桑克瑞德扯紧外套，没有接受来自于里昂热的任何帮助，将自己步伐调整到让人看不出破绽的程度，缓慢走到房门边。

“你要是想住下，我就跟旅店说一声再开一个客房。”桑克瑞德在开门前，回过头向站在房间正中央的精灵族说道，“别介意，我们住这里的费用都由伊修加德包办。”

那精灵族沉默着，忽然赶了一步，手掌边缘碰到了男人的左手。

左边是那男人的死角，被止痛药麻痹过的神经令桑克瑞德一时未能很快避开这一下碰触。

桑克瑞德迅速抽回了手；而于里昂热仍按着门，占领这扇门的指挥权。

“不了……还有别的事，等着我去处理。”精灵族的目光落在自己刚刚碰到过桑克瑞德的手掌边缘上，那里被灯光描出的影子单薄而无精打采，“我知道你也有别的工作要忙，桑克瑞德……仅仅是被分流了的河水，和乘上开往两条航路之船的游客……希望我们仍是共有同一个目的地的伙伴。”

“我们是。”桑克瑞德把这扇门让给于里昂热，“这一点从未因别的什么而改变。不过——我不是你想要弥补亏欠什么人的替代品。”

“我想我们并非在计划或理论方面产生……从根源上不能调和的矛盾，然而症结如光下之影、只深不散……唯独你说的这一点，我无法理解。”

“无法理解，就不要去理解。”桑克瑞德答道，“这一次，我认为你不理解也没关系。”

【2】

给伊修加德穿上皑皑白披的雪，恰巧在联合军演前几日停下了它们的纺织机。像是哈罗妮给这些晶莹的小六角形精灵传达旨意，让它们为这场即将要在伊修加德历史舞台上登场的华彩演出留好足够的空间。

那几日占星台的观测者无不叹着女神为教徒付出了山海分量的爱，尽管并非所有观星之人都愿意接受祖国在这场演习后紧步迎接的变革。

“您说的这个人，住在四楼。”

出于对拂晓血盟之友的安全考虑，曾遭遇行刺案的艾默里克要求城里旅馆对拂晓血盟成员的入住情况保持缄默，也提高了旅馆四周的保卫强度，因而于里昂热花了好几道手续，才在艾默里克尚未回到伊修加德城内的情况下取得信任和许可，获知桑克瑞德具体住在哪个房间。

他敲了敲房门，没听见屋内的回复。接引他的侍者认为桑克瑞德也没回来，建议于里昂热先在酒馆里等一等。

“只要我值晚班，就能看到他回来得很迟……或者很少回来，也可能是我没注意。”

当于里昂热询问侍者，那善使双剑的贤人一般什么时候回房间时，侍者掰着指头数了起来。

“入住到现在……得有十多天了。真的碰到他回房，估计只有四五次。有一次他向我们要一条干净的毛巾，好像是凌晨五点多……可我送过来时，又敲不开门。我问老板是不是等白天再试试，老板说白天他从不回屋。”

“仅有的入住……都在凌晨么？”

“啊啊，是的。早晨离开的时间跟我交班的时间很近，我每次都能碰见，所以记得。”

侍者叨念着托了这几个在伊修加德活跃的盟友的福才成功阻止发生于城里、叫人惶恐不安的连环纵火案，又听到于里昂热说要在门外等，格外好心地给精灵搬来了一张椅子。

“您不进去等么？”

“不了，谢谢您。”

侍者为难地走开了，剩下于里昂热一个人坐在桑克瑞德的客房门口，目光穿过长长的走廊，直望向走廊尽头的窗外。

临近下午时，伊修加德在联合军演中拔得头筹的欢呼声响彻山之都，似乎为此而欢庆一般，沉寂数日的雪花纷纷袅袅飘落下来。

为了不让雪花飘进走廊里，另一名侍者匆匆跑过于里昂热身旁关上窗户，又匆匆自于里昂热面前折返，途中停下问了问于里昂热在等什么人，进而与上一位侍者一样，告知精灵那个贤人几乎不在白天回房休息。

“没关系，我在这里等就好。”

“到了晚上就会很冷。”

“不碍事。”

于里昂热一再婉拒侍者们让他进屋内等待的建议，安然坐定在门外。他只接受侍者们送来的热饮和便餐，并坚持付了餐费。

他听到钟声准点在城内回荡，一次次提醒沉浸在欢乐和胜利，以及对未来抱有无限期待的人们不要忘记每日该有的起居生活。

“你能听到吗，桑克瑞德？”于里昂热看看自己手里的杯子，“听到这些声音，想起它的意义了吗？”

答案当然是否定的，正如于里昂热抵达伊修加德之前，雅·修特拉所提醒他的一样。

「我这么说你一定能明白——路易索瓦大师过世后。」

因此于里昂热放下了手里的一切工作——包括与艾里迪布斯的暗中“合作”——先给桑克瑞德发了一次通讯，想让那个贤人至少抽上几个小时，到摩杜纳或是干脆由于里昂热自己前往伊修加德见一面。

于里昂热提出的理由是看一看桑克瑞德的现状，比如右眼的伤是否还能进一步治疗防止眼球坏死和感染，错失使用魔法的能力后体内的以太循环是否正常。而这些基于关怀的见面理由皆被桑克瑞德回绝，一丝回旋的余地也不留下。

「趁现在还有能做的事，也没受影响，于里昂热，让我一个人静一静。」

于里昂热没有强硬坚持，而是决定不提前告知任何人就自己赶赴伊修加德。不出所料地，光是旅馆侍者的说法就让精灵难以置之不理。

正和侍者所言相符，于里昂热等到了下半夜，欢庆之声被伊修加德的积雪层层覆盖，桑克瑞德才拖着一身的伤累出现在精灵的视野中。

“你来干什么？”双剑士愣了一愣，“不是让你别过来吗？”

于里昂热驻足并困惑地微微张开嘴。桑克瑞德的反应远比他想象的要冷淡，这份冷淡相比第七灵灾后曾有发生过的有过之而无不及，以至于精灵一时间懵住了，硕大的疑问霸占着脑海，而后慢慢转变为生长着尖刺的藤条。

所幸于里昂热早已习惯。“受伤了吗？”他嘴上先问出自己观察到的，思维同时飞快排列着救治和提问的先后顺序，“来便来了，当做躲不开也逃不掉的灾厄就好。”

“不严重。”桑克瑞德叹气着说，打开了房间门，升起炉火、解下武器和上衣，用侍者送来的热水擦身，“演习时冒出来一个大块头客人胡闹。”

于里昂热制住对方的动作，以免热水碰到淤血较为严重的部位。他在桑克瑞德清洗时用炉火暖着手，拂掉程度不深的青紫撞伤，对着几块已然出现波及骨头和内脏迹象的黑红色痕迹皱起眉。

“你应该早些回来，不管我在不在……伤到这种地步，至少要在温暖的环境里休息，请医者治疗。”

“处理过了，没什么问题。”

于里昂热在男人的侧腹上按了按，果不其然听到对方反射性的抽气声。

并非源于欢好，杂糅着疼痛和一丝怨愤的气息。疼痛来自伤病，那么怨愤来自何方？于里昂热当然知道怨愤来自何方，而桑克瑞德在发出这一声抽气后也立即抿紧了嘴。

“不好意思。”桑克瑞德说，“你来得有点突然。”

于里昂热并不介怀，拉开自己带来的包裹拿出为此而备好了的伤药与绷带。

“突然或必然，都不曾改变你‘不希望见到我’的结局。”

“我认为我表达得够清楚了，于里昂热。你清楚原因，那么……”

“我们……等处理完这些再说好吗？”

桑克瑞德被那精灵按着坐下，忍住疼痛直起腰。“于里昂热。”他在精灵贴近的头顶上说，“让我自己来吧。”

“若是让自己回到灵灾之后的模样……会再次落入深渊的陷阱。”

“没头没脑的说什么呢……那个无影已经消亡了。”

于里昂热抹匀伤药，覆上绷带。“深渊，不单单是无影啊，桑克瑞德。你又要把自己关进墙后吗？”

“朋友变多了之后，想关起来也难吧。”

“那时候，我们的战友也不少；担心你的人——帕帕力莫，他们一直都在。可你现在连我也不肯见了。”

“啊呀。”桑克瑞德仰起头看向天花板角落里的蛛网，“就让我一个人静一静吧，于里昂热。有些事我也想独自去确认。”

“我认为独自去确认什么，和你接受朋友们的协助并非一回事。你不希望我来，那你完全可以……主动和雅·修特拉小姐沟通，请她帮你治疗这些伤。要是不想见我，至少让大家放——”

“就是去找他们了，大家才会不放心，不是吗？‘桑克瑞德，你的体质不能到以太浓度过高的区域去’；‘桑克瑞德，你的左眼视野多少还是会影响到战斗吧’；‘桑克瑞德，不能用魔法了的话，就不要冲得太靠前’——于里昂热啊，敏菲利亚走了，而我因为不能到星海里去，连最后那一面都见不到啊。现在这个样子，连这点小事都没法自己解决的话，哪能谈得上放心？”

“那么，就连我也不行吗？”

“依赖你还是依赖其他人，没有什么差别。”

于里昂热扎好桑克瑞德腹部和肋骨位置的几圈绷带，又在双剑士的左肩和手腕上分别施加魔法、化开淤血。他安静地完成这几个动作，确认过几次包扎无误也没有遗漏后，稍微退了几步，拉开一个不必低头也能完整地看着桑克瑞德的脸的距离。

“我以为……你答应过，不再让我经历一次，穆恩布瑞达那样的事。”

“我不会这么容易死掉的，只不过是一头独眼巨人罢了。”

“我指的不是这个，桑克瑞德。我未能在她离世前为她祛除信仰与诋毁相摩擦而出的迷雾，与她心意相通……为此再多的悔意也追之不及。我以为我不必……再经历这一切。”

他看到桑克瑞德的脸色先是有所动容，而后缓缓被冻进炉火也化不开的冰窖。

“你害怕吗，于里昂热？从很多角度来说，我还不如穆恩布瑞达那么强。你觉得我们是这种关系，所以有权要求我改变这个决定吗？”

“再次看到你变回那时候的样子，的确令人害怕。”

炉子里的木柴被烧到了带着水分的枝条，炸出一朵小小的火花，让光线在一瞬间多了些许偏移，在桑克瑞德的侧脸上摇起明灭不定的重影。

仿佛这道重影给皮肤带来实感似地，桑克瑞德忽然抬起手，在那道影子边上碰了碰，又被胡茬刺得快速弹开了手指。

过去那几年他还没有这些胡茬，他的笑容还是光洁而自信的，至少自信着能守护好继老师之后，那道新的光。

但如今，连这道光也消失了。

他木然盯着自己碰到过胡茬的指尖，于里昂热亦陪着他，视线凝聚在这一点上。良久，桑克瑞德才撇下手指，拎起外套。

“如果是这样，那就分开吧。”

【3】

“你想见她吗？”

于里昂热冲着食果花鼠问道，但食果花鼠睡得很熟，丝毫不为精灵的唐突所恼。

“我可以……让你见她。要是见到她便能解开这道疑惑……”

他攥紧自己的袍子，做了两次深呼吸。

“可是……在这之后，还会原谅我吗？”

大概不可能。于里昂热对此并不抱期待，从听闻敏菲利亚的去向再到定下计划，他从未奢求过原谅。

但是总会有另一个声音告诉他，会的——比起责备他，桑克瑞德责备自己的可能性更高；每次重看计划是否存在疏漏时这个声音都在低语，桑克瑞德只会责备自己，而非宽不宽恕什么人。

“可你并不是怀着这种侥幸来制定计划的。”那个声音又说，“你绝不是在他‘多半会谅解吧’的前提下，做出这个计划的。”

于里昂热同意了这个声音的说法，随后意识到这个声音听上去就像暗之战士。

这个想法有点可笑，毕竟暗之战士也不清楚于里昂热在策划什么，也许只有那么一小部分，他们做过的事情与于里昂热将要做的事情境况重合。

于里昂热掏着兜里的面罩，在戴上之前，先揉了揉食果花鼠的后颈毛。

“回头……要送你去石之家，那儿比这里更安全。等事情了结……还需要你多陪陪他。”

他碰醒了这只小花鼠，对上一双圆溜溜的黑眼珠。似乎由于于里昂热换了一身长袍，食果花鼠一时半会还没认出他，大眼睛多眨了几下。

“确实……分开也不错。不必碍于过从甚密的关系，必须让步和包容……责罚与憎恨，都将无可阻挡。这便够了……对吧，穆恩布瑞达。”

虽在询问自己的青梅竹马，也明白穆恩布瑞达大约在用和煦的怀抱宽慰自己，但于里昂热还是恐惧地颤抖起来，捂住了脸。

无差别的宽容，反而加深伤害的毒刃；忍让也绝非让错误转变为正确的轮盘。而正因为他们这么忍让着，自责找不到宣泄的出处，箍在身体之中、长出了倒刺。

于里昂热放下覆着自己脸旁的手时，遮住面容的薄纱已经穿戴妥当，通往禁书库、和暗之战士等人碰头的入口亦被打开。

所以，分开也好。

【4】

“那个双剑士，是不是没有做过冒险者？”

“为何产生如此疑问，是否在交手的过程中看出什么异样？”

暗之战士摞着他的斧子，摇了摇头：“虽说我没有关心你那些过去的同伴的义务，不过像他那么打，大概总有一天会死掉的吧。”

于里昂热绷紧了身体，但还是控制住表情，不使之扭曲。

“那种武器，我没理解错的话，应该倾向于在暗处偷袭、就算不一击毙命也能给敌人留下难以愈合、严重影响行动的伤口。可他好像把这种武器当成了——剑士。不做掩护，除了必要的闪避和招架以外，完全暴露在我们的进攻下。”

暗之战士只是告知身为领路人的精灵族，他们在黑衣森林边境对阿莉塞做了很长一段路的追捕行动。但这场行动被一直潜伏在暗处的桑克瑞德所阻挠，即使用弓箭射伤了阿莉塞，也没能在他们进入伊修加德的领地之前打出更有杀伤力的战果。

“起先他是在我们看不到的地方。”暗之战士回忆着，“他有绝对的优势，我能察觉到那个小女孩，但根本没发现他。那个家伙……如果不在我们进攻的时候突然插一脚，至少能拿掉拉米米的命。”

“他没有杀死你们的理由。”于里昂热安静地回答，“他们的组织，还未知晓我们的目的。消灭蛮神本是他们的义务，若没有暴露真正目标，他们便还不能完全将你们列为敌人。”

“你是在说，不完全是敌人的话，就不必下死手去跟他们战斗了吗？”

“我想你说反了——是他们，不会如此。”

“那么，我们在战斗的时候‘不小心’杀了他们，对你来说也无所谓吧。”

暗之战士极不信任地凝视着精灵。

“反正到了最后，你也回不到他们中间了。拐弯抹角的有什么意思呢？直接告诉我他们的弱点，下次再见面，按你死我活的规则来就好。现在他们无非只是我们的绊脚石，那个双剑士保护住了小女孩，倘若她没被诺玛蕾的箭毒死，离我们的计划被透露出去也不远了。”

“尚未——到正确的时机。时机还未成熟，阿尔伯特。至少艾里迪布斯并未如此准许，我也不能代替他给你们这个许可。”

暗之战士的视线变得尖利而细长：“你犹豫了，领路人。”

“我终将为真理而奔赴刑场，不论是兵刃之交，还是言语之锋……何来犹豫？”

于里昂热不愿与他纠缠争辩下去，亦没有必要反复阐述自己的决心，迈开步子越过暗之战士的身侧。阿莉塞由桑克瑞德送进伊修加德了的话，必定会与阿尔菲诺见面。于里昂热有必要马上回到沙之家里，装作他仍是路易索瓦老师托付双胞胎安危的学生和表面上的家人与战友，等待友人前来告诉他阿莉塞的近况。

时间紧迫，无法浪费任何一秒去思考可能是谁来找他。假如是雅·修特拉和可露儿，甚至是阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞，于里昂热都有自信演得圆满。

怕只怕是桑克瑞德亲自来。

“你怕那个双剑士回你们的据点？”

暗之战士敏锐地观察出于里昂热的异常，返身拦住了精灵的去路。

“放心吧，领路人。那个双剑士大概一下子也来不了。”他讥讽地看着于里昂热，“你还有很多时间考虑清楚自己的立场，等他们来兴师问罪的时候继续扮演你的老实人角色。”

第一秒闪过钟盘的那一瞬间，于里昂热还未意识到这些话的含义。等秒针动了第二下，精灵便僵住了。

“……你……”

“我不是说了吗，像他那么打法，总有一天会死掉。只不过现在还死不掉，他来得出乎意料。我搞清楚他的战法之后，杀掉他就简单得多了。”

暗之战士将他的巨斧掉了个个儿，给于里昂热看斧刃上干涸的血迹。

“啊，不过看他那个反应，我好奇他到底知不知道自己挨了这么一下。他真把自己当成剑士之类的了？”

【5】

于里昂热一直忍耐着，等到阿尔菲诺与阿莉塞离开沙之家，再预计他们走远；忍到他认为阿莉塞也觉得差不多能查完《格伦神谕》了，才试着去接桑克瑞德的通讯珠。

……不出所料，那男人并不愿接听。连试了几次也接不通信号的于里昂热不得已只好先找阿尔菲诺，打听那名贤人的情况。

『他么？一切都好。送阿莉塞到伊修加德来的时候，没看出哪里有伤。你可以自己问他……他的通讯一直都很畅通，随叫随到呢。』

有那么一会儿于里昂热想亲自与阿莉塞询问，甚至揣上了《格伦神谕》的抄本，趁暗之战士们外出而艾里迪布斯无暇指手画脚之时往伊修加德跑一趟。

可他在踏出沙之家第一步的时候又硬是制止住了自己的腿，折返屋内，抱起食果花鼠。

“得麻烦……库尔特内跑一趟……”

他将这只被寄养在沙之家的食果花鼠拜托给库尔特内，请求对方务必在桑克瑞德外出时照顾好它。

“这倒是没问题。”库尔特内回答，“不过我以为它就住在石之家呢，怎么会跑到萨纳兰来？”

“前段时间……桑克瑞德送它到这里来的。”

“他那么不信任我们嘛！明明留在石之家也行，克莱门丝她们都很喜欢可爱的小动物。”

“他说自己不能经常到沙之家，给我做个伴……也给……”

……也给沙之家添点生气。

还是——于里昂热转念一想，也许桑克瑞德还希望这只食果花鼠能代替他，不时去拂晓之间转一转。

老师在那里；过去的敏菲利亚也在那里。代替他看一看拂晓之间，让曾经的记忆不至于蒙上擦不净的时光灰。

库尔特内没有注意到于里昂热这段沉默的意味，应允着一定会给食果花鼠喂品质最好的坚果，不给它跑出大家的视线范围，抱走了那只小动物。

“……如果可以，想办法告诉他，食果花鼠就在摩杜纳。”

“好。”

“我的通讯珠，前些日子出了故障。”于里昂热又补了一句解释；不过他的话音未落，就意识到库尔特内其实并不打算问他其他问题。

“桑克瑞德偶尔会去一趟石之家。”库尔特内说，“他最近在用一种简单的止痛药，说是不太适应伊修加德的伙食和天气，容易闹肚子。”

“……他在撒谎。”

“啊？”

于里昂热暗自捏紧双拳：“每次拿的量……多吗？”

“拿个五六瓶，不过前两天去取了一打。你也该劝劝他啦，多吃点温暖的食物……伊修加德那么冷，肠胃哪经得起冷餐的折腾啊。”

库尔特内小心地抱着食果花鼠，仔细记好于里昂热交代的注意事宜。

“我保证桑克瑞德看到的食果花鼠，会在石之家活蹦乱跳的。”

【6】

「于里昂热，昨晚我在沙漠边露营的时候，有只猫钻进我的帐篷里了。你知道沙漠的夜晚很冷，那小家伙可能迷路，也着凉了吧……进帐篷之后老是打喷嚏，我就把它抓进被子里抱着，这样它就能暖和起来了。可是那小家伙一直在叫唤，喵喵喵喵……好像很惊慌。大概是害怕我？嗯……我也这么认为。不过虽然它叫得很大声，实际上四条腿已经是睡觉的姿势了。到底是害怕得要逃走，还是想取暖……真难懂啊。」

「因为跑出帐篷便会被冻死，而在你怀里又可能成为猎物。但是……你没有恶意，它应该很快就能领会……跟你一块睡，才是安全的。」

「还是这么狡猾的回答。我知道你的意思……」

那时桑克瑞德笑起来的模样尚且能完好地掩盖住底下的阴影。靠近于里昂热后，在高度的差距下、又未得到于里昂热明确表态之前，他先用自己的鼻尖碰了碰于里昂热的下巴。

「是啊，贸然接近，温暖得像是死刑前的送别餐。我真害怕啊，于里昂热。」

跟行为互相矛盾的言论，令于里昂热苦闷地笑出声来。

「害怕就不要这么做……我本也不是容易相处的人，就像少年时那样……倒算相安无事。」

「可是，」桑克瑞德扯扯精灵的衣领，「你这个表情，哪能丢下你不管呀。」

他一再拉低于里昂热的高度，最终让自己的嘴唇和精灵在同一条线上，只差一根手指的宽度。

「我们都不是……被丢下便无法前行的弱者，桑克瑞德。不要太……妄自尊大。」

「你抽气的频率太高啦，一点说服力都没有。」

于里昂热及时制住那贤人妄图剥开自己护目镜的行为，可在桑克瑞德以为精灵要坚定地拒绝时，于里昂热又顺着自己捏住的手腕，滑到双剑士的手肘上。

他用了点力拉近了这个男人。

「这么做的话，你就能摆脱自己制造出的黑暗吗……自大的人啊。」

【7】

于里昂热从桌面上直起身。彻夜伏桌而眠使他肩背酸硬，但他无心再去火炉边暖化筋骨，只匆匆吞下一块隔了夜的三明治。

暗之战士应该已在萨纳兰行动起来了。于里昂热谨慎地确认过他们的行踪，给拂晓血盟的朋友们发去信号。

那一刻就要来临；桑克瑞德想见到的人、想触摸的光——马上就可以突破云雾降临了。终日提心吊胆、步步为营，又在罪恶感中苦心等待的时刻——于里昂热整理好自己的仪容，迎向那片沙漠。

他守在隐蔽处观察着朋友们的战场，却意料外地没能看出如暗之战士所言，给桑克瑞德造成伤口的后果。那男人以其自傲的迅捷冲在前列，同时压制着暗之战士与骑士，给同伴留出足够多的余裕。

桑克瑞德看上去和阿尔菲诺反馈的一样，远高于“一切正常”，或可说“状态极佳”，仿佛早出晚归和隐藏在外套底下的伤口根本只是于里昂热的臆想，精灵还能从暗之战士脸上窥见一丝不确定。

或许是于里昂热临阵的急迫之心过甚，精灵注意到桑克瑞德在一瞬之间分出一星目光，直往他藏身的方位射来。

“你在那里吗？”

于里昂热分明从这道目光里读出了桑克瑞德的惊疑。

“要发生什么了，是不是？”

仅仅这一两秒的分神，暗之战士的锁链在刀光下骤然四散，冲着桑克瑞德的死角席卷而去。眼见时机成熟，于里昂热也无法偏安，箭步上前亮明了自己的身份。

“不要心急，桑克瑞德。”他们重启新的战斗，当双剑士风一般掠过精灵身旁，于里昂热低声告诫对方，“不要太早将自己推向毁灭。”

桑克瑞德冷淡地瞥了他一眼，正要说话，又想起了别的什么。

“我说我们分开，不是让你为所欲为地跟无影搅在一起。过后再找你算账……”

于里昂热凝望着对方冲向暗之战士的背影，猛然松了口气。

“是啊，这时候……分开是正确的选择。”

而后光芒如约向他们送出祝福。那光芒比直视太阳还要刺眼，没有佩戴护目镜的于里昂热低下了头。

那之后什么也没发生；可急速飞掠的身影往往在远去后，才会撩起风拂动停留在原处之人的衣衫。

于里昂热听到桑克瑞德向水晶代言人告别的声音，不禁抬起视线，恰恰目睹那男人的笑容。

【8】

他几度踌躇，难以下决心叩开桑克瑞德的房间门。尽管对方压抑着的急促呼吸已经透过门扉传入耳朵，但这扇门紧闭着的意味严实地阻挡了于里昂热的脚步。

“桑克瑞德。”精灵再次确认此刻石之家已没有其他人，“和别的事情没有关系……请让我看看。”

他等了好几分钟也没听到桑克瑞德回应。可这几分钟后，那些粗重的喘气声停止了。

“抱歉。”于里昂热撞开门扇，却发觉房间里没点灯。正要去取外面的台灯来照明时，精灵又听见男人哑着声音开口了。

“我睡了。”桑克瑞德说，“还有什么事？”

“不对。”

于里昂热伫立在黑暗的边界上，冲着伸手不见五指的房间坚持道：“暗之战士曾向我炫耀，给你留下过伤口。”

“那是他的错觉。”

“止痛药又是怎么回事？”

“我跟库尔特内解释过。”

食果花鼠突然惊叫起来，似乎是被踩了尾巴。小家伙委屈地呜咽着，从于里昂热脚边蹿出房间。

“我要睡了。”桑克瑞德重复着，“有什么事明天再说吧，你也该休息了。活还很多呢……”

于里昂热想要跨过脚下的边界，却被一把短刀咄地钉在靴子边上。

“我知道你想让我骂你两句。但是我说了，敏菲利亚不喜欢听你的丧气话。出去吧，于里昂热。让我一个人呆着。”

精灵张了张嘴，找不到反驳的角度，只得退出几星码。但他临走前没有关门，只是靠在不远处的墙边，后脑顶着石壁。

他又等了几分钟，而后几步赶回原位，踢开了没钉稳的短刀，伸出手臂接住门扉旁歪斜下来的身体。

手掌隔着衬衫薄薄的衣料就能感觉到对方的体温过高；再仔细摸索一番，于里昂热摸到了男人后腰的衣料下不平整的纱布。

“光是用止痛药来封闭它，只能让它变得更严重。”

桑克瑞德无力地挣扎了几下，忽然膝盖一软，全身的重量都失去了控制。

“它在发脓。”于里昂热撑着那贤人，再一次触及那块纱布，指尖在散发着湿意的地方停住，“任何一个伊修加德的军医都能替你缝合的伤口，为什么不……”

“缝合过了。”

于里昂热猜想这总不会是桑克瑞德自己缝的，可这种炎症又显示后期的调理有多糟糕。按说以桑克瑞德的求生欲，越是关键时刻越不会放任影响状态的伤口不管才对——“你没有找军医。你找的是……在外出时拜访的民家，以遭到野兽袭击之类的理由蒙混过去，也不必担心伊修加德的军医基于责任心，向艾默里克先生透露这件事，对吗？那些止痛药……不仅仅是止痛吧？它们只是原料，用来调配更高阶、能封闭痛觉，甚至能抵御高召唤蛮神的场所那些高浓度以太的东西？”

也许今晚是最后一瓶；战斗一结束，在能够好好休息的当口，就不用继续服用了。又或许是因为大家都在石之家，桑克瑞德不能再随意找库尔特内索要止痛药，也去不了伊修加德躲避。

他还没来得及细想就不得不抱起桑克瑞德先安置回卧床。估计仅剩的一点药效也挥发掉了，被压制在伤口里的痛觉一恢复，就撞击着男人的神经，逼迫着喉咙以低哑的声音发泄。

于里昂热匆忙从大厅找出药箱，端上一盏灯返回房间；可在不到一分钟的空隙里，桑克瑞德竟像被火烫伤了全身似地在床边坐直起来。

“东西给我。”

“我拒绝这个提议。”

于里昂热打算关门却没能关好，低头一看是短刀挡着门板，精灵想也不想便将其踢出房间。

这也许是他少有的暴躁举动，包括把药箱重重放在桌上在内，连桑克瑞德自己也怔住了。

“怎么……反而是你发脾气。”桑克瑞德呆滞了半晌，“不是早该习惯了吗……”

“自大、高傲的人类。诸多交游之中，唯独你最严重。”于里昂热手里拿着剪刀和新的缝线俯视着对方，“无数歌唱湮没于深渊之光的歌谣，无数甘愿沉埋黄沙的书写歌谣之人……我从未看到过他们在迎接光芒时，露出那种笑容。因为他们都只活在历史的记忆里，而你则……活生生地在我面前。”

啪地一声，精灵手里的缝线和剪刀掉在了地上。他用带着冷汗的手掌扳正桑克瑞德的双肩，抵抗着对方绷住肌肉弹回的力量，额头狠命撞了过去。

皮肤没能阻挡颅骨相碰发出的声音，桑克瑞德就这么给撞得倒在被单上，两眼直冒金星。

“喂……”他使不上力气，本应凶狠的叫嚷变成一种无奈。正当桑克瑞德借着这股无奈挤出好笑的神情时，精灵那双手盖住了他的脸。

“不要这么笑……请不要这么笑。”

于里昂热自己也脱力地倒了下来，盖着桑克瑞德烧起来的体温，呼吸疲倦至极。

“这么笑着……就算分开，也不能扔下你不管啊。”

“是吗？”

男人眯起眼，睫毛擦过精灵的掌心。他有些迟疑，但仍抬着手，扯扯于里昂热的坎肩揉搓了几下，才搂住精灵的脖子。

他们不约而同地想起了那只闯进帐篷、被夜晚的沙漠冷得直打喷嚏的猫咪。

“到底是谁自大……是谁丢不下谁，还不得而知啊……于里昂热。”

桑克瑞德的眼睛越压越低，最后放开放开意识，沉重地合起。

END.


	17. 17.酒精考验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *2018年星芒节主题  
*时间线覆盖少年时期和3.x

** **17.酒精考验** **

【1】

于里昂热·奥居雷，北洋系精灵族，今年刚跨入人生的第14个的冬季，并面对一个过去的14年里从未见过的难题。

他乘着夜色离开大图书馆，双脚接纳白色大理石板和普通花岗岩碎石路两种不同触感，走在比他此时的个头还要高不少的灯下。用特殊技术封在矿石中的以太慢慢旋转，给这位精灵族少年披上一层静谧的青蓝色薄纱，以示沙利亚克对他的褒奖——他在半小时前刚攻克咒语行文韵律和以太运转关系之间的难题，足以在课题历史上留下印记。

于里昂热信步而行，欣然接受知识神的赞扬。这道课题足足为难了他近半年，而今只等论文成型。一旦论文通过，他离获得贤人的资格也不远了。

少年借着群星的辉映构思着论文结构，同时做好要把初稿交给路易索瓦老师审验、并等到定下成稿后再给远在另一个岛上做实验的穆恩布瑞达写信送个惊喜的打算，却被一粒轻巧如羽的雪花黏住了眼皮。

是初雪。

“是初雪。”

在“初雪”的判断升起的同一瞬，于里昂热下意识地念出了它们的名字，仿佛在跟这个崭新的冬季问好。

但初雪并不如他所想那么友善，这声问候没落下多久，披在于里昂热身上的薄纱就成了白皑皑的坎肩。

若他及时赶回家中升起炉火，这还称不上难题。可家门口柱着一个只穿着薄衫、并且把雪花和灯光当做装饰站成一株杉树的青年就另当别论了。

于里昂热停住脚步，掏钥匙的手哆嗦了一下。

“桑克瑞德。”他有些怀疑这个青年正打算扮演一棵树精，“你的头发不会比雪花更白了。”

“竟然不如它们白吗？我还以为能混进去呢。”

“……我想这不是问题关键所在。”

于里昂热打开了自己的家门，抖掉肩上的落雪，快速生火和烧起热水。这期间他只听到那青年在门外拍着衣服和靴子，哈出几大口气。

“得救了得救了。”桑克瑞德窝到壁炉边，懒洋洋地伸长了腿，“要不是怕老师家两个小家伙睡不安稳，我就直接躲那儿去了——先谢谢你啊，于里昂热。”

“你该提前告诉我你要来，否则我可能会在图书馆过夜……前天我还听说你们在西侧边境作战……”

“作战的是前线部队，我完成我的任务就赶回来了——议会要求我必须回来。”

“议会还有别的任务要交付吗？”

“我估计他们也不想再给我任务了吧，毕竟我已经站到老师这一边了。”

于里昂热端着水壶正要倒水，忽然一愣。

“你决定要跟老师一起……”

“啊啊。”

那青年索性躺在地上，侧着身眯缝着眼睛打量起于里昂热。

那是桑克瑞德正式成为萨雷安谍报工作者后惯用的眼神，就于里昂热所知，这种眼神往往被他拿来度量一个人是否值得信任，或是有没有可挖掘的情报。

于里昂热不喜欢青年这种眼神，尤其当它无差别地落在朋友身上时。但他也知道桑克瑞德不得不这么做——加雷马帝国的手不仅仅伸向艾欧泽亚，也对萨雷安本国派出过奸细。光是桑克瑞德手里调查出的已有五个；而就在一个月前，西侧边境就有一个小岛出现了控制岛民的武装势力，为此路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔曾语焉不详地向于里昂热透露过，那股势力就与哲学者议会里的某一个小派别相互勾结，试图推动本国向加雷马帝国投诚。

尽管萨雷安本国反复强调着中立与“观察历史”的立场，但中立从不是能让战祸止步于国境外的护城河。包括以路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔和玛托雅为首的一派对哲学者议会袖手旁观极为不满、逐渐为议会所斥离和变相阻挠在内，环绕在他们身边的“不安分因素”成倍地增长。

桑克瑞德不得不这么做。

立誓追随路易索瓦的话，就意味着自己也走进了外敌内患的围城中。而桑克瑞德本可以回到他的故乡、完全脱离这些纷扰。就算不参加艾欧泽亚的战争，也能凭他在萨雷安学到的东西找到一条挺吃香的出路。

对未来已经有了一些见解的于里昂热承受着青年的注视，倒了一杯热水。

“无论如何……我还是他的学生。”

青年接过水杯摆在自己脸旁，却没有移开视线。

“凭这点说明不了什么，于里昂热。”

“为什么急于向我确认？”

“啊……我不会道歉的。”

“没关系。”

“我回来不到两天就感觉得到，老师一阐明自己的观点，就成了好几个派系的眼中钉。他身边的人不多……我已经选好我的路了，而你还有很多选择。”

“你不能就这么冒冒失失出现在我面前，然后让我立刻告诉你我要站在哪一边。”

“别生气啊。”

“若我此时坚持说‘我还不知道’，你就马上要向我挥刀吗？”

“别生气啦……”

“我不认为我在生气。”

桑克瑞德撤掉他的目光，爬起身喝完开水，抹了把嘴，接着打起了喷嚏。

“……我去取外套。”

“不用不用，西边比这里冷得多。”

“等雪停了，就会更冷。”

“我有——这个。”桑克瑞德指了指自己别在腰间，挨着短刀的一个小铁壶，“和前线的部队交班时，他们给我御寒用的。”

他一撬开铁壶的盖子，浓重的酒味便在房内涌动。

“你还没成年，就不分你了。”桑克瑞德仰起脖子，因为灌得太猛而漏出的酒液沿着他的下巴和颈线滑落。

于里昂热这才发现青年的脖子上缠着几圈绷带，并很快明白这几圈绷带下多了一些促使桑克瑞德向他追问立场的东西。

“哲学者议会召你返回……是为了给你这个资格吗？”

桑克瑞德扣起铁壶，扭开脸对着壁炉里的火：“算上想说服我脱离老师的‘势力范围’的话，统共两个因素吧。总之……他们开始着急了。终止玛托雅老师的一些研究项目、削弱老师在议会里的发言权……跟其他那些具有被帝国策反嫌疑的议员放在一起考虑，目前要稳住议会主体位置的形势非常严峻。”

他沉默了一会儿，再次用拇指顶开酒壶的搭扣喝了第二口；转向于里昂热时，不知是不是火光的影响，青年的脸蒙上了一层红色。

“等你的论文一发表……不，可能等不到那个时候，就会有人来挖你了。”

于里昂热不太理解这个词。

“挖？”

“啊啊，毕竟你是从专攻术业角度来说距离老师最近的学生。要是能把你从他手里挖出去，就能体现‘路易索瓦提出的那些是连自己亲传学生都留不住的谬论’，借此给老师很大打击吧——至少他们会这么想。”

于里昂热不准备去问这个青年都从哪里听到的消息。但有一点，闷头读书如他也再清楚不过：即便他万般不愿，还是提前卷进了旋涡之中。

“或者说是……潮流的必然。”桑克瑞德敏锐地看出了少年的心思，带着酒气嘿嘿一笑，“我们住在海边的人最明白了，大海的潮流从不为人是否情愿而让步。”

“那你特意来找我，意欲何为……只是想威胁我，用你藏在袖口下的刀？”

桑克瑞德的嘴角坦然地弯起：“我来看看你是不是只有14岁。”

“我今年读过的每一个字都能证明我确实已经14岁，可并不意味着我该受你胁迫，非要加入老师这一边不可。也许在我还能在别的道路上走下去，直至追寻到……”

“你的真理，究竟是一个地方，还是一道光？”

“最惨不过……不是一把刀。”

桑克瑞德把袖口下的短刀抽出来，当啷一声扔在于里昂热脚边。

“我还是道歉吧。”他摊摊手，“对不起，我确实不想威胁你。不过我得告诉你……现在包含老师和我在内，和老师站在同一边的贤人只有10个。”

“10个……”于里昂热回想了下他认识的人，“……帕帕力莫也加入了？”

“是的。老师留下了两个位置——我说的是‘位置’，和‘大洪灾’时期相同，你了解他……我这么说你就一定知道他希望的是什么。”

“12贤人的阵容。”

“对。老师在等你和穆恩布瑞达……他在等你们俩，而我过不久就要动身离开萨雷安。”

“新的任务？”

“新的任务，不过不是哲学者议会给我的——是老师。我要去艾欧泽亚……帕帕力莫和雅·修特拉也一起去。届时老师身边的贤人各自先行，为论证梅萨亚的预言诗奔波；你和穆恩布瑞达再这么举棋不定的话，就没有人能保护得了你们了。”

于里昂热咬了咬嘴角——有点，不、可以说是大大超过他对“明天”的理解了。他可以今天不选，却没有人能保证他明天要不要选。“明天”，明天他要拟出论文的大纲，而马上就可能发生在他身边、与他息息相关之事也会摆在他的面前。

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热低头看了看自己脚边的短刀，“你让我感觉……我的求知之道遭遇沙暴，前路被污染。”

“你就是这样才让我觉得你不像个14岁的人啊，于里昂热。你其实清楚得很，就算一下子不清楚，只消说几句话就能比其他人掌握得都快。”

青年闷头吮吸他的酒瓶，冲着酒瓶口苦笑着。

“你只是很少去考虑……该为你掌握到的、又和你的兴趣无关的事情做点什么而已。”

“是这样吗？”

“我认为是的。”

桑克瑞德倒了倒铁瓶，舔掉瓶口流出的最后一滴酒。这时他的脸已然给酒精和炉火蒸得红透了，烈酒在他身上烘着高温，唯有他的口吻冰冷。

“我只带了这一把刀。”青年说，往壁炉边一横，“给你吧，当做我今晚在这留宿的报酬。”

“请不要将我家当做旅舍。”

于里昂热呆在原地，自己饮下一杯残存着一点温度的清水。

“……而且，为什么不去泡个热水澡呢。”

那青年翻了个身，没一会儿便呼出了熟睡的鼻息。于里昂热无奈之下，从柜子里拉出一张毯子给青年盖上，分外多花几秒钟，观察了下跳动在青年眼睫上的火光。

“我也想知道，你究竟是不是真的——17岁。”

【2】

于里昂热·奥居雷，北洋系精灵族，刚被星芒节的使者宣布他将要渡过人生里的第29个冬季，并面对一个过去的29年里不算少见、却在每次碰到时都令他如第一次见一般头痛不已的难题。

他乘着夜色赶到黄昏湾的酒馆外，正迎着毗邻酒馆的海绵，脸颊被寒意十足的海风割得生疼。早时酒馆的老板给大门和外墙挂了星芒节的装饰，门上一颗大喇喇的五芒星同情地给于里昂热洒了一身金光，让他看起来就像从礼物堆里爬出来的雕像。

“毛绒的小花鼠呀——光溜的小琥珀啊——”

于里昂热的双手在捂住耳朵和拖拽那个一身酒气、用无铭敲着墙壁唱着不成调的歌的男人之间摇摆不定。

“四只耳朵尖尖摆——四条尾巴软软……嗝……摇……”

“桑克瑞德。”

就算早就知道这个男人醉相很差，于里昂热仍是耐着性子，避开无铭的锋刃靠近过去。

“八条小腿溜啊溜——一头撞上百叶榕——百叶榕不长坚果——呃唔……放开我、放开啦……”

那被于里昂热扛在肩上的男人扭动着挣扎起来，叫嚷着自己完全没事还能继续喝。

“和书上描述的一样：喝多了的人，都会一再重申自己没有醉。”

“我真的——没有！”桑克瑞德的脸贴在于里昂热背上，“不要这么扛啊，快吐……咕……”

“若你胆敢吐在我身上，桑克瑞德。我会让你知道什么叫‘没有醉’。”

“好可怕啊！于里昂热在威胁我唉……”

“到底是为什么……要喝这么多。”

为了不让桑克瑞德从自己肩上扭得掉下去，于里昂热紧紧压着男人的腰，弯起手指勾住他的腰带，无视掉晚归的路人们向他投来的视线，沿着海岸线慢慢往沙之家的方向走。

“因为于里昂热真可爱、真可爱、真可爱……”

精灵的手惊讶得松脱了力气，那男人便真的从他肩上扭动着掉下去，整张脸都扣进了沙滩；而于里昂热则在原地发着呆，肩上残存着的酒气浓密得仿佛桑克瑞德还被他好好扛着。

“好痛啊……”

“酒会让人转变性格么？”

“不知道啊！”桑克瑞德不仅不起身，还转过脸来咯咯发笑，“要喝很多、很多……才知道。”

“……我们回家去吧。”

于里昂热刻意回避掉男人话语里的陷阱，俯身将其重新扛回肩头。这回桑克瑞德老实了不少，除了不让自己倒挂得大脑充血而尽力抓住精灵的长衫支起身以外，两条腿都乖乖地没有动。

“不过我听说，精灵族不会喝醉……”

“即便你这么讲，我也不会为之尝试一分一毫。”

“哎——？哪能这样啊——”

“装成小孩子哄骗我是行不通的。”

“好——过——分——啊——那我再唱首歌给你听，再唱一首……嗝……好冷。”

“我以为酒能让身体温暖。”

“喝多了就会冷呀。”

“哦，原来你喝多了。”

“超——多——耶——”

假意装出孩童语气的叫声很快就被海浪吞下了肚，但于里昂热在接下来的路程中并未听到桑克瑞德说好的歌声。

他惊觉那男人的气息变了。桑克瑞德半真半假的闹腾动作中，多了一分锐利。

“等到离那块礁石还有一星码的时候，停一停。”桑克瑞德的手胡乱挥了一阵，而后整个人弯曲成无可挑剔的大抹布，一副闹得累了准备就这样继续扮演一团麻袋的姿态，“也不要东张西望，只停五秒。”

男人的口齿清楚得可谓异常，令于里昂热蹙起了眉毛。

“真是怪事，昨天你才和他们交过手。”在稳步接近桑克瑞德所指的礁石之前，于里昂热发现了躲藏在礁石影子里的武器反光。他不用一秒就能认出那些反光所代表的武器种类，并将其与昨日桑克瑞德随手教训过一顿的小盗贼团伙联系在一起，“我以为实力的差距那么大……已足够震慑住他们。”

“小孩子嘛，总会有不自量力的时候。”

于里昂热照着桑克瑞德的要求，精确地停在礁石前方五秒，而后目不斜视地再次迈开步子，把瑟缩在阴影里的几个盗贼抛在身后。

他听到身后传来那些盗贼的嘀咕，似乎几个小毛贼正商量着要不要上前挑衅，不到几秒又感到他们放弃并躲了回去。但正当于里昂热以为这些刚成年的小盗贼们决定就此作罢、还他和桑克瑞德不被打扰的闲暇时，现实就无情地驳斥了他。

“喂！那边那个精灵族！把那个麻袋放下来，我们要——”

于里昂热按着桑克瑞德的腰，稍稍转了半张脸。

“我不知道您所指的‘麻袋’——是谁。”

“是……”

于里昂热的脸转得多了一些。

“是谁呢。”

“别、别以为你这样就能让我们害怕，我们有五个人——”

“啊。这就是你们随意称他为物件的……底气。‘人多’……可是这经久不息的海浪告诉我，昨天，也是在这黄昏湾，似乎曾发生过一起……五个车轮被一只螳螂打得落花流水的事件。”

“你……我们昨天没见过你。是跟那家伙一伙的吗……”

“‘一伙’。”于里昂热面无表情地重复了一次，“‘一伙’。”

“不、不是一伙的话就……”

“你吓唬他们干什么，于里昂热？赶紧走啦。”

“我并非有意吓唬他们，但我有必要纠正他们一些概念，譬如说……”于里昂热完全地转向那块礁石，对着一再退后的盗贼说道，“尽管你醉得形同被捕鱼人踩过的螃蟹，旁人也无权蔑称你为‘麻袋’。”

桑克瑞德笑得抖动不已，当扭头看到那些年纪不大的盗贼远远跑开时，更是无法克制自己的声音。

“他们都还只是孩子。”等于里昂热重返他们的归途，桑克瑞德笑够后趴回精灵的背，“教训两次得了。”

“他们显然吃不到苦头，看你喝多了以为能趁机寻仇。”

“我知道，所以本来想让你等等看他们有没有胆子出来。”

“不过是口头上逞强……桑克瑞德，你竟然宽容他们。”

“别看他们这样，实际上昨天打起来的时候，他们连武器都不会用呢。放心吧，弗弗鲁帕还在那边巡逻，一方面呢……不好去抢弗弗鲁帕的风头。另一方面，我觉得那些小鬼不是当真要做盗贼。”

“竟然还有当真和不当真的盗贼？”

“有。”

听起来桑克瑞德酒醒了不少，语句也不带着醉醺醺的结巴了。只是于里昂热记着桑克瑞德先前抱怨自己冷，一路专心回忆空荡荡的沙之家里是否预先备有暖炉，所以在踏上台阶时，于里昂热一时还没明白刚才桑克瑞德说了什么。

“你方才说……有不当真的盗贼？”

“还没想好自己的眼睛要看哪里、自己的双脚要走哪里，就被推进无边际的世界……为了让自己活下去，只好做一次盗贼，用伤害比自己弱小的人的方式来证明自己的存在价值……

”

于里昂热的脚步迟缓下来。

“你应该不是在说你自己，桑克瑞德？”

“哈哈哈……我是这么可悲的人嘛！”

精灵不吭声，他也听说过很多人会借着醉意说一些平常不怎么提起的话题，桑克瑞德就曾在和穆恩布瑞达拼完酒之后，等石之家的冒险者们都走光了，自己一个人抱桌子脚念叨他的约会对象名单，然后小声地向那些不在场的女孩道歉。

“……不过，你是站在我们这边的。”

桑克瑞德冷不丁拉直身体，头部超出了于里昂热半个身躯的高度。这让精灵失去了平衡，只得让男人下来，挨着自己的肩膀慢慢走。

耳边又响起七零八落的歌声时，于里昂热便不去阻止那男人了，权当这是在星芒节里送礼物的小雪人……尽管现在的黄昏湾还没下雪。

“你越来越让我怀疑你的年龄了，桑克瑞德……喝完酒以后就会变成小孩子么，我从未听说过酒有倒转年龄的功效。”

于里昂热掏出沙之家的钥匙，拧开木门，却被站在自己身后的桑克瑞德抓住了肩膀。

“喝酒的时候，想起了很早以前的事。”

“什么？”精灵回过头来，脸却一下子挨上了对方的额头。要不是一路下来桑克瑞德精神头十足、完全没有感冒的征兆，于里昂热会以为这个男人发起了烧。

“你刚才问的嘛……为什么要喝这么多。因为想起很早以前的事情，一不小心就下去好几瓶了。”

“听闻森林中的妖灵，最喜欢诱惑两种人。一种是无邪的孩童，另一种则是心怀迷惘之人……那么心事越重，越容易被酒精俘虏。”

“不是。”桑克瑞德摇摇头，“不是。”

他挤着于里昂热回到屋内，反锁起门来，将精灵按在门板上、把那副护目镜推至精灵的眉梢上方，像是在观赏自己觊觎多年、终于从商人手里以高价竞拍下来的珍品一般，目光贪婪而兴奋。

“我硬了。”

“这真是让人难以言说……我记得你不久前才抱怨过自己冷。”

“那你告诉我，我到底喝多了没有呀。”

他和一个不会倒出酒液却会倒吞的酒瓶那样吮吸着精灵的胸口，弄湿长衣的前襟，同时拿起精灵的手伸向自己的下体。

“快阻止我。”桑克瑞德毫无诚意地挤弄着眼睛和自己裤子下的性器，夸张地大口吸气和呼气，“我给你一次机会……”

而那精灵却反问：“掌握局面之后，要为之做点什么……‘你不正希望我不阻止你么’。”

精灵的背部平贴着门扇，掌心一再确认门已经锁好，才顺着桑克瑞德的要求宽解男人的裤腰。

那身皮带解起来并不容易，但于里昂热总是很有耐心。他的耐心不仅用在面前的男人身上，亦公平地留给自己；他能感觉到自己的分身随着装载有短刀的皮带搭扣被翻动而一分分肿胀，仿佛束缚在皮带下的是他自己的性欲。

“是那些酒……教会你做一个密林深处的妖异吗，桑克瑞德？”

“是它诱使我想起你超——可爱的样子，比如想上我又不敢乱动手的时候。”

“啊啊，原来如此。”于里昂热用虚伪的哀戚眼神望着对方，捏住男人烫手的阴茎，“可怜的……被妖异依附于身的灵魂，向我寻求怜悯。”

“我没……没听错吧？没有宗教信仰的人居然扮演起神父了。”

“正如你在扮演……唉。”

见于里昂热无话可说，桑克瑞德的行径便越发放肆起来，在精灵轻轻捻弄前端、将两人的性器包覆进一只手掌并为均等地输送快感而低垂下脖子时，舔上了于里昂热的刺青。

往日男人惯用的是亲吻而非舔吮，因此于里昂热萌生一丝疑虑，收回空闲着搭在男人后腰上的手指夹住了对方的下巴。

“我没理解错吧，桑克瑞德……你想要弄脏它？”

“我也不是第一次弄脏它了——呜……”

随着囊袋遭指尖一戳，靠在刺青边的头颅也被于里昂热按住，和先前与沙滩的亲吻相似地紧紧扣进了外袍的布料。

“若被附身之人作恶……”“神父”于里昂热宣判道，“除灵则往往伴着惩罚。”

他姿态高傲、从男人肩头垂下的目光尖如铁锥，在按定桑克瑞德后撸动对方阴茎的力道毫不轻柔，甚至硬是压住了那根柱体弹动的空间，只准许它在自己的指间生存。他用自己肩膀肌肉松紧张弛的节奏向男人传递老实安静任他处置的信号，把桑克瑞德的呢喃全都关在衣袍的布料里，仅在故意弄痛对方后松一点劲，给桑克瑞德喘口气的机会。

到他手中的沾满龟头滋出的液体而桑克瑞德亦双腿打着抖出现软倒趋势时，于里昂热才宽仁地抚着男人的长发，指头拉脱对方脑后的辫子；可于里昂热既然决定要控制局面便不会让这个男人再轻易逃脱局外，他及时揪住桑克瑞德的发尾，指尖摁着对方颈窝跳上后脑勺，把桑克瑞德死死关进一个深吻，一边吞噬掉男人嘴里的酒气，一边反复刺戳掌中那根器官的前端。

他只听到桑克瑞德因吞咽不畅自乱阵脚而憋出的一声呜咽，便张开手指紧紧把住对方阴茎的出口。

“不行，桑克瑞德。‘圣职者’是不允许被玷污的。”

于里昂热原以为能得到男人一句“装得真像啊”之类的反驳，目光一转却发现桑克瑞德双眼溢出了水汽，满是渴求释放的哀怜神色，给酒劲未褪尽、略微发红的脸增了一分蒙雾。

蒙雾遮蔽了理智，连合上双眼都无法阻挡它们侵蚀。于里昂热再睁眼时已然与男人换了个位置，硬挺抵着入口；他意识到自己对对方内壁的开拓还不够之前就先强硬地塞进了一点，又拍着男人的臀肉要求对方给自己让路；当然，于里昂热也知道这并非仅凭男人的意念便能做到，只是单纯执着于此，为之采取措施。

他花了十几秒来思考是先准许桑克瑞德射一次再按部就班地做，还是不管不顾地顶开。当精灵计算起伤到桑克瑞德的几率时，那男人反倒先叨念起来。

“汝将为……超度妖异而踏入歧途。彼端为爱欲之渊、肉欲之海……彼端不造灯塔，不设神坛；彼端不存真理，不闻箴言……”桑克瑞德侧来的右眼微睁着，“你要如何生存？”

“绝非以伤害换取自己的存在。”

于里昂热吻过他的眼帘，回绝掉潜藏在谜语下的危险提议。但精灵的要求也不因此而有所退让，甚至抓着男人的手，让他自己堵住前端。

“在我回来前，请——不要射出来。”

男人失声叫道：“请？！”

“临界之时还有唱诵的余裕，我相信你……一定能坚持二十秒。”

于里昂热丢下那男人，快步赶去房间取来润滑膏。若他事后再想，必定会因这半分钟里仪表粗俗而惭愧不已。

然而眼下他只专注于“对桑克瑞德做点什么”，不准备去在意自己凌乱的衣着，回到桑克瑞德身后推着男人前胸贴上门板时亦不留余地地挤出软膏、借性器一点点涂抹进肠壁。

“节日里，乖巧的孩子才能收到礼物。”他赞许地在桑克瑞德扶着性器的手背上抚摸几下，便迅速拧上了男人的乳尖，用刺痛换得桑克瑞德一声失控的喊叫，再极轻且极缓地——往男人身体里刻下性欲的刺青。

也许此时精灵就不会去质疑桑克瑞德是不是真的拥有32个年头的阅历，批评男人表现得过于幼稚。因为不论于里昂热如何苛刻地对待他们交合的位置，桑克瑞德总会在耽溺之余，以精灵难以预料的方式回应。

即使要脱力滑倒也要抠紧门上的木料、既然于里昂热要求了便坚持着忍住射精的冲动、于里昂热希望他稍微示弱就调笑着装作反抗，再露出一丝能诱发破坏欲的表情。

桑克瑞德的上衣只挂在腰际，却在利用扭动双腿和提起臀部的动作勒紧这件白衣，勾住本应完全展现在于里昂热视野中的赤裸线条，使得于里昂热无法看清自己的性器如何进出，带出的体液有着如何淫靡的色彩。

他只是喝醉了——于里昂热试着这么告诉自己——他不是真的希望自己被彻底破坏掉。

但于里昂热的身体可不这么认为。囊袋拍击臀肉的声音说明他们的媾和愈发凶狠，阴茎地顶进尽头、留恋那里的热切、认之为应有的归处。

于里昂热眼中只剩下在男人脊背上被自己攥出的鲜红印记和摇动着的几缕白发。而后那几缕白发忽然变成一张发着光的白布，盖住了他的视野。

他在一股不知名的慌乱中急速撤退；等视野里的白布被揭开，才看清他射在男人后腰和臀肉上的精液，跟拍打出的指痕错在一块。

“……桑克瑞德。”于里昂热急促地喘息着，将一直没被许可释放出来的男人拉进怀里，吻着他的耳垂，“松手吧。”

精灵的五指穿过桑克瑞德的，制造出足够的空间，任凭白浊洒在两人的手心和指腹上。

“唔唔、唔……”

桑克瑞德早已绷得疲惫至极，一卸掉最后这分紧张，整个人的重量都在往后压。

“我喝多了。”他呢喃着，“我喝多了……”

“你早就喝多了。”

“洗澡。”

于里昂热还在揣测对方是否存有起身去浴室的力气，却感到怀里一沉，那声称要洗澡的男人已经不由分说地蜷了起来。

精灵只得认命，老老实实将其抱进浴室。当经过大厅的灯下、隶属于智者的思维借灯光提醒就这么裸身走进往日同伴们相互商讨和学习的大厅极为失礼失态时，于里昂热的脚步立即僵硬得像是被冻住了。

他极力掩饰自己的局促，把桑克瑞德塞进浴缸。等他直起腰，却看到桑克瑞德正饶有兴头地望着自己。

“你喝醉了。”桑克瑞德全无道理地开口。

“尽是你酒后胡诌。”

于里昂热干咳着，拉上通风口的帘子。

他瞥见外头远处的海面飘着今年的初雪。

END.


End file.
